Love and War
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: A story based in the Silver Millenium and the fight against Beryl, with a dbz twist
1. Greeings

  
  
Some quick notes before you start!  
  
  
  
Powers:  
  
Goku-Genkidama-Spirit Ballgathers all   
fighting spirit  
  
Kaioken-same increase of speed and power. can be multiplied  
  
Ki blastsimple energy blast  
  
Nyoibo Power Pole Extend   
Bo extends  
  
Kamehameha same  
  
Tranquility-Solar Flare-Light flash aimed at eyes.   
Blinds target.  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
Part I-Greetings  
  
Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity are heading toward the   
teleport room at the east end of the Moon Palace. when they arrive,   
the two guards of the teleport acknowledge their presence and continue   
to prepare the teleport.  
"I can't wait Mother, I haven't seen Tranquility in   
so long."  
"I know Serenity, he hasn't visited in quite a while."  
"It's been at least five years."  
"My Queen, Princess."  
One of the guards goes over to the transport and opens the passage   
that Tranquility and another lady walks through Serenity runs over   
and gives him a big hug.  
  
"Hello Mokoto, is everything ready?"  
"Yes Princess, we were about to open the portal."  
"Tranquility!"  
"Hey, how's my little sister?"  
"I'm great, I'm only five minutes younger than you.   
When was the last time you were here?"   
"Wow, I think we were 10 or something."  
"Hello Tranquility. How's your father?"  
"Hello Mother. He's fine, were going through some bad   
times but anyway-."  
As the four of them leave and head toward Tranquility's room. as   
they're walking, Tranquility introduces his friend and him and Serenity   
start to catch up.  
"So Tranquility, who's your friend?"  
"Oh I'm so sorry, this is Misato Katsuagi . Misato,   
this is Princess and Queen Serenity."BR  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two."  
"You left the room exactly the way it was when I left.   
Everything, right down to that chip in the bed   
there."  
"Yeah, I come in here often and sit on the bed and just   
think of you."  
"I do the same with the room you used on the Sun that   
time you came to visit."  
"Well, we always have thought alike, in a way."  
The Queen stands there and smiles at her two children. The servant   
leaves to prepare dinner and Queen Serenity joins in the conversation   
with her kids.  
"I'll go prepare dinner now your Highness. Are there   
any requests?"  
"No none Tranquility, anything particular you would   
like?"  
"Anything's fine Mother, however; I would like some Moon   
Crater Soup, the way you make it."  
"Okay anyway Tranquility, how long have you known   
Misato?"  
"We've known each other for, how long?"  
"Three months."  
The four of them continue talking and soon head to the dining room   
to eat. They begin eating and continue to catch up and find out about   
Misato.  
  
  
On the planet Mercury, a girl is packing some clothes into a   
suitcase on top of her bed. There's a knock at the door and a servant   
walks in carrying some things.  
"Lets see, that oughta do it. Come in."  
"Excuse me Princess Amy but, I found these books in the   
study. I believe they're yours."  
"Thanks Tenchi, just put them on my desk."  
"Yes and Princess Amy."  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks."  
Amy finishes packing and heads to the transport room. As she's   
walking, she turns her head and looks at the garden, where her and her   
brother used to play. She stops to think for a minute of those days   
when her brother walks up from behind and puts his arm around her.  
"I wonder what this whole experience will be like.   
Being a guard of Princess Serenity is a very   
big deal."  
"Amy."  
"Oh Hermes, hi."  
"I still can't believe that you're one of Serenity's   
guardians. That's a really big   
responsibility."  
"Me neither. I'm just afraid I won't be able to   
perform my duties because I'll be so far away."  
"I remember when we used to play here as kids."  
"Yeah, me too."  
The two of them arrive at the teleport room, where their parents and   
everyone else is waiting. Amy puts her bags down and turns around to   
say good-bye. She gives Hermes and her parents a big hug then steps   
away.  
"Well, good-bye everyone."  
"Honey, be careful."  
"I'm proud of you Amy."  
"I will Mom, thanks Dad."  
"I like being an older brother, you be sure you come   
back."  
"I will Hermes, don't worry."  
With that, Princess Amy steps back into the teleport and is gone.  
  
  
A brown haired girl puts a picture of her family to her heart   
then looks at it. A small tear runs down her cheek which she quickly   
wipes away. She looks at herself in the mirror and then packs the   
picture away.  
"I'll do you proud Mom, Dad."  
"Miss Lita, everyone's waiting."  
"Okay Heather, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
Heather and Lita head downstairs to where everyone's waiting. As   
she enters her Uncle Zeus, acting king is waiting for her.  
"You all packed and ready?"  
"Yeah, I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see me   
off."  
Lita's eyes start to water and her uncle gives her a hug to calm   
her down. He gives her a light kiss on the forehead and some final   
words of advice.  
"Listen, you have no idea how proud I am of you. Your   
parents would also be very proud. You had to   
grow up very fast and you turned out to be a   
great princess."  
"You raised me the best you could Uncle Zeus. I won't   
let you, Mom or Dad down."  
Lita gives her uncle a big hug and steps into the portal, saying   
good-bye.  
"Bye everyone."  
"Good-bye Lita, Princess of Jupiter. Be careful and be   
safe."  
On Mars everyone is awaiting Princess Raye's arrival. she's in the room   
with the Sacred Fire, getting a fire reading done by her brother.  
"The fire says this will be a good and rewarding   
experience for you Raye. You'll encounter   
love, war and other things."  
"I don't know if I'm ready to go yet Ares."  
"Of course you're ready. You have a strong heart and   
spirit. I've prepared you the best I can, go   
and protect the Princess."  
"But I-"  
Ares takes a necklace off and gives it to Raye. She looks at it and   
then at Ares, tears welling in her eyes. She collapses and buries her   
head in his chest crying. After he calms her down, they head to the   
portal.  
"Here, remember this."  
"You- You can't give me that. It's the necklace I gave   
you for your birthday five years ago."  
"I know, take it. When you get lonely, take it out and   
think of me."  
"I, still don't want to leave Ares."  
"Come on Raye, you'll be fine. They need you on the   
Moon, come on."  
Raye and Ares arrive and Raye says good-bye to everyone. She steps   
back into the portal waving at everyone, then disappears.  
"Bye everyone. Bye Ares."  
"Bye Princess!"  
"Remember what I said. Good luck!"  
"Thanks."  
Mina is saying her good-byes on the planet Venus to everyone. She   
steps into the portal and is teleported to the Moon.  
"Bye everybody."  
"Take care and good luck."  
"Thanks Mom, Dad."  
  
  
On the Moon three of the four Princesses have arrived and are   
in their rooms unpacking. Mina steps through the portal and looks   
around. She sees two guards by the door and one over by what looks   
like a control panel. One of the three guards comes up to her and bows   
in respect.  
"Whoa, I must be on the Moon."  
"Princess Mina of Venus?"  
"Yes, that's me. Where exactly am I?"  
"You're on the Moon, please follow me."  
Mina picks up her bags and follows the servant to her room. She starts   
to unpack and then there's a knock at the door.  
"This is your room. If there's anything wrong with it,   
tell us as soon as possible."  
"Thank you."  
"You have a meeting in 15 minutes in the conference   
room. If there's anything you need, don't   
hesitate to ask."  
"Thank you. Come in!"  
"Hi, are you Princess Mina of Venus?"  
"Yes I am, and who might you be?"  
"Lita, Princess of Jupiter. I just got here and was on   
my way to our meeting and stopped to see if you   
left already."  
"Oh, well I'm almost done unpacking then we can leave,   
have a seat."  
"Thanks."  
Lita sits down on Mina's bed and waits for Mina to finish unpacking.   
They then head to the conference room for the meeting. They're   
talking, laughing and enjoying themselves on the way.  
  
"You know, I've never been to Jupiter, what's it like?"  
"It's okay, we have a lot of trees and the nature is   
great there. We usually don't have any   
problems because my uncle rules well."  
"Your uncle?"  
"Yeah, my parents died when I was really young."  
"Oh, I'm sorry.'  
"It's alright, so what's Venus like?"  
"Well, it's not that different than Jupiter really."  
"I guess this is the place."  
The two girls open the doors and enter the room. There they see   
and woman with silver hair standing behind a girl with blond hair,   
in the same style. Also, there's one with long black hair and one with   
short hair.  
"Oh, you two found your way here. Now we can get   
started. My name is Princess Serenity but   
please just call me Sern. This is my mother,   
Queen Serenity."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Why don't we get started by introducing ourselves and   
saying what planet we're from."  
All the princesses introduce themselves and then Tranquility comes   
into the room. Serenity introduces him to the other girls.  
"My name is Amy, from Mercury."  
"My name is Raye, of Mars."  
"And we're Lita and Mina of Jupiter and Venus   
respectfully."  
"Mother can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Of course Tranquility."  
"Oh girls, this is my brother Tranquility."  
"Hello!"  
  
  
On a moon outside the alliance, a plot is being formulated   
between two evil beings. Queen Beryl and Prince Diamondo are   
plotting to take over the universe.  
"In order to rule the universe, we must conquer the   
moon first."  
"If we succeed there, we can get the Silver Crystal   
and I can take Princess Serenity as my bride."  
"What is it with that moon brat anyway?"  
"Her eyes, the brightest blue and her hair is as   
bright as gold. She also has an incredible   
body."  
"Anyway, we should attack soon. There defenses are   
weak and can be easily penetrated."  
With that, Queen Beryl and Prince Diamond continue planning their   
attack. Little did they know that things were going to get a lot   
harder, and more complicated.  
  
  
The next day, four men are patiently waiting for Prince Darien   
in his palace for a meeting. The four of them quietly talk amongst   
each other as they await the prince.  
"So, what was your name again? Mine's Zoicite."  
"Name's Jedite. Has anyone got any clue what is going   
on?"  
"Well, I think we simply protect Prince Darien."  
"That sounds easy enough Neflyte."  
"You have got to be kidding Jedite. This isn't going   
to be some walk in the park."  
"Your probably right Malichite."  
"You know I'm right Neflyte."  
A door opens and a man about 6' tall with black hair walks in followed   
by another man wearing a red karate-like outfit and also has black   
hair. The four men stand as the two newcomers go to their seats.  
"Hello, as most of you have probably guessed, my name   
is Prince Darien."  
The Generals and Darien friend introduce themselves then continue   
talking. They then go outside to look over the palace grounds.  
"My name is Malichite. This is Zoicite, Neflyte and   
Jedite, right?"  
"Yup."  
"Hello, you all no doubt know why your here so, are   
there any questions?"  
"I have one, who's your friend?"  
"Oh, my name is Goku."  
"Where you from Goku?"  
"That's kinda complicated Zoicite."  
"Well, we got time, and Zoi is just fine."  
"Are there any other nicknames for people."  
"Nope, none here."  
"Same."  
"Goku, no offense but, you don't really look like a   
human."  
They arrive outside and continue talking. Endymion is quietly talking   
to Malichite over to the side.  
"Actually Neflyte, I'm a Saiyan."  
"A Saiyan, what's that?"  
"Yeah Zoi, they're a special type of warrior. They can   
transform into this huge ape-like creature at   
the full moon."  
"Right Jedite, but only when we have a tail. I had   
mine removed a long time ago."  
"So, you can't do that because your tail's gone."  
"Yup."  
"Weird."  
"I'm gonna put you in charge of the training for the   
generals."  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to   
pick me?"  
"I looked over the papers your father sent me and made   
my decision that way. And stop calling me   
that."  
The generals and Goku gather around Darien before they go back inside.   
By the time they return to the palace, the sun had gone down and the   
full moon is in the eastern sky.  
  
"Well, we gotta get up early tomorrow so, I'm going to   
bed."  
"Not a bad idea, night everyone."  
"Training starts at 5:00 tomorrow morning."  
Everyone heads to bed and the day soon comes. they didn't know it now,   
but there lives were about to change.  
  
end of part 1  
  
I know this started out slow but, don't all my stories? Part 2 is   
better, trust me. that's all for me, c-ya  



	2. A Strange Feeling

  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
Part 2-A Strange Feeling  
  
  
There's a light knock on Serenity's door as she stirs in bed.   
A servant comes in after a minute passes to wake her. Serenity rubs   
her eyes and gets dressed.  
"Princess, it's time to get up."   
"What time is it?"   
"It's 6:30 Princess, breakfast is in 10 minutes."   
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."  
Serenity fixes her hair , gets dressed and then heads downstairs and   
into the dining room. Everyone is standing, waiting for her to arrive.   
They sit down to eat and while they're eating, Serenity tell the girls   
about the upcoming day and introduces them to Luna and Artemis.  
"Sorry I'm late everyone."   
"It's okay Serenity. That's one thing you'll have to   
learn about my daughter, she's not a morning   
person."  
"We'll whip her into shape right guys?"   
"Hey, that's enough Raye."  
Everyone begins laughing at the mini-argument that Serenity and Raye   
are in. Everyone finishes laughing and Serenity continues explaining   
what the day will consist of.  
"Anyway, you've been here for three days and it's about   
time you started your training."   
"Really, what kind of training?"   
"To fight Raye, first you have to meet Luna and   
Artemis."  
"I already know how to fight."   
"Not the way you're gonna be trained Lita however,   
before we start, you guys need to meet Luna and   
Artemis."   
"Who are they?"  
With thee mention of their names, the two cats hop up on the table.   
One's black with a crescent moon on it's forehead while the other is   
white with a crescent moon. Everyone looks at them then Luna says   
something, which catches the four princesses completely off guard.  
"Oh look at the two kitties?"   
"Which is which Seren?"   
"Raye, my name is Luna and this is Artemis."   
"Did that cat just talk?"   
"Hey, nice trick Seren."   
"It's not a trick Mina."   
"Can you two really talk?"  
"Yeah and we can dance too!"   
"Easy Artemis."   
"Whoa, that's really weird."   
"You said it Amy."   
"Anyway girls, today your training will begin so, be at   
the training room at 8:15."  
Everyone gets up from the table and starts to head to their rooms.   
Raye and Lita are walking toward Lita's room while talking.  
"Great, I'm taking orders from a cat, what's next?"   
"Oh ease up Raye, there are weirder things."  
  
  
The generals all meet in the dining room to eat breakfast.   
After a few minutes pass, Goku arrives followed by Darien. Malichite   
smacks Zoicite in the head to wake him up. They all sit down to eat   
and talk about the upcoming day.   
"Morning guys."   
"Morning Jedite, I shouldn't have stayed up so late   
reading the stars."   
"Too bad Neflyte, we got work to do."   
"Malichite, you have to learn to relax. Your always   
so, serious."   
"I'm always serious about my mission Jedite."   
"Morning Goku, Darien."   
"So what's on tap for today?"   
"More training Zoicite, today with bo staffs. Then   
a 10 mile run and finally sparring."   
"The partners today will be Malichite and Jedite,   
Neflyte and Zoicite and myself and Goku. Be at   
the training room in 10 minutes."   
"Alright, I better go get my sword then."   
"You don't need it today Zoicite, we're using bo   
staffs."   
"You doing this to punish us for something aren't you   
Malichite."   
"Hey, we're guardians, now get up and stop complaining   
Jedite."  
  
  
All the girls meet at the training center and talk about what's   
going on. The four of them try to figure out what'll happen that day.   
Luna, Artemis, Serenity, Tranquility and Misato all enter after a few   
minutes.  
"This is going to be pretty interesting, don't you   
think Mina."   
"Yeah Amy, I wonder how we're going to be trained?"   
"Don't know, Luna and Artemis probably will train us   
Lita."   
"Being trained by two cats, this should be fun."   
"Raye, we need to be trained to be Serenity's guardians   
if that means being trained by two cats then so   
be it."   
"Amy's right."   
"Hello girls." "Before we get going, you each have to   
be told what you have power over?"   
"What do you mean by "have power over" Artemis?"   
"Well, each of you has a special ability to control   
things. Amy, you control ice and water, Raye,   
you control fire, Lita, you control lightning."   
"What about me Luna?"   
"You Mina control energy."   
"Whoa."   
"Now you all need your power sticks. Tranquility."  
"Our power sticks?"  
Tranquility and Misato place all the power sticks on the table in front   
of the girls. They have different colors with a star on top and an   
astrological sign on them. The girls look puzzled looking at the stick   
until Mina asks Luna a question.  
"So, which is which Luna?"   
"Amy's is blue, Raye's is red, Lita's is green and   
yours is orange."   
"Now I get it, Raye's is red because she controls fire,   
Amy's is blue because she controls water etc."   
"You got it Lita. However there's more to it."   
"Well, out with it Artemis."  
"Well Raye, hold your stick up and shout your home   
planet's name star power."  
The girls do as Artemis instructed and are transformed into the Sailor   
Scouts. Serenity, Tranquility and Queen Serenity all smile and tell   
Luna and Artemis to leave them alone for a minute.  
"Great, the Sailor Scouts have been born."   
"Sailor Scouts?"   
"Ah, what the hell happened!"   
"What am I wearing, where'd my dress go?"   
"Calm down Lita, Mina."   
"This is really weird."   
"I'll explain everything, can you two give us a few   
minutes."   
"Of course your Highness."  
After a short discussion, the Scouts pretty much understand what is  
going on. Luna and Artemis come running back into the room.  
"So we have power over the elements?"   
"Yes Sailor Jupiter."   
"Scouts, your Highness, everyone!"   
"What is it Luna?"   
"We're under attack. Two youma just appeared and began   
attacking the palace!"   
"No time to train. Mother, Serenity stay here. Sailor   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus; follow me."  
  
  
Back on Earth, the Darien and his Guardians are finishing up   
their run. They take a five minute break to rest before sparring.   
Jedite collapses in front of the training hall as he finishes his run.  
"Whew."   
"It gets bumped up to 12 miles next week Neflyte."   
"You're joking."   
"You know I never joke about my duty Zoi. You should   
know that by now."   
"Come on Jedite, get up. We're not done yet."   
"Okay, let me catch my breath."  
After the break, everyone goes in the training room and pair up to   
spar, They spar for about three hours then rest a few more minutes   
before continuing. As they're sparring, they're all complimenting   
each other and trying to get their "opponents" motivated.  
"Everyday paired up?"   
"All set."   
"First one to fall, loses."  
Once the guys are finished and rest there's one more thing they work on   
before calling it a day. The guy's are introduced to their powers for   
the first time by Darien.  
"So now what Darien, are we done for the day?" "Not   
yet Neflyte, there's one more thing we have to   
do."   
"Not more training."   
"Calm down Jedite, this is going to be easy."   
"Well, out with it Darien."  
"Okay, you guys all have special powers."   
"Special powers?"   
"Yes. You can call upon the powers of your respective   
planets. Okay, who wants to go first?"   
"I'll give it a try I guess."   
"Go for it Neflyte."   
"Uranus, Star Blast!"  
Neflyte raises his right hand to harness the energy of the stars. he   
then closes his fist and pulls it back like he's going to throw a punch   
then throws his fist forward, opening his hand. The energy that was   
gathered in his hand is shot out almost like a bolt of lightning,   
vaporizing a chair.  
"Damn!" "That was incredible Neflyte."   
"Thanks Jedite."   
"Okay, I'll go next; Deflective Wall!"  
Jedite raises both his hands over his head and a dome emerges out of   
his hands. He asks Darien what good his power is and then Darien has   
Neflyte uses his power on Jedite.  
"Uranus, Star, Blast!"   
"No, Ahh!"  
Much to everyone's surprise, except Darien; Jedite is not harmed from   
the blast. he is completely amazed and then Darien explains why he   
isn't hurt.  
"Wha-what happened?"   
"Jedite, you're alive, how?"   
"I don't know Zoicite. Darien?"   
"The dome you are able to create is made of the   
strongest material in the galaxy. Nothing can   
break through it."  
Zoicite then Malichite try out there powers and are as amazed as   
everyone else is at all of them. Afterward they go to wash up then to   
dinner.  
"Go ahead Zoicite."   
"Neptune, Ice Ball!"  
Two balls of ice start forming in Zoicite's hands. After a moment or   
two, he slams both his hands together, thus merging the balls of ice.   
he then fires the ball out from between his hands. It strikes a shield   
on the ground and freezes it instantly, the shield shatters into   
hundreds of pieces.  
"Very cool."   
"Yeah, no kidding Jedite. Go ahead Malichite."   
"Pluto, Death Slam!"  
Malichite shoots an energy hand at a chair and it grabs it. he raises   
his arm and slams the chair down, shattering it instantly. When   
they're done, all the generals go and change for dinner. Goku asks   
Zoicite a question while everyone else is eating. A little girl, about   
10 years old comes running into the room bouncing with excitement.  
"This is great. We have to take the cook out to eat   
one night."   
"Why Zoicite, you got a crush on her?"   
"Go to hell Neflyte."   
"Darien"   
"Oh hi Tracy. Oh guys, this is my little sister   
Tracy."   
"Hello!"   
"Hi everyone. Darien, father wants to speak to you   
when you're done eating."   
"Thanks Tracy. Excuse me guys."  
  
The Scouts run outside the palace and look around. The   
soldiers are trying to fight off the youma's with little   
success and suffering severe casualties. they all stand there totally   
confused at what to do.  
"Does anyone have any clue what we should be doing?"   
"None Sailor Mars, but we shouldn't just stand here and   
do nothing."   
"Jupiter's right, Mercury and I will take the one on   
the left. Jupiter, you and Mars take the one   
on the right."   
"Gotcha Venus."  
The Scouts split up to attack while tranquility stand s at the palace   
gate, so in case any youma get by the Scouts. Sailor Mercury still   
isn't clear on what to do, then a sensation goes off in her head.  
"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"   
"Where'd that come from Mercury?"   
"I wish I knew Venus. I just felt this new energy   
within me."  
The whole area is covered with a fog, which the Scouts use to there   
advantage. Sailor Venus sends an attack at the youma and hits it in   
the middle of the chest.  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars are fighting the youma by hand for a   
while, to no avail. Sailor mars is getting aggravated then attacks   
again.  
"We cant, land, a single, attack on this thing."   
"I know Mars, it's like it's reading my moves."   
"Oh yeah try this, Mars, Fire, Ignite."  
Sailor Jupiter compliments Sailor Mars then attacks herself. The   
youmas are slammed into each other by Sailor Venus' and Sailor   
Jupiter's attacks and are destroyed.  
"How'd you like that!"   
"Very nice Mars, my turn. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
"Wow Jupiter, very cool."  
The Scouts regroup and soon Queen beryl and Prince Dimand appear to   
them. The Scouts are left confused by what they said.   
"You four ruined a perfectly good plan. You'll pay for   
this!"   
"Who are you and what do you want!?"   
"I am Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse."   
"Beryl, I've heard of-. You're the one that attacked   
my kingdom on the sun and nearly destroyed us.   
You red-headed bitch!"  
"No one talks to me like that!"  
Queen Beryl fires dark energy at Tranquility that knocks him to the   
ground. Sailor Mercury runs over to him to see if he's okay.  
"He's okay, just knocked out."   
"And you bleach-head."   
"I oughta kill you for addressing me like that blondie!   
I am Prince Diamond, of the Negamoon!"   
"I'm not impressed, ha!"  
Sailor Jupiter jumps at Prince Diamond and attacks him. he easily   
avoids her and blasts her with energy in the back, which slams her to   
the ground.  
"We'll be back, don't worry!"   
"Ah guys, I think we just stepped into something big."  
  
Prince Darien enters the throne room to talk to his father.   
His father sends the servants away and they begin discussing the issue   
at hand.  
"You wanted to see me father?"   
"Yes Darien, would you all excuse us."  
"Yes Sire."   
"What is it father?"   
"I wanted to let you know that we recently signed a   
peace treaty with the Moon Kingdom."   
Darien hears this and freezes for a second. A strange feeling comes   
over him that he can't explain. He then continues the conversation   
with his father.  
"Isn't that ruled by Queen Serenity?"   
"Yes it is. How's the training coming along."   
"Pretty good, they were just introduced to their powers   
today. They appeared to handle them well."   
"That's good, the ultimate fight for survival shall be   
here soon and we must be ready."   
"Yes Father."  
Darien walks away thinking about the new alliance signed. He goes out   
on the balcony to be by himself to think.  
"I don't get it."   
"What's on your mind?"  
Darien turns around to see Goku standing in the doorway. Darien thinks   
for a minute, looks up at the moon and says something.  
"Goku, do you believe she's out there?"   
"Who's she?"   
"You know, "the one"."   
"Darien, where did this come from all the sudden?"   
"Well, my father told me we signed an alliance with the   
Moon Kingdom."   
"So, that's great. What's got you worried?"   
"Well, when he told me that, I got this strange feeling   
inside me. I don't know why."   
"Ah, don't worry about it. Now get some sleep."  
  
So, how'd you guys like it? feedback is appreciated. Part 3 will be   
out soon.  



	3. The Sayian

  
  
Hi everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. It's   
going to get a lot better over he next few parts. I want you guys to   
tell me who your fav. character is so far and why okay? Oh and I love   
feedback, give give give!  
  
  
  
  
Love an War  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
Part III-The Saiyan  
  
  
Four months have passed and everyone has begun to get used to   
their powers and the role of their duties. The Scouts have   
continuously fight off monster attacks while the Generals on earth   
continue to train. The scouts are in the middle of a big fight with   
numerous youmas attacking the palace.  
"We can't keep doing this forever guys."   
"Should we try double teaming any of them?"   
"It would take too long Mars."  
Sailor Mercury takes her computer out and tries to find a weakness in   
all the youma. She isn't paying attention and is hit by a blast of   
energy that knocks her to the ground.  
"Anything Mercury!?"   
"No, noth-"   
"Mercury! You'll pay for that!"  
Tranquility, who had been fighting alongside Sailor Mercury, kills the   
two youmas that both him and Sailor Mercury were fighting. He goes   
over to Sailor Mercury's side to see if she's okay and Sailor Mars   
looks over toward him to see if she's okay.  
"How is she?"   
"She's just unconcious. She'll be fine."   
"Get her inside Tranquility, and bring some back up   
with you."  
Tranquility picks up Sailor Mercury and carries her inside and takes   
her into her room. he lays her down on the bed and summons a servent   
to help Sailor Mercury. He then leaves the room to look for his   
mother.  
*Don't worry Amy, you'll be okay.* "Hey, can I get   
some help in here!?"   
"Yes Prince, what is it?"   
"I want her kept under constant supervision. I think   
she has a concussion and her breathing is   
beginning to get shallow. If her condition   
changes I want to be notified immediatly."   
"Of course."  
Queen Serenity is watching the battle from a window in the palace. As   
she's watching the fight, she feels helpless because there's nothing   
that she can do to help. She then thinks of an idea and goes to the   
communicator room.  
"This is our worst attack yet and I wish I could do   
something to help them."   
"Mother we have a problem. Our warriors are falling   
left and right and Sailor Mercury has a   
concussion and shallow breathing."   
"I know Tranquility, will Sailor Mercury be okay?"   
"I think so."   
"Good, keep an eye on her, I have to contact Earth."  
  
On Earth, the king is in the throne room discussing affairs   
between two subjects when one of the servents who run the communicator   
comes running in.  
"Sorry for the intrusion Sire but I have some urgent   
news that you must address."   
"What is it Yamcha?"   
"I just recieved word from Queen Serenity that the Moon   
Kingdom has fallen under attack and they ask   
for our assistance."  
The king sits there quietly and thinks over the situation before he   
reaches a decision. He sends the servent away with the decision and he   
finishes what he was doing before the interuption.  
"Tell Queen Serenity that we will help them Yamcha.   
Summon Goku for me."   
"What about your son and the Generals?"   
"They're not ready yet."  
"Yes Sire."  
The servent heads toward Goku's room and on the way, runs into Zoicite.   
Zoicite tells him where to find Goku and servent heads toward the   
training room.  
"Oh Zoicite, would you happen to know where Goku is?"   
"Yes, he's is the training room."  
The servent enters the training room and tells Goku about the king. He   
puts his weapon away and puts his shirt back on then leaves the   
training room and heads toward the throne room.  
"Goku?"   
"Oh Yamcha, long time. You up for a little sparring?"   
"Not now Goku. I came to tell you that the king has   
requested your presence."   
"What for?"   
"I don't know. Now I have to pass a message on to   
Queen Serenity, excuse me."  
Goku enters the throne room and stands before the king. He bows his   
head in respect and the king starts to explain to Goku what the problem  
is.  
"Hello Sire, pleasure to see you again."   
"The feeling is mutual, anyway we have a problem. The   
Moon Kingdom has fallen under attack and we've   
been asked to help."   
"Why am I the only one here?"   
"I know you can handle this on your own. Now will you   
help?"   
"I'll do what I can."  
Goku nods his head and goes to prepare to leave. The Scouts are still   
having a hard time with al the youmas. They've already lost Sailor   
Mercury and Sailor Jupiter can barely stand. The youma continue to   
advance on the palace, destroying whatever is in the way.  
"Jupiter, you okay?"   
"I, ugh think my hip is dislocated Mars."   
"Can you still fight?"   
"I-I think so. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
"Dammit Tranquility, where are those reinforcements!"  
When Jupiter finishes her attack, she collapses to the ground Sailor   
Mars quickly turns around to see what happened. Sailor Jupiter tells   
her not to worry and to keep fighting.  
"Jupiter!"   
"Keep fighting Mars. I'll be okay."  
In the transport room, Queen Serenity is quietly waiting for the aid   
from Earth to arrive. The portal is energized and a minute later, Goku   
walks through the portal. he stands there looking for Queen Serenity.  
"Whoa, now that was a ride."   
"You, who are you!"   
"Easy buddy, I need to talk to Queen Serenity."   
"I'm Queen Serenity, and you are?"   
"I am Goku, loyal friend to Prince Darien of Earth.   
What's the problem your Majesty?"  
Goku goes over to the window to see what's going on. He's amazed at   
what he sees.  
"Outside in the courtyard, my soilders are under attack   
by those monsters and are being beaten severly.   
One of my best warriors has already fallen."   
"I'll do what I can."  
  
Back at the fight the Scouts and soilders are still being   
beaten badly. Tranquility is also getting banged up a bit. Serenity,   
who's watching collapses to the ground when Tranquility is hit.  
"The soilders are dropping too fast."   
"We have to keep fighting Mars. The Princess must be   
protected."   
"What do these things want? Ah!!"  
"Tranquility!"  
Goku runs out the palace gate and looks around to deternine the   
situation. He sees numerous soilders falling and three girls in very   
short skirts getting beat up pretty bad. Sailor Jupiter, who is on the   
ground now, is about to be killed by one of the youma, holding a sword.   
Goku takes out his bo staff and atacks.  
"Power Pole Extend!"  
Goku's bo extends from 6' to 30' and strikes the youma in the wrist,   
causing it to drop the sword. Both it and Sailor Jupiter look to see   
what happened.  
"Who dares!?"   
"Wha-What happened?"  
They look over and see goku standing at the palace gate. Sailor   
Jupiter asks who he is and Goku jumps to her side. In the air he fires   
a ki blast at the youma which destroys it.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size buddy! Ki   
attack!"   
"Wh-Who are you?"   
"Hey you two, in the orange and red, keep them busy   
for a minute."  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus turn their heads to see who's talking.   
Sailor Mars is upset that Goku is ordering her and Sailor venus around.   
She starts shouting back at him but eventually gives in.  
"Who do you think you're talking to and get away from   
Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Look, I'm here to help, now shut up and do as I say."   
"But you still-"  
The two remaining Scouts start attacking any youma nearby. Goku drops   
his right foot back and stands there. Sailor mars and Sailor Venus   
peak their heads around to see what he's doing.  
*Time to power up!*   
"Whatever you're doing, you better move it!"   
"I'm almost done. Kamehe, amehe, kameheem- HA!"  
Goku fires a powerful energy blast that destroys all the remaining   
youma. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars run over to where he and Sailor   
Jupiter are.  
"Jupiter, you okay?"   
"My-ah!"  
Goku looks at Sailor Jupiter's leg and then tells the two other Scouts.   
They introduce themselves and Goku carries Sailor Jupiter inside.  
"Her leg is broken in two different places. She should   
be okay in a few weeks."   
"Ah, what's your name?"   
"My name is Goku, from Earth."  
"This is Sailor Venus and I'm Sailor Mars. The one   
you're carrying is Sailor Jupiter."  
They arrive back at the palace and Goku lays Sailor Jupiter down down   
in her room. The queen comes in to see what happened.  
"What happened?"   
"Her leg's injured but she'll be okay."   
"How's Mercury?"   
"She's fine Mars. Goku, thank you for everything."   
"My pleasure your Highness. I must be getting back to   
my duties."  
  
Darien and the four generals are looking all over the palace   
for Goku. Tracy, who is out in the garden looking sees Goku walk by   
after returning from the moon.  
"Goku!"   
"Oh hi Tracy."   
"Where've you been? We've been looking all over for   
you."   
"Well, I've been around. Where is everyone?"   
"Darien's in the west end, no here he comes."  
Darien walks up to Goku and the two of them start talking. The four   
generals find them soon and they all go eat.  
"Where've you been today?"   
"I went out for a while. Did I miss anything?"   
"No I was just wondering."  
They all go to eat and talk about upcoming events. he tells everyone   
that his father has asked for all of them to be in the throne room at   
7:00 after dinner.  
"Umm, delicious."   
"I agree with Zoi."   
"My father has asked for us all to be in the throne   
room at 7:00 tonight."   
"Any idea why?"   
"None Jedite."  
They all report to the throne room and stand before the king. there   
are other people in the room as well.  
"Any clue what's going on Neflyte?"   
"No."   
"Qiuiet you two! Show some respect."  
The king rises and begins the ceremony. He gives a short speach and   
the party begins.  
"Darien, Malichite, Zoicite, Neflyte, Jedite and Goku,   
you are all prepared for the battle ahead..."  
  
A month passes and Darien meets Goku and the others outside in   
the courtyard. They're all excited about going to the moon, they board   
the ship and leave.  
"Good morning everybody."   
"Boy you're in a good mood Darien."   
"Of course he is. We're only going to meet the six   
hottest girls in the universe. Who wouldn't be   
in a good mood?"  
Everyone looks at Malichite and he shrugs his shoulders.  
"What, I'm not allowed to have fun?"   
"You can be very strange sometimes."   
"Okay everyone, all aboard, next stop, the moon."  
  
How'd everyone like that? Part 4 should be out soon so, keep an eye   
out for it. That's where the real fun begins. 


	4. The Party

  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
Part IV-The Party  
  
  
"Wow, this is great! I can't wait for them to get   
here!"  
"You said it Mina."  
"What do you think the prince will look like Seren?"  
"Well I heard all of his guardians are pretty hunky   
Amy."  
  
The girls continue to fanatisize over what the prince and the   
guardians will look like. Tranquility comes over to the girls after a   
few minutes of them waiting. Serenity turns to her brother and sees   
that he has a worried look on his face. He tells her that there is   
trouble outside and one attacked Queen Serenity and another Selenity.  
"What is it Tran?"  
"These four people-looking things just appeared in the   
sky and threatened to destroy mother. Four   
guards died by an energy blast while defending   
her and Selen."  
"What did they look like?"  
"The one that attacked mother had red hair and was very   
ugly Raye. A white hair guy attacked Selen."  
The girls look at each other and nod in agreement. Luna comes running   
in yelling at everyone. They all turn around to see why Luna's so   
excited. She tells everyone that they have to get outside because   
there is major trouble.  
"It has to be Beryl guys."  
"You're right Amy. We can't let her get the crystal."  
"Girls!"  
"What is it Luna?"  
"We have major trouble outside, come on."  
  
Darien and crew have just landed and begin walking toward the   
palace gate. They look around and see what a mess everything is from   
the fighting that is going on. They all look around and are surprised   
at all the destruction around them. Malichite points out to everybody   
that the palace seems to have sustained little damage so they assume   
the Moon Kingdom is winning.   
"Wow, what a mess. They must have just got done with a   
huge fight or something to have this place in   
so bad of shape."  
"No Zoicite, they're in the middle of one, look over   
there. The palace seems to be holding up okay   
so that's a good thing."  
Neflyte looks over to his left and sees Queen Beryl, the others and a   
bunch of youmas attacking the palace. The soldiers are trying the best   
they can to fight back but aren't having very much success.  
"By the Gods, Darien, everyone look over there."   
"What is it? What the hell are those things!?"  
"I don't know Jedite, and I don't want to."  
The girls all transform and start running toward the palace gate. As   
they run by the gate, Sailor Jupiter falls behind and notices six men,   
being held outside the gate. She recognizes one of them as Goku. The   
guards release the guys and Sailor Jupiter takes off after the other   
Scouts. the guys, who are completely stunned as in what just happened,   
stand there motionless.  
"Come on everyone, gotta move it!"  
"Right Venus. Wait a second, that was Goku. Guards,   
unhand those men this instant!"  
"I'm sorry Miss Jupiter, our orders come from the queen   
herself not to allow anyone into the palace."  
"You know I have the authority to over ride her orders   
now release them!"  
"Jedite, hit me. Ouch!"  
"Why'd you want me to do that?"  
"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."  
"Not here even 10 minutes and you have a crush on a   
girl. You never change."  
Neflyte gives Zoicite an ice glare and they all go inside the palace.   
A servant shows all of them to their rooms. The guys all meet in   
Darien's room to talk. They decide to go join the fight outside and   
notice that the fight is getting worse for the Moon Kingdom every   
minute. Malichite surveys the area and then comes up with a plan.  
"Well, now what?"  
"I say we go try to help in that fight outside Zoicite.   
The Moon Kingdom's forces didn't look in to   
good of shape."  
"I'm with Jedite. The more help the better, in any   
fight."  
"Looks like they're losing and losing bad."  
"You got that right Zoicite."  
"Jedite, Zoicite you guys take the left. Remember on   
top of your regular weapons, you have your   
powers. Jedite from what I've seen, fire works   
well on these guys."  
"Got it!"  
"Neflyte and I will take the right. All of you   
remember, no one here knows us and they won't   
know what side were on, use caution."  
"Darien and I will go over to the girls we saw earlier   
and try to find out what's going on. Any   
problems, contact everyone on the communicator   
immediately."  
The guys all split up and put their plan into action. Darien and Goku   
start running toward the Scouts then Goku stops along with Darien.   
They notice something then Goku fires an attack at one of the beings in   
the sky. The blast Goku throws flies right by Diamond's head. Darien   
takes out one of his roses and throws it, blocking Diamond's attack.   
They then run over to where the Scouts are to see if they're okay.  
"You think those are Serenity's guardians Goku?"  
"Got me Darien, we'll- stop!"  
"What?"  
"Over there, the girl on the ground."  
"That one in the blue is injured, and that guy's about   
to finish her off. Is he in your range?"  
"Please don't insult me Darien." *His power level's   
about the same as mine, this should be easy.*   
"Ki attack!"  
"Goku, boy are we glad to see you."  
"Who threw that!?"  
"That would be me. My name is Goku a Sayian."  
Diamond hovers there thinking to himself then offers Goku a proposal  
to join him because of a sayian's power. Goku declines and the two of   
them go at it for a few minutes while the others watch. Diamond   
disappears after a few minutes, leaving Goku to return to the fight.  
"A sayian huh, I've heard of your kind. We'll leave   
this pathetic excuse for a kingdom if you join   
us."  
"No way, I will never work for you!"  
"Too bad, you would've made a great Nega-warrior."  
"Get him Goku!"  
"Where'd he go?"  
The fight continues and slowly ends. The Scouts return to the palace   
while Darien and the guys look at the battlefield. There are dead   
soldiers and youma all over the place as they re-group and return to   
the palace. When they arrive at the palace, they start looking around   
for Queen Serenity.  
"Any idea what's going on here Malichite?"  
"I don't know Jedite. But whatever we stumbled into   
but I think it's something big."  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
"Well, lets head back to the palace, maybe the queen   
can make some sense of this for us."  
  
The guys enter the palace and try to find out where the Scouts   
went. As they wander around the palace looking for the queen, they   
look at the design of the palace and are amazed. As they walk around   
the hallways they soon come across Queen Serenity, who is talking to   
Tranquility. She introduces him to them and they introduce themselves.   
She then tells them what the fight was they fought in.  
"The design of this place is absolutely amazing. I'm   
sorry Darien but, the design of this place   
blows your palace away."  
"I'm not offended Jedite, I agree completely."  
"Wonder how we'll know what the queen looks like?"  
"It shouldn't be to hard to determine who she is   
Malichite. I think that's her there."  
"Queen Serenity?"  
"Oh Goku, pleasure to see you again."  
"Again?"  
"Yeah, the day I "disappeared", I was here helping in   
another battle."  
"Oh this is my son, Tranquility."  
"Pleasure, I am Prince Darien and this is Zoicite,   
Malichite, Jedite, Neflyte and Goku."  
Tranquility shakes everyone's hand and they all head to there   
respective rooms to get ready for the dance that night.  
"Pleased to meet all of you."  
"There's a party tonight at 7:00 in the ball room. I   
insist that you attend. Formal introductions   
will be made then."  
  
It's now 7:00 and everyone is in the palace ball room at the   
party. The guys have decided to wear their uniforms except for Goku,   
who is wearing his armor, that's a lot like Darien's. They are all   
standing over by the punch bowl talking to each other. Jedite is   
looking around scanning the room to see if anyone is there he may like   
to talk to.  
  
"Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like were   
sticking out a bit."  
"That's probably because we're not dancing Neflyte."  
"Sorry Malichite no one here interests me- I take that   
back."  
"What Neflyte?"  
"That one in the green."  
Neflyte points over to where Lita is talking to Raye. They're   
discussing the last attack and then Raye points out Jedite and Neflyte   
across the room. They then start talking about the two of them.  
"I don't know about you Raye but I'm getting sick of   
these attacks. We don't even know what they   
want yet."  
"I know Lita. I'm getting pissed myself. If it wasn't   
for Goku and his friends, we'd all be dead   
probably."  
"Good point, I wonder who his friends were?"  
"Boy, check him out."  
"What?  
"The blonde over by the wall."  
"Hmm, I like the brown haired guy myself."  
"Hey they look like two of Goku's friends that helped out."  
  
Everything quiets down and the Queen is introduced and she   
introduces the generals, Darien and Goku. After everyone is   
introduced, the party continues and everyone starts dancing again.   
Darien and Goku stand speechless by the table with the rest of the   
guys. Zoicite and Malichite try to snap both of them out of their   
trances by shaking them then snapping their fingers in front of them.  
"Presenting her Royal Highness, Queen Serenity with her   
daughters Princess Serenity, Princess Selenity   
and her son Prince Tranquility."  
"Thank you, welcome everyone. Tonight we have some   
special guests here, General Jedite from   
Saturn, General Neflyte of Uranus, General   
Zoicite of Neptune and General Malichite of   
Pluto. Also tonight we have Prince Darien of   
Earth here and his friend, Goku."  
"Darien, Goku?"  
"Hey you two, wake up."  
"Huh, oh sorry Zoicite."  
"Darien, what happened?"  
"Nothing, I just-."  
"Just what?"  
"Just saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in the   
entire universe."  
"Same for me Malichite."  
They all decide to walk around and mingle with everyone at the party.   
Darien and Goku walk around and soon see Serenity and Selenity talking   
to each other by the food table. They both go up to the two princesses   
and ask them if they would like to dance. Darien asks Serenity and   
Goku asks Selenity.  
"So why are we standing around here guys? Lets go   
mingle with everyone. Maybe get a few dances   
in."  
"Good call Zoi, lets go."  
"C-ya guys later."  
"How about my room after the dance?"  
"Okay Darien."  
"Boy, I don't know about you but Princess Serenity   
knocked me out."  
"Same happened to me with Princess Selenity."  
"There they are over there, lets go talk to them."  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Oh. Yes."  
Darien and Serenity begin dancing along with Goku and Selenity. As   
they're dancing, Darien introduces himself and they begin quietly   
talking to each other and getting to know each other a little. They   
continue dancing into until the end of the song.  
"You dance very well Princess."  
"Oh thank you, please just call me Seren."  
"Okay Seren, and my name is Prince Darien."  
"Oh yes, from Earth right? Nice to meet you."  
"You know, you have the most unique hairstyle I've ever   
seen."  
"My friend Raye nags me about it sometimes."  
"Well I won't, I really like it."  
"Thank you. Is that your friend dancing with my   
sister."  
"Yes, his name's Goku. He's been my friend since we   
were six."  
Darien and Serenity both stare at each other and get lost in each   
other's eyes. He compliments her on her eyes, which causes Serenity to   
blush a bright shade of red. Serenity's heart starts racing in her   
chest. Darien keeps telling himself to calm down and relax. As the   
song fihishes playing, Darien lightly kisses her hand and then they   
decide to go take a walk.  
"Your eyes are as blue as our oceans back home."  
"Oh, hehe. Thank you."  
"Hey, you want to go take a walk?"  
"Sure, I can show you the flower garden. It's   
beautiful."  
Goku and Selenity are dancing and see Serenity and Darien go outside   
toward the flower garden. They continue talking about Serenity and   
Darien then Goku asks Selenity if anything has really changed since   
he had been there last. Goku heads over to the punch bowl to get some   
punch for Selenity and himself when the song ends.  
"Look at them."  
"Yeah, I think she finally found the right guy."  
"Yeah, I've never seen him so happy."  
"So has anything changed since I was hear last?"  
"What do you mean? I had never seen you before today."  
"I was here for a short time, when Sailor Jupiter broke   
her leg."  
"That was you who saved her?"  
"Yup. Be right back."  
Goku arrives at the punch table and meets Malichite and Jedite there.   
They talk for a few minutes as Goku pours two glasses of punch. He   
then heads back to Selenity.   
"Hey you two, you guys having a good time?"  
"Sure am, I met this great girl standing over there in   
the blue dress.Her name's Amy, and she has the   
most beautiful blue eyes. Almost like   
sapphires."  
"Well that's good, how'd you two meet?"  
"I asked her to dance you moron!"  
"You mean you finally built up the guts to ask a girl   
to dance. I'm so proud of you Zoi."  
"Ah shut up Malichite! You meet anyone tonight?"  
"That gorgeous blonde in the orange there. Her name's   
Mina."  
"Wow. You can be a pain in the ass sometimes Malichite   
but, you have excellent taste in women my friend."  
"Thanks, I think."  
"Well, the princess awaits, excuse me."  
  
Goku returns to Selenity and gives her the punch. They both   
sip their punch and soon Tranquility and Misato. come over. Selenity   
introduces Goku to her brother and his girlfriend.   
"Here you go."  
"Thank you, oh Tranquility. Goku, this is my brother   
Tranquility and his friend Misato."  
"We met earlier."  
Jedite is dancing with Raye as the music continues to play. They then   
go sit down on a bench in the garden to talk. Jedite explains some of   
the things that happen on his planet which really surprise Raye. They   
get off the bench and continue to walk toward the rose garden.  
"Your a very good dancer Miss Raye."  
"Thank you, and please just call me Raye."  
"I've never been to Mars, what's it like?"  
"Well, it's nice for the most part, however when we   
have wars they get real bad and sometimes last   
a long time. What's Saturn like?"  
"Well, it's very dark, we don't get a lot of sunlight.   
The rings around the planet we use as   
raceways."  
"That sounds like a lot of fun."  
"Oh one more thing, no one dies."  
"What! You mean you're immortal."  
"Not exactly. Saturn is the god of Rebirth so everyone   
on the planet is reborn when they "die". I   
however lose that ability when I leave the   
planet and, I can cure any injury."  
"You want to see the rose garden?"  
"Sure."  
Lita is standing along side Neflyte talking as the party ends. She is   
fasinated that Neflyte can read the stars and he explains he was born   
with the ability which really awes her. They part company for the   
night and head to their rooms.  
"So you can read the stars? What is that?"  
"Yup, one person every 100 years is born with the   
ability. It means I can get answers for   
questions, in a way I can predict things."  
"Wow, well the party's ending, will I see you   
tomorrow?"  
"Of course Miss Lita."  
  
The girls all meet in Serenity's room to talk about the party   
that night. They're all telling their stories to everyone and giggling   
about the party. They talk about the guys that they met during the   
duration of the party.  
"So, how'd everyone like the party tonight?"  
"I loved it. Especially with the guy I met."  
"Really Mina, then start talking."  
"Well, his name is Malichite and he's from Pluto. He's   
really hot and has great eyes. What's Prince   
Darien like?"  
"He's sweet, warm and caring. We went for a walk and   
he told me about Earth, which sounds really   
nice. The reason they all came was to help   
us in the fight he said."  
"Ah Selenity, I don't mean to be rude but, Goku doesn't   
really look like a human."  
"He's a sayian Raye."  
"What are they?"  
Amy speaks up and tells everyone what a sayian is. Then the rest of   
the girls tell their stories and decide to go to bed.   
"They're a special type of warrior Mina. Very few are   
left in the galaxy. At the light of the full   
moon, they transform into a huge beast that   
destroys anything."  
"Why hasn't that happened then?"  
"Sayians are born with tails. If they lose their tail,   
they lose that ability."  
In Darien's room. the guys are going over their night with each other.   
Everyone is there except for Zoicite, which everyone is a little   
worried about where he is.  
"I am very impressed with you two. Getting Princess   
Serenity and Princess Selenity."  
"I don't know whether to hit you or thank you for that   
remark Jedite."  
"Anyway, who was that black haired girl in the red you   
were talking to Jedite?"  
"Her name's Raye, she's great. She's from Mars and can   
do all sorts of things with fire."  
"I already told you guys about Mina so, I'm going to   
bed."  
The next day, everyone meets for breakfast in the dining room. The   
guys all sit next to the girls they met the night the night before.  
"Hey everyone!"  
"Hi Raye you're in a good mood."  
"Sure am Selen."  
"Did anyone here a loud crash last night."  
"As a matter of fact yes, Seren."  
"Do you know what it was Tranquility?"  
"I asked Misato here this morning and she didn't know   
either."  
"It sounded like something was broken."  
Zoicite walks in last and has no expression on his face. He's a   
total mess and sits down next to Amy.  
"Zoicite, what happened!"  
"Yeah, you look like hell."  
Zoicite looks over at Amy and struggles to say something. Finally,   
the Queengives her orders and everyone leaves.  
"I-I don't want to talk about it."  
"You sure buddy?"  
"Yeah Goku."  
"Well everyone, we have a long day so be at the   
training hall in 15 minutes."  
"Yes your Highness."  
  
So, any idea what that noise was, or why Zoicite looked in so bad of   
shape? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.  



	5. Problems Revealed

  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
Part V-Problems Revealed  
  
  
Everyone arrives at the training hall and Serenity introduces   
the generals to Luna and Artemis. The girls transform and the guys are   
in total awe of what they seeing. The generals stand there and Jedite   
makes a smart remark about the girls' uniforms and gets an elbow in the   
ribs from Malichite. Neflyte then realizes that the girls are the same   
ones they saw fighting yesterday. After they transform, Sailor Mercury   
introduces the other Scouts and everyone then holds a quick   
demonstration of powers they all begin sparring.  
"I guess before we get started guys, you should be   
introduced to your trainers, this is Luna and   
this is Artemis."  
"Cats?"  
"Yes Jedite, we're cats."  
"Whoa that cat talked, Luna right?"  
"No, she's Luna, I'm Artemis."  
"Shall we get started?"  
"Girls, you can transform."  
"Ah, cute outfits. Ouch what was that for!?"  
"Will up grow up Jedite."  
"Wait a second, you're the girls we helped yesterday."  
"Yup, this is Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor   
Jupiter and I'm Sailor Mercury."  
"Now we'll have a short power demonstration."  
When everyone is finished, they girls de-transform and they go out to   
the garden to figure out what they're doing for the day. Serenity and   
Darien decide to go have a picnic while Amy and Zoicite head to the   
library.  
"So what do you want to do today Seren?"  
"I don't know, why don't we just have our own little   
picnic. Just the two of us out in the garden."  
"That sounds like fun."  
"Hey Zoicite, I can show you the library if you like.   
You said you like reading."  
"Sure Amy, I haven't read any good books in a long time."  
Lita and Neflyte decide go to the far end of the palace grounds to look   
at the stars while Raye and Jedite head inside toward her room to   
talk. Mina and Malichite just decide to take a walk while Goku,   
Tranquility, Selenity and Misato decide to get some more training in.  
"Come on Lita, I have something you may want to see, on   
the far end of the palace. Come on."  
"Oh really, what is it?"  
"You'll see. It's a little trick I was born with."  
"Hey Raye, why don't we just go back inside and talk in   
your room, get to know each other a bit   
better."  
"Okay, what are you guys doing?"  
"Just going for a walk Raye."  
"Tranquility wants to take Goku on so we're getting   
some training in."  
"Even Selenity?"  
"Yeah, I want to start helping during the fights."  
  
Everyone goes in different directions to spend time with each   
other. Darien and Serenity are having their picnic in the rose garden   
and relaxing with each other. Darien picks a pink rose and hands it to   
her then Darien shows Serenity his ability to create roses in his hand.   
Darien presses his fore-finger and thumb together and a rose appears   
between them. Serenity is in total awe and Darien gives her the rose.   
She blushes as red as the rose is and Darien reaches for Serenity's   
face then kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back with everything   
she has and her heart starts racing. When they break the kiss,   
Serenity moves closer to Darien and he puts his arm around her as they   
finish eating.  
"I love spending time in the rose garden, its so   
lovely. You like roses?"  
"Yes as a matter of fact Seren. Hey you want to see a   
little trick?"  
"Sure."  
"Remember that rose that saved Amy that day?"  
"Yeah, you threw that?"  
"Yeah, but watch."  
"How'd you do that Darien?"  
"I was born with that's all I can say. I press my   
thumb and fore-finger together and, that's it.   
Here."  
"Thank you."  
"You know, you're beautiful."  
"Aww, come on, lets finish up eating then go for a   
walk."  
Lita and Neflyte are standing on the east side of the palace grounds   
looking at the stars. Neflyte explains to Lita and teaches her to read   
the stars, just like he can. Neflyte tells Lita that he'll give her a   
quick demonstration so she can see what to do. When he's done, Lita   
gives it a try and does it easily.  
"The Earth looks so beautiful from here."  
"Yeah, you ready to learn how to do this?"  
"Sure, it sounds interesting."  
"Okay, first you have to completely clear your mind.   
Don't think about anything and just concentrate   
on what you're doing. Then you call upon the   
power of the stars to show you the answer to   
your "question."  
"That sounds easy enough."  
"I'll give you a demonstration so you can see how it   
works. I call upon the power of the stars, I   
need to know Sailor Jupiter's true identity.   
The great archer Sagittarius has fired his   
arrow across the heavens and, Lita Kino is   
Sailor Jupiter."  
"Cool, let me try."  
"Give it a shot."  
"I call upon the power of the stars. I need to know   
who Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom will   
marry when the time comes. The musician   
Morphius is playing his harp, Princess   
Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom will marry,   
Prince Darien of Earth."  
"See, piece of cake."  
Lita is so excited she jumps at Neflyte throwing her arms around him,   
knocking him off balance and onto his back. She falls on top of him   
and the two of them stare into each other's eyes. Lita lowers her head   
and kisses Neflyte. Neflyte puts his arms around her waist and pulls   
Lita toward him. He kisses her back and Lita lays down beside Neflyte   
on the ground they both lay there laughing. Minako and Malichite are   
walking along and stop by the water fountain in the middle of the   
palace grounds. They sit down on a bench and try to think of what to   
talk about.  
"So, what do you want to talk about Mina?"  
"How about, this."  
Mina jumps at and crushes her lips to Malachite's. He's caught   
completely off guard by this but quickly regains his composure. When   
they break the kiss, Malichite is at a loss for words. Mina apologizes   
for doing that but Malichite simply waves it off saying that he didn't   
really mind. He leans over and kisses her again as their hearts speed   
up and their imaginations run wild.  
*Wow, talk about diving right in.*  
"I'm sorry, that was probably a bit fast wasn't it?"  
"So what's your point? I didn't mind."  
Zoicite and Amy are in the library reading. Zoicite is looking at one   
of "The Moon Chronicles" that Amy had written over her time on the   
moon. He finds them very interesting and comments on something he just   
read. Amy looks at Zoicite who now looks very angry. He's red in the   
face and both his fists are clenched. In his head, numerous voices are   
going off in his head as he tries to control his temper.  
"Hmm, these are really interesting Amy."  
"Thanks Zoicite, some of them I wrote myself."  
"Really, that's great. You're writing's pretty good."  
"Thank you."  
"I never knew Neptune and Uranus had that close of a   
bond. I mean, I knew we were allies but I   
never knew we were so close. That's probably   
why me and Neflyte get along so well."  
"Probably. Zoicite, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing Amy." *It is something you idiot, and   
there it is. Go over there and break it in   
half! No! Not here, not in front of Amy.*  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine Amy. Can you hand me another book please?"  
Raye and Jedite are in her room sitting on her bed. They're talking   
about their childhood along with other things. A servant knocks on the   
door and Raye tells her that it's okay to come in. The servant enters   
with some things that Raye had requested earlier.  
"So when did you find out that you were one of   
Serenity's guardians Raye?"  
"When I was 10 or so. Once I was told, I was taught   
how to fight by my brother Ares. How about   
you?"  
"Well, like I said, all the people on Saturn have the   
same ability to heal and that but, once I saved   
five people with my dome and it was then that I   
was told."  
"Oh, come in. Phoebes, come on in."  
"Thank you Miss Raye. Here are the drinks you asked   
for."  
"Thanks, you want to stay a while and talk with us.   
You remember Jedite from the party last night   
don't you?   
"Yes, hello sir."  
"Another thing, please just call me Raye, I sometimes   
think you're afraid of me because you always   
call me "Princess" or "Lady", please just   
Raye."   
Tranquility, Misato, Goku, and Selenity are in the training room giving   
Selenity her first lesson. Goku is showing her some simple punches and   
blocks and to his surprise, she finds them fairly easy. Selenity and   
Goku spar for a few minute while Tranquility and Misato watch.   
Eventually Selenity gets a good shot in on Goku's chest, knocking him   
down. Selenity runs over to him to make sure she didn't hurt him.   
Tranquility and Misato both start laughing.  
"Okay, If you hit him here, the attacker goes down, no   
matter how hard you hit them. They're right   
there on you. They're called the solaplexes.   
They're like a pressure point."  
"Oh, and right there on you Goku?"  
"Yeah. However, some youma don't have those. They're   
weak spot is their left knee in that case,   
ready for a little sparring?"  
"Sure. Goku, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Told you it was easy."  
"Looks like she got you Goku."  
"Yeah, and she has a good right, that stung a bit."  
  
A few months pass and the girls are talking in Serenity's room   
about the party that night. Amy is very excited about something while   
Lita is telling everyone little secrets about what she's seen will   
happen. Serenity looks over at Amy who looks very happy and sits over   
next to Amy to talk to her then there is a knock at the door. Mina   
answers it and Jedite comes in and him and Raye leave the room to go   
to her room.  
"Wow, I can't wait for this party tonight, it's going   
to be so much fun. Malichite and I are going   
to have a great time!"  
"I know Mina, Jedite promised to take me out to eat   
first then we're going to the party."  
"Oh, before I forget; wear your black dress tonight   
Raye."  
"What for Lita, is something going to happen tonight?"  
"Trust me Raye. wear the black dress."  
"Amy, you're in a good mood, what's going on?"  
"Matt is going to be at the party tonight and he has a   
surprise for me there"  
"Really, that's great Amy. Knowing him it'll be   
interesting."  
"Oh hi Jedite, come on in."  
"Thanks Mina, Raye, you ready?"  
"Yeah, I have to get dressed so, you can wait outside.   
You said my Black dress Lita?"  
"Yeah."  
The time of the party soon arrives and everyone makes their way to the   
ball room. Goku has just left his room and comes across Mike, who is   
also on his way to the party. When they arrive, they each go their   
separate ways, looking for their friends.  
"Oh Mike, how's it going?"  
"On your way to the ball Goku?"  
"Yup, I'm supposed to meet Selen there. Who's your   
date for the night?"  
"I'm just going to have some fun. I may get a few   
dances in, who knows."  
"Well, how about I get you a dance with Princess   
Selenity."  
"Really, you don't mind?"  
"Of course not, what are friends for?"  
"Thanks Goku."   
"No prob, c-ya there Mike."  
As the party progresses, everyone is having a great time except for   
Zoicite. He's standing over by the punch bowl watching one couple   
inpreticular dance. After he finishes his punch, he looks at the   
couple, who are now kissing. He tightens his grip on the glass and it   
breaks it. He is trying to figure out how someone as smart as Amy   
cannot see what a fake Matt is.  
*I oughtta kill him. If Amy wasn't there I'd freeze   
his sick ass then destroy it. I can't believe   
she can't see through him.*  
As Zoicite is thinking, he doesn't realize that Goku has walked up and   
is now standing beside him. The two of them have a short discussion   
until Zoicite notices something that just happened to Amy. He turns   
and puts his fist through the wall he had been leaning against, causing   
a hole in it. Goku grabs Zoicite by the arm and drags him outside,   
throws him against the wall and asks him to explains what is going on   
with him.  
"Hey Zoicite, Zoicite, you okay pal?"  
"Huh, oh Goku. Sorry, I didn't notice you standing there."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." *He just unbuttoned the top button of   
Amy's dress!* "Ugh!"  
"Now you listen to me, and listen good. I don't know   
what has crawled up your ass as of late but you   
better start talking. Why have you been acting   
like a total asshole lately!?"  
Zoicite stands there looking at the ground trying to think of where to   
begin. When he's done explaining, Goku tries to give Zoicite some   
advice and goes to find Michael.  
"well?"  
"You know that kid Matt?"  
"Yeah, Amy's boyfriend. What about him?"  
"Well..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
4 months ago  
  
Zoicite is walking back to his room from Darien's room after a   
party. On his way there he happens to hear a few people around the   
corner having a conversation about something. He peaks around the   
corner to see who it is and listens a little bit.  
"Wow, what a night. That Amy girl is great, I wonder   
if everyone on Mercury is that good looking?   
Hmm, wonder who that is? I'll just check   
although I shouldn't."  
"So what did you guys do at the party?"  
"Just walked around that's all Dave, you Matt?"  
"I danced with Amy, what else Joe."  
*It's that Matt kid. Amy's boyfriend.*  
Zoicite leans against the wall listening closer to Matt's and his   
friends' conversation. When they leave, Zoicite is left standing   
up against the wall, very angry. He tries to clam himself and continue   
listening.  
"Yeah, I bet that's not all you did."  
"We did more but you and Mike would get jealous if I   
told you."  
*I wonder what he means by that? I don't like where   
this is going. Calm yourself, restrain it!*  
"So how's your plan going Matt?"  
"Piece of cake. You know, she's a very intelligent   
girl but when it comes to relationships..."  
"Yeah, you'd think she'd realize you're only going   
out with her to get her in bed and ah, well   
you know."  
Zoicite, who has heard enough by now turns the corner and is standing   
behind Matt, looking like he was just walking. He "apoligizes" like he   
accidently bumped into Matt. The three guys are surprised when Zoicite   
shows up and continue their conversation, not even thinkingg anything   
of Zoicite.  
*That does it.* "Oh sorry Matt, I was on my way back   
to Darien's room. How you guys doing?"  
"Alright I guess Zoicite. We were just talking about   
the ball tonight."  
"Really, what about it?"  
"Well, Matt's girlfriend mainly. You know Princess Amy   
right?"  
"Yes Dave."  
The four of them continue talking about the ball, Zoicite being very   
careful about what he says. Dave asks Matt how far Matt has gotten   
with Amy so far and Matt explains that he is slowly getting there and   
that he is almost certain about her being in love with him. Zoicite   
asks if Matt is in love with Amy and he tells him why he is going out   
with Amy. Zoicite acts very surprised although he's getting upset   
inside as Matt explains what his plan is to Zoicite.  
"I heard you guys talking when I came around the corner   
what's the topic?"   
"Just about what each of us did at the ball that's all.   
What did you do tonight anyway?"  
"I just relaxed, hung out with Goku, that's all."  
"How far have you got with Amy so far Matt?"  
"What?"  
"Well, I'm not willing to brag but I've got her on the   
bed so far and her shirt off.  
*Keep it Zoicite, keep it.*  
"You're amazing, getting her to love you to get her in   
bed."  
"Matt, your gonna hurt her bad if she finds out."  
"You gonna tell her Mike? Don't worry."  
Zoicite, who has remain quiet during most of the conversation finally   
says something. He sounds surprised and aggitated telling Matt that he   
shouldn't be doing this because its wrong and cruel. Him and Mike get   
into a short arguement and soon Zoicite grabs him by the throat and   
picks him up. He then threatens Matt to end the relationship or   
something very bad will happen. After almost cutting all air   
circulation off in the neck, Zoicite throws Matt to the ground. Matt   
and his friends get up and run away.   
"You're really doing that Matt? Why?"  
"Because she's icredibly hot that's why Zoicite."  
"But still, you really think it's right, having a false   
relationship. I mean don't you have any type   
of morals?"  
"This sort of thing is all over the place besides, why   
are you so conerned? You in love with her?"  
"Even if I was, this is wrong. Listen to Mike, he   
knows."  
"Look, she's niave. She's book smart, but stupid when   
it comes to relationships..."  
"End it!"  
"W-What?"  
"End it, the relationship."  
"Go to hell!"  
"Listen, I lied about going back to Darien's and heard   
your whole thing. I have been keeping myself   
from destroying you now listen, I am the most   
powerful man on my planet and I will put my   
fist straight through you. You have one week,   
got it!"   
"Y-Yeah."  
Zoicite stands there looking at a vase sitting on a ledge on a nearby   
wall. He opens both hands and freezes it then walks over to it and   
shatters the ice. He then turns around and goes to his room to go to   
bed.  
"Neptune, Ice ball, Blast! I'll get that runt, I swear   
to it!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Goku looks at Zoicite who just wiped a tear from his face. Goku puts   
his hands on Zoicite's shoulders and offers him some advice. They then   
go back to the party.  
"Wow, I had no idea. I always thought he was nice   
guy."  
"Well, he's not. I don't know what to do? I want to   
kill him but it would hurt Amy."  
"If I were you, I would sit her down and talk to her."  
"I couldn't."  
"Dammit Zoicite I'm trying to help! What are you   
worried about? She'd probably rather find out   
from you then having something happen to her.   
Come on, be smart."  
Selenity is walking around the ball room, looking for Goku. She runs   
into Raye and Serenity, who tell her that he went outside with Zoicite.   
When she reaches the doorway, Goku is walking toward her and Zoicite is   
still standing against the wall. The both of them go back inside and   
start dancing.  
"Hi you two, do you happen to know where Goku went?   
I've been looking for him for 20 minutes and I   
can't find him."  
"Yeah Selen, he went out on the balcony with Zoi for   
something."  
"He seemed pretty upset at Zoicite about something."  
"Oh Selenity, hi."  
"Where have you been Goku!? I've done looking all over   
for you."  
"Just talking to Zoicite here about something.   
Remember what I said."  
  
Back inside while they're dancing, Selenity asks Goku what is   
up with Zoicite and why he looked so miserable. After a minute or two,   
Goku tells her what is wrong and Selenity is totally shocked. Goku   
assures her everything will be okay and kisses her. When they finish dancing, Goku goes to find Mike   
and brings him back to Selenity.  
"Goku, what's wrong with Zoi, he looked so, down about   
something."  
"Well, you see, ah..."  
"Goku, tell me please."  
"Okay, Amy's boyfriend is using her?"  
"In what way?"  
"To get her in bed Selen."  
"Oh my god! Since when?"  
"Since they've been going out. I'll be right back."  
Goku introduces Selenity to Mike and then leaves them alone to dance.   
He goes over to the punch bowl to watch the two of them as he sips   
some of his punch. Serenity, Lita and Raye are also over there and   
ask what he's smiling at. They look over and see Selenity and Mike   
dancing. They then begin talking about Zoicite and why he is so   
upset.  
  
"Selenity, I'm sure that you know my friend Mike."  
"Yes, we met at the last party. Can I help you with   
something Mike?"  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Oh, of course."  
"What are you smiling at Goku?"  
"Your sister Seren."  
"Wow, you let Mike have a dance with Selenity."  
"I told him I'd get him one tonight so, I figured why   
not now. Besides, I was getting kinda   
thirsty."  
"Does anyone know why Zoicite's been so mad lately?"  
"I've noticed that when someone mentions Matt, he gets   
real mad."  
"Think it's jealousy?"  
"Zoicite doesn't get jealous."  
Darien walks up to the group and joins in the conversation with them.   
He explains a situation where almost anyone would get jealous but   
Zoicite has remained perfectly calm and composed. With that said,   
Serenity grabs Darien and drags him onto the dance floor. Tranquility   
and Misato are dancing and Tranquility is a bit nervous for some   
reason. The two of them go outside and when they're looking at the   
Earth, Tranquility makes a decision.  
"Oh hi honey. What exactly, what do you mean by that?"  
"Well, he's the only one of the six of us, the guys,   
without a girlfriend, right? It's also obvious   
he likes Amy, who has a boyfriend, wouldn't you   
get jealous if that happened to you?"  
"I see your point honey. Well, we've got more dancing   
to do so, excuse us."  
"Having fun tonight Tranquility, you seem a bit edgy."  
"Of course I'm having fun. I'm dancing with you aren't   
I?"  
"Aww..."  
"Lets go outside." *Well, lets do it*  
When they get outside, Misato can tell Tranquility is very nervous   
about something. He's still trying to think of the way to ask Misato   
the question. Misato looks over at Tranquility and can tell something   
is wrong. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.   
Tranquility opens his hand and there's a small diamond ring in his   
palm. She looks at the ring and tears start to well in her eyes.   
Tranquility takes the ring and slips it on her finger.  
*Come on you chicken!* "Ah Misato?"  
"Yes, what is it Tranquility?"  
"Well, *Okay, here goes,* Misato, will you marry me?"  
"I-I, yes. Yes I'll marry you."   
Misato stands there looking at the ring on her hand then looks at   
Tranquility. She jumps at him and crushes her lips to his. He   
kisses her back with just as much passion and they stand there the   
rest of the night kissing.  
  
  
Well, I bet that was a big surprise about Zoicite. There's another   
major part in part 6 "Love and Its Fate."  
  



	6. Love And It's Fate

  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
Part VI- Love and it's fate  
  
  
The next day, all the guys, except Zoicite are in Goku's room.   
Goku explains what he found out the previous night about Amy's  
boyfriend. After a few minutes pass, there's a knock at the door.   
Goku, answers the door and everyone sees that its Mike, who is as white   
a ghost. The guys all look at Mike with death glares that make him   
slowly back away but Goku reassures him its okay. Mike sits down on   
Goku's bed and the discussion begins.  
"The nerve of that guy! Me and Lita will destroy him!"  
"Calm down Neflyte. Darien, any ideas?"  
"Well, I think we should let it play out. Zoi can   
handle it and if he needs our help, he won't   
hesitate to ask."  
"You think so Darien?"  
"Yeah, he's not incompetent Jedite."  
"Yeah, come in. Oh hey Mike."  
"What's he doing here!"  
"You got a lot of guts showing up here. Especially   
with what your buddy's doing."  
"Easy Jedite, everyone; let him talk. He wants to   
help, go ahead Mike."  
Mike starts to explain his business then Goku puts a proposition on the   
table. he tells all the guys that Mike has volunteered as a sort of   
"spy" for him so they can find out what Matt is up to. After a short   
discussion, the guys all look at each other and nod their heads and   
agree its a good idea. Malichite gives Mike an ultimatum and Mike   
leaves the room and the guys give their final opinions.  
"First of all, I understand why you're so upset, and   
you should be."  
"Boy, this guy's smart."  
"Believe me Jedite, I'm just as upset maybe more   
because I'm ashamed to be his friend in a way.   
I don't like what he's doing to Amy any more   
then any of you and I've been trying to talk   
him out of it but he won't listen. He thinks   
this is a "master plan" like he can get any   
girl in bed if he drags them through the dirt   
long enough."  
"Mike here has volunteered to keep an eye on Matt for   
me. That way, I'll be caught up to speed on   
the situation. Any objections?"  
"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. I'll warn you right now   
though, you screw this up, you're dead."  
"I won't Malichite, don't worry."  
Serenity and the girls except Amy are in her room talking. As they're   
talking, there's a knock at the door. Selenity lets Misato in, who has   
a huge grin on her face as she jumps up on Serenity's bed. Lita   
notices the ring on Misato's hand and brings it to everyone's   
attention. After Misato gives the announcement, all the girls go   
crazy.  
"I still can't believe he'd do that to Amy. You two   
are Princesses, can't you do something?"  
"We'd have to consult Mother first Raye."  
"Wait, what happened guys?"  
"Matt is using Amy, to get her in bed Lita."  
"And she hasn't found out yet?"  
"I say Raye and I go after him!"  
"Calm down Mina. Oh hi Misato."  
"Boy, you're in a good mood."   
"Yup. You bet I'm in a good mood Selenity."  
"Where'd you get the ring?"  
"Oh that, well Lita I have an announcement. Me and   
Tranquility are getting married."  
"What!"  
"I knew he was going to ask but he never told me when."  
"He tells you Selenity but not his twin, what gives?"  
All the girls continue talking excitedly when there's a knock at the   
door. Prince Darien peeks his head inside an Selenity, Serenity and   
himself head to the throne room. When they arrive, they have a short   
discussion with Queen Serenity about Darien and the generals staying on   
the Moon. Afterward, Darien leaves and Selenity and Serenity stayed to   
talk to Queen Serenity.  
"Hmm, wonder who that is?"  
"Oh hi Darien."  
"Hello Lita, Seren, Selen, your mother wishes to   
speak to us."  
"Us?"  
"You summoned us Mother."  
"Yes Selenity. I just got done talking to your father   
Darien and we decided that if you and your   
generals wish, you can stay here."  
"Thank you Queen Serenity."  
"Well, you and your friends make the Princesses and my   
daughters happy. Also, you have been a great   
addition to our fight against the Negaverse."  
"Thank you your Highness."  
"Thank you Mother."  
Once Darien leaves, the two Princesses begin talking to their mother.   
When they are done, Queen Serenity sits there quietly, trying to decide   
what to do.  
"Serenity, Selenity, what is it? You look concerned   
about something."  
"Ah Mother, last night I found out some disturbing   
news at the party."  
"What was it Serenity?"  
"She found out and I found out this morning that Amy's   
boyfriend..."  
"Yes Matt I know him. Now what is it Selenity?"  
"Matt is using her, to get her in bed and ah,"  
"I see."  
"We thought we should come to you first."  
After a few minutes of silence, Queen Serenity finally tells her two   
daughters what she wants done she asks them where they got this   
information and assures them it will be taken care of. Selenity goes   
to tell Goku the good news and on her way, she runs into Neflyte and   
Mike. She stops to talk to them about what her mother said then   
continues to try to find Goku.  
"I will tell the guards to place him under arrest   
immediately. Who told you this Serenity?"  
"Goku found out from Zoicite who has known for a while   
but has done nothing because he doesn't want   
to hurt Amy."  
"I see, I'll take care of it."  
"Thank you Mother."  
"Goku is going to be thrilled to hear this. To think   
we were talking about this last night. Oh   
hello Neflyte, Mike."  
"Hello Selen, so what is Goku going to be so excited to   
here about?"  
"Oh, you guys, Darien and everyone are going to be able   
to stay here."  
"That's great!"  
"Yes, and Mother is working on the Matt affair so, we   
shouldn't worry about that."  
"That's good."  
"Oh and Mike, thank you for the dance and the kiss at   
the end. I hope we can do it again at the next   
party."  
Mike and Neflyte watch the Princess leave then Neflyte turns to Mike in   
amazement. Mike then continues to relay the information to Neflyte   
about Matt. Tranquility comes up to the two of them and says hi, they   
then tell him what happened.  
"You kissed Princess Selenity? Does Goku know that?"  
"Yeah he knows. He doesn't care either."  
"So you got anything for me."  
"Yeah, here's a rough sketch of his plan. It's subject   
to change of course."   
"A few months huh, that's not a lot of time."  
"Look at the next thing he has lined up."  
"Hey guys, how's it going?"  
"Hi Tranquility."  
"Great, I had a blast last night."  
"You didn't-"  
"You got it Neflyte."  
"That's great, when's the wedding?"  
Raye and Jedite are sitting on a bench in the garden quietly. Jedite   
reaches for and holds Raye's hand, who blushes slightly. He reaches   
for her face and pulls it closer to his and the two of them kiss with   
as much passion they have. When they separate Jedite tells Raye to   
close her eyes as he gets a necklace out. Raye then opens her eyes and   
is completely mesmerized by the necklace. It's a 24K gold chain with a   
heart in the middle of the chain. Inside the heart are the signs of   
Mars and Saturn. When Raye realizes what the necklace is for, she   
gasps.  
"Did you here about Tranquility and Misato?"  
"Yup, she told us about it earlier this morning. They   
make a great couple I think."  
"You know, you're beautiful. Here, I have a surprise   
here for you."  
"What a beautiful necklace."  
"My sister made it, she sent it this morning."  
"Oh look, it has the, are you...?"   
Jedite turns to Raye and takes her hands in his. He lays the necklace   
in the palm if her hand. Afterward, he puts in on her. She throws her   
arms around him and kisses him with so much force, they fall off the   
bench. When they break the kiss, they lay on the ground laughing at   
each other. Afterward they get up and head inside.  
"I, Jedite, Prince of Saturn ask you, Princess Raye of   
Mars, to marry me."  
"Oh it's beautiful."  
"Here, I'll put it on you. Well?"  
"Yes- yes I'll marry you."  
"I don't know what hit harder , the kiss or you   
knocking me off the bench."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine remember, I'm from Saturn. I can't be hurt."  
"Come on, lets head inside."  
Darien, Serenity and Selenity are in the training room doing a little   
weapons sparring. Both Serenity and Selenity are double teaming   
Darien, after a few minutes, they pin Darien up against a wall and he   
says he's done.  
"Come on you two, lets go."  
"At the same time sweetie?"  
"Yeah."  
"We gotcha Darien."  
"Okay. I'm done."  
  
Another month has passed and everyone is well aware of the two   
engagements. The Scouts and everyone are in the middle of a huge fight   
with the Negaverse. Goku stops Darien as he's running by to talk to   
him for a minute. They make each other a promise to protect the   
other's princess before they go outside.  
"Hey Darien, can I talk to you for a minute."  
"Yeah sure, what's up?"  
"I have a strange feeling that this battle will be the   
worst we've faced from these freaks so far. I   
need to ask a favor."  
"Anything Goku."  
"If anything happens to me from here on in, I want you   
to promise me you'll take care of Selenity for   
me."  
"You have my word buddy."  
"Thanks, and you have mine. Now come on, we have some   
garbage to take out."  
"Right behind you Goku."  
The two of them run outside to join the fight and look around to see   
what's going on. The Scouts and Generals are holding their own since   
they're fighting in teams of two. The soldiers are being pushed back   
further and further toward the palace by the advancing youma. Serenity   
and Selenity are out fighting the youma this time and soon Goku and   
Darien arrive at their side. Goku and Darien look up and see someone   
in the sky. They aren't sure who it is and Serenity tells them what   
his name is. He looks down at the two Princesses, Darien and Goku and   
starts laughing at them. After a minute, Darien throws a rose at   
Rubeus while Goku throws a ki blast at him.  
"Mercury, you doing okay?"  
"Yeah Zoicite, Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Jupiter, Thunderclap, Zap!"  
"What the hell are you two doing out here!"  
"We're helping Darien, what's it look like."  
"Neither of you are ready for this now go back inside."  
"No Goku, we're staying!"  
"Who's that guy?"  
"His name's Rubeus Darien."  
"What's so funny?"  
"You guys here. Thinking you can actually beat the   
Negaverse. Your armies are too weak and   
pathetic. Give up now and we'll spare the two   
princesses there."  
"If you're so high and mighty, get down her and prove   
it, ha!"  
"Ki, attack!"  
Darien's rose just barely misses the stranger while Goku's attack hits   
him in the middle of the chest. After he recovers, he points right at   
Goku then fires an attack at serenity and Selenity. Darien barely   
knocks the out of the way.  
"You're gonna pay for that!"  
"Oh, and how so?"  
"Like this, ha!"  
"Serenity, Selenity, that's it!"  
At another part of the fight, Sailor Mercury is trying to get some data   
with her computer and is attacked from behind by a youma. Zoicite sees   
it out of the corner of his eye and knocks her out of the way. The   
blast knocks him through the palace wall and into the hallway. Several   
servants rush to see if Zoicite is okay. After a few minutes, he gets   
up and heads back to the fight. He runs by Malichite and he notices   
something's wrong and tells Zoicite to go back inside.  
"Mercury, are you getting anything?"  
"No nothing at all Venus."  
"Huh, look out!"  
"Are you okay Zoicite?"  
"I think my arm's broken from that collision but, I'm   
okay. Now I have to get back to the fight."  
"Zoicite, you okay?"  
"I'm fine Malichite, don't worry."  
"What's wrong with your arm?"  
"Nothing Venus, don't worry."  
"Get back inside Zoicite, that's an order!"  
"No Malichite, I'm not leaving Amy out here by   
herself!"  
With that, Zoicite takes off to where Amy is. Sailor Mars and Jedite   
are fighting youma left and right and are having a fairly easy time of   
it. Jedite is blocking numerous attacks with his dome and fighting   
the best he can hand to hand.  
"They keep coming Jedite!"  
"I know Mars , keep going. I got him, attack it."  
"But,"  
"I won't get hurt, do it."  
"Mars, celestial Fire, Surround!"  
  
Tranquility is doing the best he can fighting off the youma   
with his sword. As he's fighting, he's slashed on the shoulder and   
falls to the ground. As this happens, Serenity also falls to the   
ground because Tranquility is hit. The youma is about to kill   
Tranquility when Sailor Jupiter throws an attack at it, destroying it.  
"These things, keep on coming. I can't, keep-ah!"  
"Serenity!"  
"Tranquility must have been hit, don't worry."  
"Oh god, it's gonna kill me!"  
"Jupiter, Thunderclap Zap!"  
"Thanks Jupiter."  
Darien and Goku are still standing, guarding the princesses with the   
stranger looking at them. Darien asks the stranger his name and he   
fires an attack that misses Selenity by only five feet, then Goku   
takes off after him. Goku takes off and slams into Rubeus, he falls   
to the ground and gets to his feet. Goku yells down at him and Rubeus   
throws a few attacks at Goku. The two of them size each other up while   
they're in the air for a few minutes then Rubeus attacks Goku by   
vanishing and reappearing behind him. Rubeus punches Goku in the   
kidney, knocking him to the ground. When Goku hits the ground,   
Selenity runs over to see if he's okay. He gets to his feet and is   
about to go after Rubeus again when Selenity grabs his arm. He turns   
around and sees that it's Selenity, with tears in her eyes. he assures   
her he'll be back and takes off.   
"This guy's starting to annoy me, you Darien?"  
"I know. What's your name?"  
"Rubeus, of the Negamoon."  
"Rubeus huh. You must be a whimp like the rest of   
these youma things."  
"You'll pay for that insult, ugh!"  
"Selenity! Okay, that's it!"  
"You're gonna regret that!"  
"Get up here and lets go!"  
"Okay, who are you?"  
"I am Goku, from Earth. You gonna stand there or you   
gonna fight!?"  
"Ugh!"  
"Goku!"  
"Man that hurt. Selenity?"  
"Goku, don't. Don't fight, there's another way."  
"Listen I'll be fine, don't worry."  
"Your power level's half mine, you won't beat me!"  
All the Scouts and the generals have finished off the youma and start   
running over toward Darien and the two princesses. Sailor Venus looks   
up in the sky and sees Goku and Rubeus fighting. She points it out to   
everybody and they all stop running to watch.  
"Finally we're done."  
"Lets get over to Darien and the two princesses, come   
on."  
"Good idea Malichite."  
"Hey Jupiter, isn't that Goku over there, fighting?"  
"Yeah Venus."  
Goku is now pretty banged up from the fight, he has numerous cuts and   
bruises on his arms, his shirt is torn in numerous places and his   
kidneys are killing him. He is getting aggravated because none of his   
attacks are working. He fires an energy blast that hits Rubeus in the   
ribs and knocks him to the ground. He gets right back up and slams   
into Goku. He gets knocked back 20 feet and realizes a few of his ribs   
are cracked.  
"Nothing is working, I don't get it. I'm a sayian, I   
can't be beat."  
"You can't beat me!"  
"Kamehe- Kamehe-Kamehe-meha!"  
"Grrr, ah!"  
Goku looks over at Selenity and sees she has a worried look on her   
face. As he's taking off back to the fight he sees everyone watching   
out of the corner of his eye. After a few minutes, he's able to   
restrain Rubeus from behind and notices Sailor Jupiter standing there.   
He yells at her to throw an attack at him and Rubeus. Sailor Jupiter   
raises her arms and calls upon the power of the planet Jupiter. then   
she starts to throw multiple balls of lightning at Goku and Rubeus.   
The attack connects and both Rubeus and Goku fall to the ground.   
Neflyte looks at Sailor Jupiter completely shocked and terrified at   
what Sailor Jupiter has done.  
"Finally, you ain't getting out of this"  
"Let go!"  
"Jupiter, throw an attack at us!"  
"No way, you'll be killed!"  
"Do it!"  
"I won't."  
"I can't hold him much longer."  
"I call upon the power of Jupiter, grant me your power  
to save everyone and destroy this enemy,   
Jupiter Severe Thunderstorm Crash!"  
"What have you done Jupiter!"  
Goku and Rubeus both slam into the ground when they hit. Goku looks   
over at Rubeus and notices that he's not moving. Selenity screams and   
runs over to him. She lays his head on her lap and starts talking to   
him. He can barely answer because of how weak he is. After a minute,   
he starts spitting up blood and is having a hard time talking.   
Selenity does as Goku asks and says something to her. He kisses her   
and soon his grip loosens on her hand, his arm collapses, his head   
falls back and he's quiet.  
"Ugh!"  
"Goku! No! "Goku sweetie, you okay?"  
"R-Rubeus, is he-"  
"He's dead Goku, don't worry. How are you feeling?"  
"Sore."  
"You'll be okay, we'll get the doctor's to look at you   
and you'll be fine."  
"Selenity, give me your hand."  
"The, time we, shared was the, best time in my life.   
Don't forget me."  
"Don't talk like that Goku, you'll be fine."  
"'Til we meet again my Princess,"  
"No, NO!! Goku, GOKU!!!"  
  
  
So, how was that? Good I hope, well part 7- "The Disappearance" will   
be out soon.  



	7. The Disappearance

  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
Part VII-The Disappearence  
  
  
  
"Goku, GOKU!"  
"selenity, what's wrong?"  
Selenity looks up into Sailor Mars, tears forming in her eyes.   
Everyone looks down at Goku and Sailor Mercury bends down and checks   
Goku's vitals then looks down at the ground and shakes her head,   
which causes Selenity to start balling her eyes out. Darien and   
Serenity run over to where everyone is to see what's going on.  
"Goku, Goku, wake up. Please baby wake up."  
"I'm sorry Selenity, he's gone."  
"He can't be gone, he can't be."  
"What's going on?"  
Selenity looks up into Darien's eyes and he bends down to see and   
Selenity burries her head in Darien's chest. Darien helps Selenity   
to her feet looks over to Jedite and asks if he can do anything   
which Jedite doesn't respond to right away. Serenity comes over to   
give Selenity a comforting hug and they try to figure out what to do.  
"Oh Darien,"  
"I know Selenity, I know."  
"What happened Darien?"  
"Goku's dead Serenity."   
"Oh my, I'm so sorry Selenity."  
"Jedite, is there anything you can do?"  
"Sorry guys, I wish I could. These injuries are beyond   
my training."  
"So, what do we do now Darien?"  
"Well Raye, we should give Goku a proper sayian   
burial."  
"Then Beryl goes down!"   
  
The funeral is held the next day where Goku and Selenity   
spent a lot of there time when they were alone. Darien is holding both   
Selenity and Serenity watching the funeral progress. All the   
Scouts and Generals are in their uniforms. down on one knee. Goku is   
in his casket, burried in his armor, sword at his side and his hands   
folded. The casket is carried over to the stack of wood and it's lid   
is put on top of it and set it on fire.  
"I still don't believe this whole thing's happened   
Darien."  
"I know Selenity, I know."  
"Isn't there anything we can do Darien?"  
"I can't think of anything Serenity."  
As the casket catches on fire, Selenity stands there, tears are   
welding in her eyes. She soon can't take anymore and starts balling   
then takes off running. As the funeral ends, everyone starts filters   
back into the palace except for Darien. He walks over to Goku's grave   
and stands over it. He bends down and begins quietly talking, He tries   
as hard as he can to not cry and when he's finishes, he heads back   
inside.  
"Oh Selenity.."  
"Let her go Serenity. Imagine what she's going   
through."  
"Goku buddy, everyone here today has a great deal of   
respect for you; especially me. You've been   
gone less then a day and it feels like a huge   
part of me's gone. You know, I remember our   
promise and, I'll do the damn best job I can.   
You were, no are, the best friend I ever had.   
You'll always be a part of me."  
A few days later, no one is very talkative as they're eating breakfast.   
Selenity is just poking at her food, not really interesting. After a   
few minutes, she excuses herself and goes out in the garden to sit on   
the bench. She sits down and looks down at the ground, she can see   
flashbacks of Goku and starts crying.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Saiyans are what again Goku?"  
"Warriors from outter space that are very powerful that   
will destroy anything."  
Selenity looks at Goku a little worried. He then reassures her that   
nothing will happen and that he had an operation to be sure of it. He   
then smiles at her and puts his arm around.  
"You're not going to hurt anybody are you?"  
"No, haha. Saiyans are born with tails, that's what   
makes them like that. I had mine permanently   
removed when I was five."  
Goku pulls her closer to him and tilts her head up then kisses her to   
definatly reassure her. He makes her a promise and the two of them   
just sit in the garden, watching the flowers.  
"Listen, nothing is going to happen, Besides, you are   
the last person I would ever attack anyway, you   
mean that much to me."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Everyone else finishes breakfast and goes to prepare for training.   
Neflyte and Lita are walking toward Lita's room so she can get ready.   
On thier way, Neflyte is still trying to convince her that Goku''s   
death wasn't her fault. As they continue walking Neflyte quietly   
thinks in their is anything that they can do. he then remembers   
something that Goku once told him on Earth.  
"Lita, it wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was Neflyte, I was the one that threw that   
attack at them, I'm the reason he's dead. I'm   
surprissed I haven't been arrested or   
something."  
"That won't happen, I won't let it happen. They'll   
kill me before that happens now don't worry."  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"I got it! Lita, call everyone on your communicator,   
including Queen Serenity. Tell them to be in   
your room in five minutes."  
"How come?"  
"Just call them."  
  
Five minutes later, everyone is gathered in Lita's room very   
confused at what is going on. Amy is the last one to arrive and   
Zoicite has a disgusted look on his face. She shuts the door and   
everyone starts talking. Neflyte asks Malichite if he remembers what   
Goku told them on Earth about wishes. Malichite nods and asks Darien   
if he knows where the Dragonballs are. Selenity listens to the   
conversation and looks up at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Does anyone know what's going on?"  
"No Raye, Neflyte just told me to call everyone down   
here."  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. Matt had to show me   
something."  
"Yeah I bet."  
"Did you say something Zoicite."  
"So what's the deal Neflyte?"  
"I remember Goku talking about these Dragon things that   
can grant wishes."  
"Of course, the Dragonballs. Any idea where they are   
Darien?"  
"Not really Malichite, but I can send out a search   
party."  
"can you?"  
Selenity burries her head in Darien's chest and starts crying. Everyone   
is excited at the news and Darien soon leaves to contact Earth. Mike   
runs down towards Lita's room and runs into Darien on the way. As   
they walk to the communicator room, Mike shows Darien something   
important.  
"I better go contact home guys. Excuse me. Mike,   
what's the hurry?"  
"Huh, Darien. Boy am I glad to see you. Is it true   
about what happened to Goku?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry, I know he was your best friend. Hey I have   
something important."   
I have to go contact Earth, we have a plan to get Goku   
back."  
"Great. I'll show you this on our way."  
Lita and Raye watch Mike and Darien take off quickly. They wonder what   
the hurry is and Lita then notices the necklace that Raye has on. Raye   
tells her its an engagement gift and when Raye finishes telling Lita,   
she mentions that Neflyte hasn't done anything like that yet.  
"Where are they going so quickly?"  
"Well, Darien's going to contact Earth, as for Mike..."  
"Oh Raye, I love that necklace. Where did you get it?"  
"Jedite gave it to me, when he proposed to me."  
"Wow, I wonder why Neflyte hasn't done anything like   
that yet."  
"Give him time."  
Darien enters the communications room and contacts Earth. On the   
screen is a picture of a bald-headed man in clothing like Goku's.   
After a short discussion, the man bows to Darien and cuts off the   
connection.  
"Come in Earth, this is the Moon calling Earth."  
"Oh, Prince Darien; pleasure to seee you again."  
"Krillin, just the man I wanted to see."  
"Really, your Highness, what is it?"  
"In a battle the other day, Goku was killed. I need a   
search party dispatched to look for the   
Dragonballs."  
"Oh, I'm sorry your Highness. We'll get right on it."  
"I'm putting you in full command Krillin, I want them   
here as soon as possible."  
"Yes your Highness."  
Zoicite and Malichite are in the training room working on a few things.   
They're working on their sword techniques, which happens to be   
Zoicite's weakest weapon. Malichite is helping Zoicite blow off some   
steam with this workout because of what's happening with Amy and Matt.   
Malichite slashes Zoicites on the arm and he falls to the ground.  
"Come on Malichite, attack me!"  
"No, it's your work out and that means I'm just a   
target. Come on, keep going."  
"Why you- ow! why'd you do that!?"  
"One, there's no power in your attack and two, your not   
focussed. Your anger because of everything   
thats happened lately is clouding your head.   
That's why I was able to hit you that easy."  
"Guys, are you busy?"  
Zoicite looks over and see Serenity and Misato over by the door   
waiting. They both put their swords away and walk over to them.   
Malichite asks what's going on when he sees Serenity's face, which has   
a woried look on it.  
"We were just finishing up Seren."  
"What happened to your arm Zoi?"  
"I got hit in the arm, that's all. I'll just have   
Jedite take a look at it Misato."  
"What's wrong Seren, you look worried."  
"Well, Raye just got done with a fire reading and she   
told me that something very bad is going to   
happen soon."  
"Did she say when?"  
"No Zoicite, just be careful."  
"Thanks for the warning Seren."  
Later that day, Serenity is walking the palace grounds when she   
runs into Darien. She gives him and kisses him and they start walking   
towards the water fountain in the middle of the garden. They both sit   
down on the edge and dariens takes Serenity's hands in his.  
"Oh Darien, sorry about that."  
"Hi Seren, you are just the person I wanted to see."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm walking over to the fountain. Come on, I   
have something to show you."  
"What is it?"  
"Wait and see."  
Darien gives Seerenity her surprise and she is totally awe-struck by   
it. Tears are forming in her eyes and she's speechless. Finally,   
after a few minutes, she says something.  
"Hmm, let me see here. I had it a few minutes ago.."  
"Don't tease Darien."  
"Ah, here it is."  
"That's, for me?"  
Darien is holding a diamond necklace in his hand. He smiles at   
Serenity and places it in her hand. She blushes a light shade of red   
and giggles. he touches her face and then asks her a question,   
afterwards he puts the necklace on her and comments on it.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it."  
"I love it but, what's the ocassion Darien?"  
"Well, I wanted to know, if you wanted to marry me?"  
"I'd- I'd love to! Now, I have two gifts for you."  
"Oh really, what are they?"  
Serenty grabs Darien and crushes her lips against his. She kisses him   
with all the passion she has toward him. Darien puts his arms around   
her and kisses her back. When they break the kiss, Serenity smiles   
at Darien and gives him his second gift.  
"Well, if that has my first gift, I can't wait to see   
what my second gift is."  
"What second gift?"  
"Hey, that's not funny."  
"Just getting you back, that's all. I have it right   
here."  
Serenity gives Darien her star locket. He takes it from Serenity's   
hands and opens it. He comments on the locket and the music that it   
plays. He closes the locket then Serenity asks Darien if he had   
contacted Earth yet and if there is anything they can do for Selenity.  
"This is my Star Locket. My mother told me to give it   
to the person I'm going to marry, here."  
"It's beautiful Seren, thanks, the music's nice too.   
It reminds me of you."  
"Us, it's our locket now Darien."  
"Our locket."  
"Have you contacted Earth yet?"  
"Yeah, my servent Killin is organizing an all out   
search of the entire planet for the   
Dragonballs. He's a very capable man and I'm   
sure they'll find them soon."  
"Is there anything that we can do for Selenity?"  
Darien sits on the bench thinking for a few minutes of ways that they   
could help Selenity. After that time he is drawing a complete blank in   
ways that they can help.  
  
"Honestly Seren, I can't think of anything we can do.   
The only thing I say is that you and   
Tranquility both have to tell her and she has   
told be sure that you'll be there to help her   
along."  
  
A few weeks pass and Darien is on the communicator to Earth.   
Just as he's finishing, Selenity walks by and peaks her head in to see   
what's going on. Darien turns around and tells her what he has just   
found out. At the sound of this, Selenity jumps on and practically   
knocks Darien down while giving him a hug. he assures her that   
everything will be okay and kises her lightly on the forehead.  
"Krillin, how's the search for the Dragonballs going?"  
"Excellent your highness. We've collected five already   
and are close to finding the other two."  
"Good, keep up the good work."  
"Of course."  
"Hi Darien, who were you talking to?"  
"Oh hi Selenity, I was about to come find you. That   
was my servent Krillin back on Earth. They've   
located five of the seven Dragonballs already   
and are close to finding the other two he   
says."  
"That's great! Thank you Darien, thank you!"  
"You're welcome, I know what he meant to you. I'm   
going to go get some training in, c-ya later."  
Darien heads out the door and starts heading toward the training room.   
On his way, he runs into Mike who has something important to show   
Darien. As they continue toward the traing room, darien looks over   
what Mike has and gives it back to Mike. When they reach the room,   
they say good-bye and Mike heads toward his room.  
"I sure hope they can find the other two Dragonballs   
soon."  
"Darien, wait up!"  
"Hey Mike, whatcha need?"  
"Look, I found out that Mike is planning to pull   
something tonight. I'm not sure exactly what   
though."  
"Thanks Mike, where you headed?"  
"Just back to my room. I needed to show that to one   
of you guys as soon as I could."  
"Like I said, thanks again. Guess I'll see you   
tonight."  
Queen Serenity is in the throne room talking and instructing her   
soilders. She is telling them that she wants matt brought before her   
as soon as possible and that she wants him alive. After that, they   
give their reports to her and are dismissed. The queen sits there   
quietly thinking of the past events.  
"You summoned us your Majesty?"  
"Yes Chad. As you may or may not know, we have a   
problem."  
"Yeah, I was taken hard when I got the news Goku died."  
"How is Princess Selenity feeling?"  
"Better, but that's not why you're here. There's   
another problem that has to be addressed."  
"What is it?"  
"Recently, its been brought to my attention that one of   
the Scouts, who will remain nameless, is being   
treated badly."  
"Do you know who is doing it?"  
"Matt, now listen. You can use any tactics but, I want   
him alive."  
"Yes your Highness."  
That night, everyone is at the party that is being held in Darien's and   
Serenity's honor. Raye and Amy are standing over by the punch bowl   
talking. Raye is playing with the necklace the necklace Jedite gave   
her; which she hasn't taken off since she got it. They're both looking   
for Matt and Jedite, respectively. As they're scanning the room, Amy   
notices Matt and he comes up to her and Raye to say hello. He looks   
Amy over and comments on her dress she's wearing. Matt leads her a way   
to dance while Raye watches the two of them. She felt really   
uncomfortable while he was around.  
"Hmm, I wonder if Matt will show up tonight, I haven't   
seen him yet."  
"Well, I was there when he said so, and he's been at   
the last three so, I'm sure he'll be here. I   
wonder where Jedite is?"  
"Don't know, there he is. Matt!"  
"Oh hello Amy, Raye; how are you two doing?"  
"Fine thanks Matt, do you happen to know where Jedite   
is?"  
"Not a clue, That's a really nice dress you have on   
Amy."  
"Thanks Matt."  
*Hmm, he's giving off bad vibes.*  
In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl is planning a personal trip to the moon.   
She's decided that the only way that she'll be able to win is to   
capture the four generals and if she could, capture the Darien.  
"Hmm, the only way I'll be able to conquer the moon and   
get the Silver Crystal is to capture all four   
of Prince Darien's guards. The sailor Scouts   
won't be able to fight them and I'll conquer   
the moon and then the universe!"  
Back at the party on the moon. Serenity is talking to sister to see if   
she's okay. She tries to assure her that she'll never forget Goku and   
that and that Darien's party on Earth is very close to finding all   
seven Dragonballs.  
"Selenity, are you okay?"  
"Not really seren, I just wish he was here still."  
"I know you do, everyone here does. Why don't you go   
get something to drink?"  
"What if by some chance I forget him or something?"  
"Listen, I know how much you cared for him and you   
can't care for someone that much and forget   
them. he was too important to you, we   
both know that."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Did you know they already have five of the seven   
Dragonballs?"  
"Yeah, Darien told me earlier today."  
Zoicite and Neflyte arrive at the party and neflyte can tell   
something's wrong. After a few minutes of watching his friend, Neflyte   
asks Zoicite and gets a cheap answer out of him. He can tell Zoicite's   
lying but accepts the answer because he has to go find Lita.  
"Hey I can tell you don't want to be here so, you want   
to tell me what's going on?"  
"You're the one who can read stars, you tell me."  
"Whoa, hold on a minute there. Now what are you mad   
at?"  
"Nothing, it's just been one of those days."  
The party continues and Malichite and Mina are out on the dance floor.   
Malichite looks down into Mina's eyes and runs his hand through her   
golden blonde hair. he bends down and kisses her. He wraps his arms   
around mina's waist while she stand on her toes and puts her arms   
around his neck. When they break the kiss, mina stands there with her   
eyes closed and when she opens them, Malichite is holding a braclet   
that is orange and purple, alternating. Mina looks at the braclet and   
then at Malichite then blushes slightly.  
"I almost forgot how soft your hair is."  
"Oh Malichite, thanks you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Is that for me?"  
"Yeah, here."  
"The colors of our planets, cute."  
"I hope you'll take it, as a wedding gift."  
"Wedding gift? *I think my heart just stopped.*  
Mina stands there quietly in a daze. Malichite taps her on the   
shoulder to see if she's okay. Afterward, she tells Malichite that   
she's not sure yet but he puts it on her anyway. The two of them   
continue dancing and enjoying themselves.  
"Mina, are you okay?"  
"Ah- yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what to say?"  
"Here, keep the bracelet. I'll give you some time to   
think about it."  
Zoicite is drinking some punch and walking around the ball room. He's   
just letting his eyes wander and then is knocked down by something that   
runs by. The punch glass falls to the ground and breaks, splashing all   
over the floor and Zoicite. When Zoicite gets up and wipes himself   
off, he looks in the direction that the thing knocked him down came.   
Over in that direction, he can see matt and his friends laughing. A   
thoought runs through Zoicite's head as ice balls form in his hands.   
Mike runs up to Zoicite to talk to him.  
"Yikes, what in Neptune? What was that thing. It came   
from that direction. Wonder what he finds so   
funny? *He wouldn't dare!* Neptune, Ice   
Ball-"  
"Zoicite, no! Not here."  
"Mike, what happened? Who ran by me?"  
"It was Amy."  
"Amy, what way did she go?"  
"Out that way."  
"Thanks."  
  
Zoicite runs outside onto the balcony and looks around for Amy.   
She's huddled up in a corner, knees up against her chest, crying.   
Zoicite runs over to amy and kneels down in front of her and tries to   
find out what's wrong.  
"Where is she? Amy?"  
"Oh Zoicite, hi."  
"Why are you crying? You want to tell me?"  
"It's Matt, he broke up with me."  
"Really, I'm so sorry." *And he's going to be!*  
Zoicite stands up and offers Amy his hand. He pulls her up and holds   
her against his chest. Her hair's a mess, dress wrinkled and eyes all   
red from crying. Amy hangs her head and continues to cry.  
"Give me your hand."  
"Thanks Zoicite."  
"Why are you still crying?"  
"I thought Matt loved me for who I was, now I find out   
he just wanted to sleep with me, it's not fair.   
No guy will ever love me."  
"That's not true."  
"Why, you know someone who's in love with me?"  
"Yeah, me."  
Amy looks up into Zoicite's eyes, completly surprised at what he said.   
She blinks two or theee time and lets what he said sink in. Zoicite   
hugs her a bit tighter and bends his head down and kisses her. As he's   
kissing her, he feels totally relaxed and calm. As they're kissing,   
Lita and Neflyte head out to the balcony to get some air. They decide   
to turn around and go back inside when they see the two of them.  
"You mean that?"  
"Amy, I never told you because you had a boyfriend but,   
I've been in love with you since the first time   
I saw you. That's why I enjoyed going to the   
library a lot more than usual and other things;   
because I was with you."  
"Really Zoicite?"  
"Yes Amy."  
"You think that's a good idea Lita?"  
"Look Neflyte."  
"Well, looks like he got what he wanted. It probably   
wasn't the way he wanted it but he still got   
it."  
"We better go back inside."  
All of the sudden, there's a loud crack of thunder and bolts of   
lightning. Amy, who's a bit afraid, hugs Zoicite for protection.   
Queen Beryl appears in the sky looking down at Zoicite and Amy.  
"What the hell?"  
"Ah, Zoicite!"  
"Hello Zoicite."  
"You're- you're Queen Beryl."  
"Yes, I just want to talk."  
Zoicite looks behind him and tells Amy to go inside Once he does, he   
turns back around and Beryl starts talking to him.  
"Talk about what, the weather you bitch!"  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
"What's going on Zoicite?"  
"Go inside Amy. Now what do you want?"  
"I've been watching you Zoicite, I have a proposal   
for you."  
"Not interested."  
Zoicite turns around and starts walking away. Beryl says something   
that gets Zoicite's attention and he turns around.  
"What if I can give you what you want?"  
"I have everything I need, sorry."  
"Even the power to get rid of that kid?"  
"Hmm, okay I'll bite; what's the catch?"  
"Join me."  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
Beryl waves her hand in the air and an image of Amy dying by Zoicite's   
hand appears before Zoicite. Zoicite looks in horror and draws his   
sword to attack Beryl. Beryl attacks Zoicite and he soon makes up his   
mind.  
"Huh, Amy! You wouldn't dare!"  
"Would I?"  
"I'll kill you!"  
"Now, about my proposal,"  
"If I go, you garuntee the girls safety?"  
Beryl looks at Zoicite and answers his question. he's satisfied with   
her response and takes Beryl's hand, then disappear.  
"I can't say however she won't be a target of any   
attacks."  
"Okay, I'll go."  
"Zoicite! Zoicite! Damn, get back here you bitch!"  
Raye, Jedite and Mina run out to where Darien is to see what's wrong.   
Darien tells them that Beryl took Zoicite to the Negaverse. Raye   
starts to cry while Jedite tries to comfort her the best he can. After   
a minute or so, Darien tells Jedite to tell all the guys something.  
"Darien, what's wrong? We heard something."  
"Beryl took him."  
"She took who Darien?"  
"Zoicite Raye, she took Zoicite."  
"Well get him back, don't worry Raye."  
"Jedite, tell the guys we have a meeting in my rroom   
tonight."  
A week or so later, Darien is laying in bed half awake. After a few   
minutes he gets up and starts to get dressed. Mikee is running down   
the hallway toward his room and bangs on the door. Darien is pretty   
much done getting dressed and opens the door to see Mike, catching his   
breath.  
"Darien! Darien!"  
"What in the world? Mike, what's the hurry?"  
"Darien, I just recieved an urgent message from Earth.   
Your sister is waiting."  
"I'll be right there."  
  
What's the problem on Earth? And what about Zoicite, will Amy ever see   
him again? Read on in part 8- "I'm Back"  
  



	8. I'm Back

  
  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
  
part VIII- I'm Back  
  
  
Darien arrives at the communications room and stands before the   
monitor. On the monitor, he sees his sister, Tracy talking to a   
servent. Darien asks her what's wrong and she says that nothing is   
wrong and that she has good news about the Dragonballs. They had found   
the seventh one last night. He tells her to have them brought here as   
soon as possible and that he can allow her to stay on the Moon. A few   
minutes later, he closes the communication and heads toward Selenity's   
room.  
"Tracy, what is it? Mike said it was urgent. Am I   
needed at home for some reason?"  
"Everything's fine Darien, don't worry. Shawn brought   
back the last of the Dragonballs last night."  
"Excellent. Bring them here Tracy as soon as possible.   
I can have a room prepared for you. Also,   
give Krillin my thanks."  
"Really, I can live on the Moon!"  
"I'll talk to Father, now go pack."  
Serenity and Tranquility and getting in a little training while Misato   
is looking on. They're working on some simple sparring and weapons   
training. As they're sparring, Serenity is able to land a few good   
shots oh her brother and beats him. Misato sits there, laughing at   
Tranquility. When they finish, Serenity helps Tranquility up and   
Misato continues laughing and teasing Tranquility. Serenity is   
giggling while watching the two of them and she puts her staff away.   
The three of them head toward Selenity's room and on the way, Serenity   
asks if the two of them have picked out a date for the wedding yet.  
"That's called a corkscrew punch, its aimed at the ear   
and really hurts if you can land it. Give it a   
try."  
"Like this Tranquility?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who showed you that Tran?"  
"Goku did Misato, here's your staff Seren."  
"I don't think I'm ready."  
"Remember, use the staff for offense as well as   
defense."  
"Alright."  
"Not bad, not bad at all."  
"Up you go. You okay?"  
"You let your sister beat you Tran, that's so   
embarrassing."  
"Give me a break Misato, she's just gotten that much   
better."  
"So, have you guys decided on a wedding date?"  
"June 30th."  
"Our birthday!"  
"I know, that's why Misato picked it."  
Tranquility leans over and gives Misato a peck on the cheek and   
Serenity smiles while watching the two of them. Raye, Mina and   
Selenity come running up to them, they look very excited about   
something. Misato asks Selenity what is so exciting however, she has   
to wait for Selenity to catch her breath. Selenity calms down and   
tells everyone about the Dragonballs and Serenity gives Selenity a hug.   
Misato asks if Selenity knows when Goku will be back and Selenity just   
tells them to be outside in 20 minutes.  
"Serenity! Tranquility! Misato!"  
"Who is that?"  
"Mina, Raye and your sister Tranquility."  
"They seem excited about something. Selenity, what's   
so exciting?"  
  
" Goku, Goku's coming back! Darien told me they found   
the last of those Dragonball things last   
night."  
"That's great Selen! Have you told Mother yet?"  
"Not yet Seren?"  
"When will he be back?"  
"I don't know Misato, just be outside in 20 minutes   
guys."  
Darien and the three remaining Generals are are waiting in the landing   
deck for the ship with the Dragonballs and Darien's sister to arrive.   
Once the ship lands, he and the generals head toward the ship, as the   
door opens, two guards step out and stand by the door. As they see   
Darien approaching, they bow in respect to him. Tracy steps out of the   
ship and runs over to Darien to give him a hug.  
"As you were."  
"Hello Prince Darien. Pleasure to see you again."  
"Darien!"  
"Hi Tracy, how was the trip?"  
"Okay I guess, so is this the Moon?"  
"Yeah. I'll give you the tour later. Right now, let's   
get the Dragonballs out so we can wish Goku   
back."  
Darien looks over at the ship and sees two servents carrying a crate   
out of the ship. He instructs them to put the crate over by the main   
gate of the palace. He thanks them and the guards and they return to   
the ship and leave. Darien takes Tracy inside and shows her the room   
she'll be in.  
"Are those the Dragonballs?"  
"Yes Prince."  
"Place them over by the main gate and be careful with   
them. If one breaks, we're all in trouble."  
"Well, we must be getting back to Earth, good-bye   
Prince, Princess."  
"Tell Father Tracy got here okay and I'll contact him   
in a few days."  
"Yes Prince."  
  
Everyone is outside the main gate, waiting for Darien and   
Tracy to arrive. When they arrive, Lita asks Darien what everyone's   
doing there and what is in the crate. Before he explains anything,   
Darien introduces Tracy to everybody and then starts to explain what's   
going on. He's looking at Selenity the entire time, who looks like   
she's about to cry. He then turns back around and calls upon the   
Eternal Dragon and the Dragonballs start glowing. everyone is scared   
except Darien, who has seen this before. After a momment or two, the   
Eternal Dragon appears.  
"Hey Darien, what's going on? What's in the crate?"  
"You'll see Lita, oh everybody this is my little sister   
Tracy."  
"Hi everyone!"  
"Hi Tracy. I'm Queen Serenity and these are my   
daughters, Serenity and Selenity,"  
"So, what's going on Darien? Me and Neflyte were doing   
something."  
"And what would that something be?"  
"What is that supposed to mean Mina?"   
"We're going to bring Goku back Lita."  
"How?"  
"Okay guys, everyone in the universe is born with one   
wish. You can wish for anything with these   
balls and it will be granted."  
"How do they work Darien?"  
"Well Selenity, I'm first going to call upon the   
Eternal Dragon."  
"The Eternal Dragon?"  
"Yes Malichite. The Eternal Dragon is the one that   
grants the wish to the person."  
"I follow that."  
"Now Selenity, when I do that, you'll use your wish to   
wish Goku back to this dimension."  
"This dimension?"  
"Yeah Jedite, when a person dies they go to a different   
dimension, its complicated. Ready?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
Darien stands in front of the Dragonballs and they then begin glowing,   
then the Eternal Dragon appears. Selenity is very scared and is   
grabbing onto her brother. She eventually asks for her wish and its   
granted. The Dragon then returns to the Dragonballs and disappears.  
The seven balls shoot out in different directions. In another   
dimension, Goku who had been wandering around gets a strange feeling in   
his head. After a minute he realizes what must have happened and   
starts flying towards where he appeared.  
"I call upon the Enternal Dragon to arise and grant me   
my wish. Now, arise Dragon!"  
"Who has summoned me; what is your wish?"  
"Ah!"  
"I do not have time for this, what is your wish?"  
"I, ah, please Mr. Dragon, I wish for Goku to be alive   
again."  
"Hmm, your wish has been granted. Farwell."  
"Now where am I? It's the same place I was the last   
time I died. Huh; Darien must have used the   
Dragonballs again to wish me back. I better   
get going."  
In the Negaverse, Saffir reports to Queen beryl on what has just   
happened and their planned attack. He tells her that they're all ready   
for the attack and just need the command.  
"What do you have to report Saffir?"  
"The attack is all prepared and ready to go. All we   
need is your approval."  
"Good, anything else?"  
"The Sayian named Goku has been brought back to life by   
use of the Dragonballs."  
"Really, then we must take care of him in this attack."  
Back on the Moon, everyone stands there, surprised at what happened.   
Amy, turns around and runs away crying, which no one seems to notice   
because they're amazed at what happened. Mina, finally asks Darien a   
question, which he answers fairly easially. Everyone starts heading   
back inside while Selenity heads over to Darien and gives him a kiss.  
"So, how long will it be until Goku comes back?"  
"About eight days or so Mina."  
"Darien, thanks."  
"You're welcome Selenity."  
  
Amy is in her room crying on her bed. She'll still having a   
hard time taking whats happened lately. With what Matt did and now   
Zoicite gone she feels totally devestated. There's a knock at her door   
and Amy wipes her tears away then lets Mina in. Mina sits down next to   
Amy on her bed. and puts her arm around her to try to comfort her.  
"W-Why did he do that, why did she have to take him;   
WHY!"  
"Amy, can I come in?"  
"Mina, sure."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because of everything that's happened. Beryl taking   
Zoicite, Matt, everything."  
"Go on and cry. Hey we wished Goku back."  
"That's good."  
Amy puts a forced smile on her face and gets off her bed. She then   
starts to head toward the library to read, which usually helps her   
relax. On her way, she runs into Serenity.  
"Hi Amy, feeling any better?"  
"Oh Serenity, I didn't see you. Yeah, I'm on my way to   
the library to read. It helps me relax."  
"Oh, then I won't keep you. Hope you feel better Amy."  
"Thanks Serenity."  
Neflyte is standing outside in the garden looking at Earth. He gets   
this strange feeling that someone's watching him and turns around   
quickly. Prince Diamond comes out from the shadows, arms folded   
against his chest. The two of them get in a little arguement then a   
small fight. The ground starts shaking while Neflyte starts closing   
his fists. Rocks begin to rise from the ground and Neflyte extends   
his arms toward Diamond, he opens his hands and sends the rocks at   
Diamond. Diamond extends his hand and defects Neflyte's attack back at   
Neflyte, knocking him out.  
*Hmm, someone's watching me* "Who's there? Show   
yourself!"  
"Hello Neflyte."  
"Who are you!? How do you know my name?"  
"That means nothing to you. You're coming with me."  
"The hell I am! Uranus, Stone Eruption!"  
"You should've just come with me, then no on would   
have gotten hurt."  
With that, Diamond walks over and picks up Neflyte's limp body and   
disappears back to the Negaverse. When he arrives, he takes Neflyte   
over to some type of machine and hooks neflyte up to it. He then goes   
to find Queen Beryl, who is on her throne instructing Zoicite.  
"Soon you will be a loyal general to the Negaverse,   
haha!"  
"Zoicite, I want you to go with Saffir on the upcoming   
attack to continue your training."  
"Yes."  
"Beryl."  
"What is it Diamond?"  
"I have captured the general named Neflyte and he is   
currently being brainwashed."  
"Good, monitor his progress."  
Lita has been walking around the whole day for Neflyte. She has   
circled the palace grounds three times but can't find him. She's   
starting to get a little worried with everything thats been going on   
lately. She finally decides to ask the stars to find out where he is.   
When the stars show their answer, she collapses to her knees and   
screams. Darien, who is passing by on his way to Tranquility's room   
hears her scream and runs over to ask her what's wrong.  
"Where in the name of Jupiter is that guy! I've looked   
all over this place and I can't find him.   
Maybe the stars can help me. I ask the stars   
of the heavens, I need to know where Neflyte   
is. NO! NO!"  
"Lita, Lita what's wrong?"  
"He's gone Darien, Neflyte's gone."  
"Gone, gone where?"  
"The Negaverse. They came and took him."  
"Oh my God."  
Lita starts crying and Darien takes her head in his hand and kisses the   
top of her head. he pats her head and tries to calm her down by   
assuring her that everything will be okay.   
"There, there Lita. We'll get everybody back, don't   
worry. Come on."  
Later on, everyone is in the confrence room discussing   
Neflyte's and Zoicite's disappearances. Darien and Serenity lead the   
the meeting and they all try to come up with some kind of plan.  
"Okay everyone, Neflyte has been taken by Queen Beryl.   
All of us have to be very careful from here on   
so no one else gets taken."  
"That's right Darien, both you two especially. Girls,   
you also have to be ready, Beryl may target   
you."  
"Got it Serenity."  
  
A week has passed and everyone is in the throne room awaiting   
the queen. Queen Serenity, followed by another woman and Amy. Queen   
Serenity stands in front of her throne while the other woman, who you   
can tell is royalty, is on her right. Amy is on Queen Serenity's left.   
Everyone quiets down as Queen Serenity begins to speak.  
"Hello everyone, before we begin I'd like to introduce   
a good friend of mine. This is Queen Aurora of   
Mercury."  
Queen Mercury has blue hair and looks a lot like Amy however, her hair   
is long, to about shoulder length. She's wearing a beutiful ice blue   
dress with Saphirre jewelry and a silver necklace with a blue heart in   
the middle like the heart of the ocean necklace, which gives her the   
powers of Mercury. On her head shes wearing a simple saphire crown and   
on her fore head is the sign of Mercury. Darien says hello to her and   
a few minutes later, Matt is brought into the room, his arms chained   
behind his back. He is brought before the queen and a guard tells him   
to kneel before the queen. When he doesn't, the guard kicks him in the   
back, causing Matt to fall to his knees. Queen Serenity looks down at   
Matt with no emotion on her face.  
"Hello Queen Aurora."  
"Hello, Prince Darien right?"  
"Yes."  
"Lets go buddy, move it. Now, kneel before the Queen;   
I said kneel!"  
"Ugh!"  
Queen Serenity stands there and tells everyone what Matt's punishment   
will be. Then Queen Aurora tells them what will happen from Mercury's   
perspective. Everyone is in an uproar thinking that worse should   
happen to him, while Mina asks Raye if Queen Aurora said Zaul, where no   
one has ever surrived. Queen Serenity holds her hand up thus quieting   
everyone.  
"Matt, because of your previous actions, you are to be   
stripping of all rank and imediate removal from   
the royal army. You also will be banished from   
the Moon entirely."  
"Because of your foul acts against my daughter, the   
planet Mercury banishes you and sentences you   
to the planet Zaul for eternal imprisioment."  
"Kill him!"  
"Did she just say Zaul Mina?"  
"The prision, no one has ever survived there Raye."  
Amy, walks up to Matt and stares at him. He says something to Amy and   
gives her a grin. Amy looks down at him and back fists him in the   
face.  
"Hi Amy. Love the dress."  
"Shut up!"  
"Amy; I've never seen her do that?"  
"I know Malichite, its kinda scary."  
Once everone is dismissed and Matt is returned to the dungeon, Mina and   
Malichite are sitting in his bedroom talking about everything that has   
been going on lately. Malichite looks at Mina who has tears in her   
eyes. He puts his arm around Mina and pulls her toward him, he assures   
her that it'll be okay. Malichite lifts Mina's chin and looks into her   
eyes, he bends down and gives her a reassuring kiss. When they break   
the kiss, Mina gives Malichite a big hug and holds him tightly.   
Malichite puts his arms arm Mina and smiles at her.  
"What happened Malichite, its like everything's   
exploded and we can't stop it."  
"I know, first Zoicite, then Goku, the attacks pick up   
and finally Neflyte. We have to get this under   
control somehow."  
"What happens if you're taken? I don't know if I could   
live with that? I'd be completly destroyed."  
"Listen, the only way that Beryl's going to get me is   
if she drags me off to the Negaverse. And in   
order to do that, she'll have to practically   
kill me, you don't have to worry."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, don't worry."  
  
In the Negaverse, Saffir is standing before Queen Beryl   
recieving his final instructions. When she finishes, he bows his head   
and disappears.  
"Any final instructions my Queen?"  
"Yes, I want you to try to capture Princess Serenity,   
Princess Selenity and or Prince Darien."  
"May I ask why my Queen?"  
"I'll be able to use them and demand the Silver Crystal   
from Queen Serenity. I've also heard Prince   
Darien is a formidable fighter, he could be   
very useful."  
"We won't fail you my Queen."  
Later that day, there's a loud rumbling in the distance. Darien is   
outside picking flowers for Serenity. When he hears it, he gets a   
strange feeling in his head and draws his sword.  
"Huh, what was that? Show yourself!"  
"Darien, what was that noise?"  
"You okay?"  
Darien turns around and sees Serenity and Jedite running toward him.   
The two of them stop when they see that Darien has his sword drawn.   
He puts his sword away and assures them that he's okay. The three of   
them begin walking inside as the rumbling gets louder.  
"Serenity, Jedite."  
"Whoa Darien, put the sword away."  
"Huh, oh sorry. What is it?"  
"We came to see if you're okay. We heard the noise   
and thought.."  
"Don't worry, I'm okay. Come on, we have to have a   
meeting. Confrence room in 10 minutes."  
The three of them head in different directions to get everyone. While   
Serenity is looking around, she checks in the training room and sees   
Amy, working with Mina. Amy somehow easially defeats Mina and Serenity   
then speaks up and tells them about the meeting.  
*Whoa, she's gotten a lot better.* "Hey Amy, Mina; you   
almost done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mina, give her some type of a fight. Don't be so easy   
on her."  
"I'm not going easy on her Seren. I'm going all out   
and she's still beating me."  
"Whoa, anyway we have a meeting in the conference room   
in 10 minutes."  
"Okay Seren."  
  
Darien finally arrives and they get the meeting underway. he   
first runs through everything that has happened lately to refresh   
everyone's minds then gets right to business.  
"Sorry about that guys. I was at the observatory."  
"Looking at what Darien?"  
"Well, that's what I have to tell everyone about   
Jedite. That noise we heard earlier, that was   
a disturbance in space. That means there   
could be another attack."  
"Not again. Anything else Darien?"  
"No Mina, this meeting was basically to tell everyone   
that another attack may be coming."  
"I'm sick of Beryl. We ought to attack for a change."  
"Oh one more thing guys, everyone watch their backs."  
"Got it."  
Everyone leaves and Mina and Malichite head toward her room. He looks   
out the corner of his eye and notices Mina has a worried look on her   
face. he can tell that something is bothering her and asks her what   
it is. she keeps walking and doesn't give him an answer. When they   
arrive at her room, Malichite opens the door and they both go inside.  
*Hmm, something's on her mind.* "Ah Mina, you want to   
tell me what you're thinking?"  
*Wonder how I should do this?*"Huh, sorry Malichite.   
I didn't hear what you said."  
When they get in Mina's room, she goes over to and opens her jewlery   
box on top of her dresser. Inside the box is the bracelet Malichite   
had given her when he proposed to her. She picks it up and looks at it   
for a second then turns around and puts it in Malichite's hand. He   
looks at her very confused and isn't sure what the gesture that just   
happened meant.  
"What are you doing Mina?"  
"Here."  
"Why are you giving this back to me?" *Is she saying   
no?*  
"Well, you have to have it so that you can give it to   
me at our wedding."  
"Our wedding. So that means the answer's yes?"  
"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."  
Malichite picks Mina up and twirls her around in a circle then gives   
her a hug. He looks down into her blue eyes and kisses her. They   
stand there just holding each other, quietly talking.  
"Mina that's great!"  
"Yeah. I saw the look you had on your face when I gave   
that back to you, I never saw you so worried."  
"That was because I thought you were going to say no."  
After a minute or two, they here a huge explosion that comes from   
outside. They two of them run outside to see youmas attacking the   
palace. The other scouts had already gotten there with Darien and   
Serenity and Selenity.  
"What was that Malichite?"  
"I don't know but we better go check."  
Mina transforms once she's outside and sees atleast 50 youma fighting   
and goes to join in. Malichite notices Saffir in the sky and fires an   
attack at him.  
"Whoa. I think Beryl wants to put us away."  
"Yeah Venus. You head over to Mercury, I'll stay here   
and take out that guy in the sky."  
"Okay."  
"Pluto, Death Swirl!"  
A ball of energy forms in Malichite's right hand. when its large   
enough he throws it at Saffir and it expands into a cyclone. Before it   
can reach Saffir though, he blocks it with a blast. This surprises   
Malichite and the energy shot by Saffir collides with him, knocking   
him backward.  
"Man that hurt. Hmm, pretty powerful guy; hope I can   
take care of him."  
  
Sailor Jupiter is fighting off youma as fast as she can. She's   
fighting with all of her anger and rage because of what happened to   
Neflyte. Sailor Mercury is totally amazed as she watches Sailor   
Jupiter fight.  
"That's it guys, you're all going down for what you did   
to Neflyte! Jupiter, Thunderstorm Crash!"  
As she finishes saying this, a black cloud fills the sky above all the   
youma by her. Sailor Jupiter then closes her eyes, clinches her fists   
and thrusts them down at the ground. This causes lightning bolts to   
strike each of the youma, vaporizing each.  
"In the name of Jupiter, you will be punished!"  
Sailor Mercury runs over to Sailor Jupiter, totally amazed at what she   
just saw. She asks her how she did that attack and Sailor Jupiter says   
that it must have been because see was fighting with her anger.  
"Jupiter, how did you do that? I've never seen that   
attack before."  
"Yeah I know Mercury. I guess it was because I'm so   
angry at them for taking Neflyte."  
"Possibly."  
"Do you know how many of these things are left?"  
Sailor Mercury checks her computer for a second then answers Sailor   
Jupiter's question. she sighs and then pushes Sailor Mercury out of   
the way and destroys another youma that was about to attack.  
"I really can't say Jupiter. My computer isn't giving   
me a reading."  
"Get out of the way! Jupiter, Thunderclap Zap!"  
Jedite and Sailor Venus are fighting off youmas and trying to attack   
Saffir. When they attack Saffir, he blocks the attacks with a force   
field around him. He fires five energy blasts at both Jedite and   
Sailor Venus, which connect and knock them into and through the palace   
wall. Venus staggers to her feet and a yellow light starts growing in   
her hand, a minute passes then she thrusts her hand toward Saffir.   
Numerous hearts head toward him, intending to make a cage.  
"Jedite, any ideas?"  
"No sorry, just keep fighting."  
"Jedite!"  
"I'm okay. Try attacking that guy."  
"Okay, Venus, Hearts Encase!"  
"Venus, you need a hand?"  
Sailor Mars runs over to where Jedite and Sailor Venus are. After   
Sailor Venus tells her what happened, ahw looks at Saffir, flames in   
her eyes. The attack Sailor venus tried had no effect on Saffir at   
all. Sailor Mars throws an attack at Saffir and knocks Saffir to the   
ground. She then turns back to Jedite to see if he's okay.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine Mars."  
"What happened? That does it, you are history!"  
"You scare me."  
"Mars, Lava Balls!"  
Sailor Mars closes her eyes and two fireballs form in her hands. She   
begins continually throwsing fire balls at Saffir, knocking him to the   
ground.  
"Ah!"  
"There, take that!"  
Selenity and Serenity are fighting side by side; protected by Darien   
and Tranquility. The two princesses are using numerous basic attacks   
and their powers with some success.  
"How you fairing over there Selenity?"  
"I'm doing okay Tranquility. They just keep coming."  
"I know Selen, Moon Beam Annaliation!"  
Serenity continuously fires a beam out of her hands and out of the   
crescent moon on her head. She's able to destroy youma fairly easially   
with this attack.  
  
Just entering this dimension, Goku is moving as fast as he can.   
He can tell that a battle has already started and who was hurt. He   
senses that Selenity is okay and keeps moving.  
*Come on, gotta move it. Another battle has started   
already. I can't sense Neflyte's or Zoicite's   
energy, where are they? Selenity seems okay,   
as do everyone else. Hang in there guys, I'm   
coming as fast as I can!*  
Back on the Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury have gotten banged up   
some from the youma. They're uniforms are torn in the back and Sailor   
mercury's bow in the front has been torn off.  
"Mercury, you okay?"  
"I think so. My back hurts though."  
"We have to do something."  
"I know, Mercury Bubbles, Freeze!"  
Sailor Mercury freezes the youma in front of them with her bubbles and   
Sailor Venus gets ready to attack the frozen youma with her crescent   
beam.  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
"Good, job, guys."  
"MALICHITE!!  
Sailor Venus runs over to Malichite to see if he's okay. He has   
numerous cuts on his face and his uniform was torn in numerous places.   
Five of his ribs are broken and his strength is going.  
"I'm okay Mina, you two, have to, protect the,   
princess. Go, I'll be fine."  
"But-"  
"Mina, go."  
Sailor Venus gets up and reluctanty goes off with Sailor Mercury to   
keep fighting. Malichite sits up and watches her run away.  
"Good luck Mina."  
Goku is almost at the Moon when he can feel someone's energy dropping.   
He tried to go faster in hopes of getting there sooner.  
*I can feel someone's energy dropping, that better not   
be Selenity. I could never forgive myself.   
Gotta step on it!*  
Sailor Mars is tending to a wound Sailor Jupiter has suffered and   
wasn't paying attenion A youma comes up from behind and attacks her   
with a punch to the middle of the back. She collapses to the ground   
and sees the youma looking over her. He starts to charge up an attack   
when an energy blast from no where hits it and destroys it.  
"Wha, where'd that come from?"  
Selenity, Darien and Serenity look over to where Sailor Mars is and see   
something coming in the sky. As it got closer, Darien can tell it was   
a person. The person lands on the Moon and looks over at the three of   
them. Selenity sees who it it is and tears start to well up in her   
eyes.  
"Whats that in the sky Darien?"  
"I don't know Serenity." *I think its a person.*  
"It- It's Goku!"  
"G-Goku, is it really you?"  
"Yes Selenity, I'm back."  
  
So, how was that? I feel that's a good place to leave it at. Part 9   
will be out soon. Comments are always welcome!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Silence

  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
  
Part IX- Silence  
  
  
Selenity runs over to Goku and gives him a big hug. Goku   
returns the hug and gives her a kiss. He breaks the kiss and gets his   
bearings of who's where. He senses an energy blast coming toward him   
and Selenity. He knocks her out of the way and the blast misses.   
Selenity looks up at Goku and notices that Goku didn't even move and   
thinks he got hit. She then sees a different pair of footprints then   
realizes that he did move. Goku looks to the direction of which the   
blast came and sees Saffir laughing at him. Goku floats up and looks   
Saffir in the face.  
"Oh Goku! I thought I'd neverr see you again!"  
"I know Selenity. We can talk later. I have a lot of   
questions."  
"Okay."  
"Now lets see, Malichite is, he's almost dead! The big   
guy is up there and Darien and Serenity are   
over there. Watch it!"  
"Goku?"  
"You okay Selen?"  
"Yeah but that blast it should've- *Another set of   
footprints, how'd he move so fast?*  
"You shot that blast?"  
"Well, that was a touching scene but, it bothered me."  
"So you think that's funny huh?"  
"Yes I do, catch!"  
Saffir throws an energy ball at Goku that he simply knocks away with   
his hand. He simply stares at Saffir, smiles and tells him if that is   
all he can do to go home. Selenity, who is looking on turns to Darien   
and asks him if he knows how Goku did that. Saffir, who is also   
amazed, demends that Goku give him his name. He then attacks Goku with   
a series of blasts which Goku dodges easially.  
"If thats all you have, you're not even worth he time."  
"Darien, how did he knock that out of the way like   
that?"  
"I don't know Selenity."  
"Will he be okay?"  
"I hope so, Serenity. I hope so."  
"How dare you! A pathetic human threaten me. The   
Negamoon will crush you! What's you're name!"  
"My name's Goku, a Saiyan; from Earth."  
Sailor Jupiter is fighting youma left and right. She's been able to   
calm herself down and is now using her head as she attacks. She hasn't   
been able to you her powers for a while and is fighting the youma hand   
to hand. She is taking a few good hits to the head and is picked up   
off the ground, Sailor Venus fires a crescent beam at the youma's back   
and it drops Sailor Jupiter to the ground. Sailor Jupiter looks over   
to where Sailor Venus is running toward her. She makes sure Sailor   
Jupiter is okay and gives her a hand fighting.  
"They keep coming, and I haven't gotten a chance to use   
my powers in a while. They have to have some   
kind of- Ah!"  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
"Huh, oh Venus. Thanks."  
"You okay Jupiter?"  
"Yeah, its a good thing you got here when you did."  
"Good, we gotta keep going."  
Sailor Mercury is fighting trying to protect Malichite from any more   
injuries. She's having a fairly hard time holding them off, taking a   
few blasts to the ribs and head. She freezes the youma so she can   
catch her breath. Sailor Mars attacks the youma that is frozen and one   
that's about to finish off Malichite. She faces her right palm toward   
the two monsters, then throws her hand in the air. When she does this,   
two volcanic explosions errupt underneath the two youmas feet, burning   
them to death. The two Souts fight along side each other for a while   
until a youma gets behind them that they don't notice. It grabs both   
their heads and hits them together, knocking the two scouts out.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion! Now, I can catch my breath for a   
second."  
"Mars, Volcanic Eruption!"  
"Whoa, thanks Mars."  
  
Back where Darien and the others are, the fight between Goku   
and Saffir is about to begin. The two are staring each other down   
waiting for the other on to strike. Saffir finally attacks and Goku   
doesn't move as the blast comes closer to him. It flies past his head   
and doesn't phase him at all. Selenity on the other hand, is terrified   
and practically faints.  
*Hmm, his power level is only 8000. This should be a   
piece of cake.*  
"Hey, you gonna stand there or you gonna fight!?"  
"HA!"  
"GOKU!"  
"Darien, is she okay?"  
"Yeah Serenity."  
Goku looks down at Selenity and tells Darien to tell her he'll be fine.   
He looks back to Saffir and smirks at him as to insult him. He then   
asks if its his turn to attack. Goku takes off toward Saffir but stops   
half way because he senses something's gone. This gives Saffir an   
oppitunity to attack Goku, which slams him to the ground. Selenity   
runs over to Goku to see if he is okay. He assures her as he gets to   
his feet that he'll be okay. He gives her a kiss and takes off after   
Saffir. He knocks Saffir back 30 ft. and then begins firing numerous   
energy basts at Saffir, which all hit. Goku disappears and reappears   
behind Saffir and taps him on the shoulder. When Saffir turns around,   
Goku punches Saffir in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
"Hey, is it my turn to attack?"  
"How dare you!"  
"Lets go! *Huh, Malichite's gone.* Ah!"  
"Goku, you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Remember what I said about us Sayians,   
we're real tough cookies to beat."  
"Good."  
"Now, take this!"  
"Why you-" *Where is he? Where'd he go?*  
"Looking for me?"  
Saffir gets his bearings and looks around to try to find something he   
can use to his advantage. He sees Selenity watching the fight and he   
remembers when he knocked Goku to the ground what had happened. He   
takes off to get her and Selenity is terrified. Goku starts chasing   
after Saffir and relizes that he has to increase his speed or he won't   
catch him. He uses an attack that he just learned to catch Saffir.  
*Ugh, there has to be something I can use around here.   
I just need to find it. Hmm, he seemed really   
close to her down there so maybe that will   
work.*  
"Goku, help!"  
"Huh, oh no. He's after Selenity!" *I gotta think of   
something, I can't catch him.* Kaio Ken!"  
Everyone looks at Goku after he catches Saffir and throws him aside.   
Saffir, is holding his ribs as they feel like eveyone's been shattered.   
Goku stands up and Darien asks him what he just did to Saffir. After   
he explains, Goku quickly turns around to deflect a blast right back at   
Saffir. He then takes off to continue the fight.  
"G-Goku, how did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"That attack, I didn't even see you move."  
"Oh that Serenity, thats called the Kaio-Ken attack."  
"Kaio-Ken?"  
"Yeah Darien, I don't know where I picked it up but, it   
increases your speed, strength and power. I   
can't use it often because it uses a lot of my   
energy. My body can even overload with energy   
and explode."  
"Whoa."  
Jedite is fighting by himself over on the west end of the palace   
grounds. Even though he's a bit beat up, he's holding up okay against   
all the youmas. There are hundreds of dead ones there along with dead   
soliders all around him. One of the youma manages to get behind him   
and starts choking him. It picks him up and throws him toward the   
palace, and through the wall and into the training room. He lands on   
his back and looks up just as the wall he went through collapses.  
"Jeez, look at all this, and they keep on coming. Ugh!   
Man that hurt, ah!"  
Queen Serenity is in the palace looking out the window at everything.   
She's very depressed as she sees all the fighting, dead bodies of   
soldiers and youma alike. sailor Jupiter comes running inside the   
palace carrying Sailor Venus on her shoulder and screaming for help.   
On the way to Mina's room, Sailor Jupiter explains what happened. She   
tells her that her and Sailor Venus had been fighting side by side and   
Sailor Venus had been attacked from behind and when she fell, she had   
hit her head on the ground hard. She had also taken an attack to save   
Sailor Jupiter and no doubt a few of her ribs were broken.   
"I wish we could all stop this fighting. Everyone's   
getting beat up all the time and it seems that   
that's all they do lately. If I knew what   
Beryl wanted I'm sure I could-"  
"Help! Somebody help me!"  
"What's wrong Jupiter?"  
"Oh, Queen Serenity. We, we need doctors in Mina's room   
fast."  
"Okay Jupiter, I'll get some doctors in her room right   
away. You go give everyone else a hand."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars finally come to from   
being knocked out. Sailor Mars shakes her head and Sailor Mercury   
rubs her eyes to help her vision. They look around and Sailor Mars   
asks Sailor Mercury if she's okay and Sailor Mercury asks if she knows   
what happened. Sailor Mars looks around then comes up with what she   
thinks might have happened. The two of them get to their feet and look   
around and see all the dead bodies around them. They decide to go and   
try to find Serenity.  
"Ugh, what happened?"  
"Wow, my head is killing me. Amy, you okay?"  
"I think so, what happened?"  
"Hmm, my guess is that we were hit from behind and   
knocked out. I don't know where everyone else   
is."  
"Maybe we should go find Serenity."  
"Good idea, come on."  
The two Scouts start running around looking for Serenity. They look   
around and see all the damage thats been done. They run by Sailor   
Jupiter who is still fighting two youma. Sailor Mercury uses one of   
her newer attacks and kills the two youmas. Sailor Jupiter turns   
around and is relieved to see Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury are okay.   
Two daggers appear on both sides of Sailor Mercury's waist. She takes   
two in her right hand and two in her left hand and throws them at both   
youma, hitting them between the eyes, killing them. Sailor Mars and   
Sailor Jupiter look at Sailor Mercury in surprise and Sailor Mars   
comments on her aim. The three of them take off to find Serenity.  
"Look, there's Jupiter!"  
"Yeah, Mercury Ice Daggers Strike!"  
"What, oh it's you guys. Glad you're okay."  
"Same. Where's Venus?"  
"She got hurt Mercury, she'll be okay."  
"We're going to find Serenity, come on."  
"Whoa Mercury, taking lesons from Darien?"  
"A little but, its mainly part of the attack."  
The fight between Goku and Saffir is getting pretty intense and   
everyone is now watching. Selenity is in awe of the shots that Goku is   
taking and he continues to fight. The two of them are in very bad   
shape and most of thier clothing is ripped in certain places. Goku's   
orange shirt is torn completly off while Saffir's left sleeve to his   
jacket is gone. They have multiple bruises and cuts on their face and   
hands.  
*Hmm, I don't get it, his power level isn't going down   
and yet, he's in worse shape than me.* "Take   
this Sayian!"  
"Ah!"  
Goku falls to the ground hard, hurting his back. He looks up to see   
Saffir looking down on him, laughing. Saffir extends his hand, ready   
to blast Goku again when he begins slowly getting to his feet.   
However, he is hit in the back by Saffir's blast and falls, face first   
back to the ground. Selenity starts screaming and Darien grabs a hold   
of her wrist before she can run over to him. He pulls her over to him   
and hold her around the waist and tries to calm her down. Goku slowly   
gets to hits feet and faces Saffir. He floats up the Saffir's level   
and is in extreme pain.   
*I think my back's broken but, it can't be. Besides, I   
have to keep fighting. This guy will destroy   
this entire kingdom if I don't and I can't let   
that happen. I can't lose Selenity again.*   
"Ah!"  
"Goku! Goku! I gotta help him, I can't lose him   
again!"  
"Selenity, no."  
"Darien unhand me!"  
"No Selenity. This is a promise I made to Goku before   
he died and I don't go back on my promises."  
"Besides Selenity, you'd only get in his way."  
"Sis is right Selenity. Goku will win, don't worry."  
Saffir looks at Goku and notices how beat up he is and smiles. He   
notices that Goku's power level is a little less than it was before and   
goes to blast him again. Goku is barely able to fire a counterattack   
to block it. Goku looks up at Saffir, grittting his teeth, he yells at   
Saffir then attacks him. The attack knocks Safir back 20 feet and Goku   
floats back to the ground.  
"The fight's been fun. I'll take good care of your   
girl friend for you, don't worry, ha!"  
"Like hell!"  
"So, you do have some more fight in you."  
"Kaa- mee-.."  
"What's he doing?"  
"Haa- mee- HA!"  
Everyone on the ground starts cheering except Darien. He knows that   
Saffir's not done yet and is waiting to see what Goku's going to do   
next. Goku raises both his arms up into the sky and closes his eyes so   
he can concentrate. While he's doing so, Saffir fires four energy   
blasts at Goku, which are all blocked by one of Darien's roses. Goku   
continues to stand there concentrating, confusing everyone else.  
*I hope this works. It's all I have left.*  
"Darien, do you have any clue what he's doing?"  
"None at all Mercury. I wish I did though."  
*I ask for power from the stars, the planets, the Moon   
and the sun. From the rivers, the oceans, the   
seas and the air.. The mountains, the   
flowers, the animals and the trees. And all   
that is living, lend me your fighting spirit.*  
"What's he doing. I can finish him for good now,   
heya!"  
Finally Goku opens his eyes and closes this fist. He looks up at   
Saffir, barely able to stand. With all of his energy, he throws the   
attack at Saffir scoring a direct hit. Saffir slams into the ground   
and Goku drags himself over to Saffir and looks down on him. He takes   
him by the throat and after saying something, slams im back down. He   
disappears and Goku collapses on his back.  
"What, his power level is three times what it was!   
How?"  
"Now, take this! SPIRIT BOMB!!!"  
"Huh, AH!!!"  
"Now you listen to me, and you listen good. I want you   
to deliver a message to Queen Beryl for me.   
You tell her that if these attacks don't stop,   
I will personally take on her entire army and   
kill everyone of them, including her! Now,   
call these things off, and go home."  
"Yeah."  
Sailor Mercury and Selenity run over to where Goku is laying. Sailor   
Mercury bends down and does a scan of Goku with her computer and   
visor. She smiles just as Selenity is about to ask a question. Sailor   
Mercury goes inside to get some doctors and the others help all the   
wounded back inside. Selenity kneels down next to Goku. and takes his   
hand. They quietly talk to each other and Selenity gives him a smile,   
which he returns with one of his own. Mina and Raye, who are now in   
civilian clothes are out looking for Malichite and Jedite. They come   
over to Goku and ask him and he tells Raye that Jedite is alive while   
he can't sense Malichite anywhere.   
"Mercury, is he-"  
"No Selenity, he's fine. He's just in really bad   
shape. I'll go get some doctors for them to   
look at him."  
"See Selenity, told you he'd be fine."  
"Come on Scouts, lets try to get all the wounded inside   
so they can get some medical attention."  
"Good idea Mina."  
"Oh Goku, I'm so glad you're okay."  
"Selenity I told you I'd be okay."  
"Oh, I-"  
"Don't touch me. I have absolutly no energy left.   
That last attack took a lot out of me."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Selenity."  
"Goku, do you know where Jedite and Malichite are?"  
"Ugh, Jedite is under a pile of rocks from the palace   
walls and, I, can't sense Malichite's energy   
anywhere."  
"So he may be-"  
"I don't know Mina. Go try and find him."  
  
Two weeks have passed and Goku has finally recovered from his   
injuries. Everything seems to have quieted down a bit and the four   
girls are in Raye's room talking. Mina had found out that day that   
Malichite was taken by a nearby soilder that saw the whole thing.   
She's pretty shaken up about it and her friends try to calm her down.  
"I still can't believe he's gone Lita. He told me he   
wouldn't leave me."  
"They must have beaten him to within an inch of his   
life and dragged him into the portal. You   
know that he wouldn't go quietly."  
"Amy's right. I'm sure he put up a good fight."  
"That just leaves Jedite."  
"We'll all keep an eye on him Raye, don't worry."  
Both Selenity and Serenity are standing outside talking about how   
the plans for her (Serenity's) wedding sre coming. About 15 minutes   
later, Goku comes outside looking for Selenity. He goes over to the   
two princesses and asks Serenity if he could talk to Selenity in   
private.  
"So, how are the wedding plans coming along?"  
"Pretty good. Of course that's when me and Darien have   
time to sit down and work on them."  
"Well, at least the attacks have calmed down so, you   
should get more done."  
"Good afternoon you two."  
"Oh hi Goku."  
"So they finally let you out honey. It's about time."  
"No kidding. Ah Serenity, can I talk to Selenity in   
private."  
"Of course."  
After Serenity leaves, Selenity turns around to face Goku and asks him   
what he wants to talk about. He smiles at her, takes both her hands   
and stares into her eyes. He gives her a deep kiss which almost causes   
her to knees to collapse. When they break the kiss, he makes her a   
promise that he will never leave her again which leads up to him asking   
if she would mrry him. Selenity stands there with a smile on her face   
and a feeling of awe in her. Her eyes brighten and she feels so happy.   
Goku reaches behind his neck and unfastens his medalion he has had   
since he was a baby and gives it to Selenity. Its a small red medalion   
with a bunch of writing on it only Goku understands.  
"What did you want to talk to me about Goku?"  
"Well, I know we've been away from each other for a   
long time and I could feel the pain inside you   
inside me."  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
"So, I'm going to make you a promise, no matter what   
happens to me, I will never leave you again. I   
love you too much to see you hurt the way you   
were."  
"Oh Goku."  
"Basically , what I'm saying is, Princess Selenity, of   
the Moon Kingdom; will you marry me."  
"Oh Goku! I never thought you'd ask. Of course I'll marry you!"  
"Here."  
"You can't give me your medalion."  
"Take it. Please."  
"Its beautiful, whats that writing on it?"  
"Its sayian. It says 'We are one'."  
"Oh Goku."  
Goku bends down and kisses Selenity deeply. Selenity returns the kiss   
by pressing hard against his lips thus releasing all the passion she   
has for him. Goku picks her up and carries her into her room.  
  
  
The next day, Darien wakes up and heads toward the dining room.   
On his way, he stops to see if Goku's awake yet. He knocks on the door   
four or five times then decides that no one must be in the room. Tracy   
walks by and Darien asks where Goku is to which she replies that he   
went out running and did not say when he would be back. Darien, finds   
this odd knowing that Goku usually eats before he trains.  
"Morning already? Goku, Goku you awake buddy?"  
"He's not in there Darien?"  
"Oh Tracy. Do you know where he is then?"  
"Yeah he got up two hours ago. He exercised for 20   
minutes then went running. He didn't say when   
he'd be back."  
"Hmm, that's weird. Goku usually eats breakfast before   
he trains. I wonder what's up."  
Everyone is at breakfast and Queen Serenity asks where Goku is. Just   
as Darien is about to answer her, Goku runs in. They all look at   
him and he apoligizes for being late. He sits down next down to   
Selenity and smiles at her. They take each other's hand as they begin   
eating. Lita notices that Selenity is in a very good mood and asks   
her how things are going. Selenity replies to Lita's question then   
smiles at Goku. Everyone finishes eating and Darien catches up with   
Serenity later that day. They ask each other if the other knows whats   
going on with Goku and Selenity. The two of them start talking, but   
can't think of any reasons why Goku and Selenity are acting strange.   
Darien tells her that he'll try to talk to Goku while she'll try   
talking to Selenity.  
"Does anyone know where Goku is?"  
"I'm sorry Queen Serenity-"  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. I went jogging and lost   
track of time."  
"How are things Selenity? You seem to be in a very   
good mood today."  
"Well Lita, I'm just really happy that Goku's okay and   
is completly healthy."  
"I can understand that. Anyway, what's everyone doing   
today?  
"I'm going to the library."  
"I'm going to check on Jedite, see how he is."  
"I'll find something."  
"Well, I'm done."  
"Hey Serenity, can you come here a minute."  
"Do you have any ideas what could be up with those   
two?"  
"Not a clue. It's like Selenity's energy has doubled."  
"Well, maybe it is because Goku is feeling better."  
"I think its more than that Darien."  
"Why don't you talk to selenity and I'll talk to Goku?"  
"Okay."  
  
A few months have passed and amazingly. the attacks have   
stopped. Everyone is in amazement especially Darien and Goku. The two   
of them are talking when Jedite comes up from behind and asks if they   
know where Raye is. Goku says that he last saw her in the training   
room, Jedite thanks him and leaves.  
"Boy, I wonder why all the attacks stopped?"  
"Maybe Beryl took your threat seriously."  
"Well she should, I was serious."  
"Haha, do you know what's up with Selenity. Ever since   
you came back she's been bouncing around like   
mad."  
*Of course I know why!* "Sorry Darien, no idea."  
"Hi guys, either of you know where Raye is?"  
"I saw her training 15 minutes ago."  
Serenity is walking through the palace garden and picks a few roses for   
Darien. Her sister walks up behind her and says hi and says she has to   
tell her something. Serenity turns around and comments that it looks   
like Selenity's put on a little weight.  
"Ah, I think Darien will like these. He likes white   
roses as much as me."  
"Hey Seren?"  
"Oh Selen, I've been meaning to ask you a question."  
"Ah Seren, listen to me first. I know I've been acting   
a bit strange lately and...I have to talk to you."  
"Okay, let's go to my room and we can talk there.  
  
I know, cliffhanger but oh well. Hope you liked it. Only 2 more parts   
to go!  



	10. The Beginning of the End

  
  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
  
Part X- The Beginning of the End  
  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Jedite arrives at the training room, where Goku said Raye was.   
He heads inside and sees Raye working on her powers and hand   
techniques. He stands at the doorway watching her until she stops for   
a minute. He asks her if she wants a sparring partner and the two of   
them start sparring. The two of them spar using their powers and hand   
weapons. After a few hours, they sit down on the floor and rest. Once   
she catches her breath, Raye asks Jedite a question she had been   
meaning to ask him for a long time. She asks him if he'd ever leave   
her like Mina asked Malichite.  
"Raye?"  
"Mars, Fire Ignite! Mars, Lava Balls!"  
"Hey you done?"   
"Yeah why, did you need to talk to me?"  
"No not really. Want a sparring partner?"  
"Sure, I can go a few rounds."  
"You're getting, pretty good, with that little trick I   
showed you."  
"Thanks, I use it on the youma all the time. The   
opening's always there."  
"I know."  
"Ah Jedite, I want to ask you something."  
"Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything."  
"Well, its about what happened to Malichite. I don't   
want to lose you. What will happen to me if   
you are taken?"  
Jedite looks at Raye and smiles at her. He then tells her that bad   
things don't usually happen to the people of his planet along with   
something that Neflyte had done to the generals on Earth when they   
first met.  
"Well Raye, not many bad things happen to people from   
Saturn. You already know we can't die."  
"But you said you lose that ability when you leave   
Saturn."  
"I do. My parents told me of relatives past that the   
worst thing that happened to them was they got   
a cold at age 5."  
"Wow."  
"Also, Neflyte did a star reading on all of us when we   
met on Earth. Of all the generals, he said   
that something bad would happen to each of us,   
except me."  
Amy is at the library, quietly reading a book about astronomy. She   
sits back in her chair and takes her glasses off to rest for a minute   
and Mike comes over and asks her if he can sit down. He sits down and   
before he says anything, Amy thanks him for what he did. The two of   
them continue talking and notice that its almost time to go. There's a   
ball that night and Mike asks Amy if she's going to it. When she   
replies, he asks her if he could escort her to the ball that night.   
She agrees and Mike says he will be at her room at 7:00 to get her.  
"Ah, its been so long since I've been able to quietly   
enjoy a good book."  
"Amy?"  
"Oh Mike, hello."  
"May I sit down?"  
"Of course. You know I never got to thank you for   
helping us with Matt. I can't believe I was   
that blind."  
"Don't worry about it, it's over. How've you been   
lately?"  
"I've been okay, I'm glad all this fighting has stopped   
lately."  
"Yeah I know. I've nearly been killed about 25 times   
and lost 10 friends."  
"I'm sorry Mike, you have my sympathy."  
"I'm alright. How are you feeling, with Zoicite gone   
and all?"  
"I'm better. I"m sure we'll get him back."  
"Are you, going to the ball tonight Amy?"  
"Yes I am, why do you ask?"  
"I was wondering if I could escort you there?"  
"Sure, that would be great."  
"I'll be at your room at 7:00 then."  
  
The ball arrives that night and Mike goes to Amy's room to see   
if she's ready. He knocks on her door and waits patiently until Amy   
opens the door to let him in. She goes back into the bathroom to   
finish putting her jewlery on. Mike waits in her room for her to   
finish up and when she does, she's wearing a sleeveless, light blue   
dress with ruffles on the bottom. She's wearing a sapphire necklace   
with the sign of Mercury on it along with sapphire earings. Mike   
stands there, awestruck at how Amy looks, which she pulls him out of   
his trance and he regains himself. He takes her arm and they head to   
the ball. When they arrive at the ball, they each go their seperate   
ways. Amy goes to talk to the other girls and Mike goes over to talk   
to Goku and Darien. The girls are talking about Serenity's upcoming   
wedding when Amy arrives. Mina also points out that Misato and   
Tranquility are also getting married that day. Lita asks Amy whats   
going on between her and Mike. Amy blushes a bit and explains that   
nothing is going on between them.  
"Amy, its me Mike."  
"Come on in Mike. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
"Okay." *I don't think that I have been in here   
before. The curtains are just as good   
looking.*  
"All done, you ready?"  
*She looks like a goddess.*   
"Mike, you okay?"  
"Yeah, lets go."  
"I can't wait until their wedding. How about you   
guys?"  
"I know Raye. Tranquility and Misato are getting   
married that day also."  
"You're right Mina, I forgot."  
"Hi everybody."  
"Oh hi Amy. I just saw you walk in with Mike.   
Anything going on between you two?"  
"Oh no; he just asked if he could take me to the ball,   
that's all."  
Goku and Darien motion for Mike to come over to them. Mike   
congratulates Goku on his engagement to Selenity and asks what's going   
on. He thanks him and Darien asks him about Amy. Mike is not sure   
what Darien means and Goku asks how long he and Amy have been together   
and not told anyone. Mike takes a step back in surorise and thinks of   
something fast. Mike explains to the two of them that he just brought   
her to the ball. The music begins playing and everyone goes to there   
respective dates to begin dancing. Mina is talking to Lita as they   
watch Amy and Mike. They comment on how happy Amy looks when she's with   
Mike.   
"Hey Mike, come here a minute."  
"Sure Darien, what's up? Oh Goku, congratulations on   
your engagement to Princess Selenity."  
"Thanks Mike."  
"Hey, what's up with you and Amy?"  
"Huh?"  
"We saw you walking in here with her. You both had   
smiles on your faces."  
"Wha- what are you getting at?"  
"How long have the two of you been seeing each other   
without telling anyone? No wonder you didn't   
get along with Matt's plan."  
"You're crazy Goku! You sound like Mina some times. I   
just brought her to the ball, thats all."  
"Look at her Lita, she looks so happy."  
"Yeah, I think she found the right guy."  
"Possibly Lita, I wonder how Zoicite will take this   
when we get him back?"  
"I didn't even think of that."  
The ball continues and soon everyone turns their attention to Queen   
Serenity, who is standing at the front of the room waiting for everyone   
to quiet down. The queen declares that the ball is in celebration of   
Selenity's and Goku's engagement nd everyone applaudes loudly. Goku   
and Selenity go to the front of the room hand in hand and thanks   
everyone. There is a huge uproar of applausse, especially from the   
girls. Darien, looks over at Goku and gives him a wink, which Goku   
grins in return. Goku leads Selenity back onto the dance floor and   
they begin dancing. They talk as they're dancing and everyone comes up   
to congratulate them.  
"Her Royal Highness, Queen Serenity."  
"Thank you. tonight is a very special ocaassion. As   
most of you know, Goku has returned by the   
magic of the Dragonballs. Along with that, my   
daughter has an important announcement."  
"Thank you Mother. Goku and I have an announcement.   
Goku you tell them."  
"Ah, okay. Selenity and I are engaged and are to marry   
within three months."  
"Coongratulations you two."  
"Thanks Jedite. Go find Raye, she's no doubt looking   
for you."  
"Yeah, you're right. have fun you two."  
"We will. Sorry I made you tell everyone, I had   
butterflies in my stomach."   
"You don't think I didn't. You should be used to   
talking in front of people. Besides, I'll get   
you back for it."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
"Hey you two."  
"Oh Darien."  
"So Goku, who's your best man going to be. We don't have   
too many of the guys left."  
"Are you stupid, you're my best friend."  
"Oh, well thanks."  
Tranquility is dancing with Misato and talking about their upcoming   
wedding. Misato is asking Tranquility what color dress she should wear   
which surprises Tranquility. He tells her to talk to Serenity about it,   
that she'd be a better help.  
"I can't believe it, our wedding's coming up so fast."  
"Yeah, its going to be huge because Serenity and Darien   
are also getting married."  
"Hey Tranquility, what color dress should I wear?"  
"Ah, why don't you talk to Serenity, she could help a   
little better. Maybe you can match up dress   
colors or something."  
"Good idea, thanks Tranquility."  
Serenity and Darien are over at the food table, talking to Mina.   
They're talking about how quiet its been lately. Darien asks the two   
girls if they have any clue why its gotten so quiet, not that he's   
complaining. Mina says that maybe Queen Beryl took Goku's threat  
seriously which makes the three of them start laughing.  
"Boy, I don't know about you two, but I sure am happy   
all this fighting has stopped. For a while, I   
didn't think I wouldn't have a kingdom to rule   
when I got older."  
"No kidding Serenity. We also get a chance to heal up   
a bit. My wrist is still bothering me from the   
last fight."  
"You mean the bones haven't completly healed yet?"  
"I don't think they healed properly. I wonder how long   
of a break we'll get, I'm sure Beryl isn't   
done yet."  
"Yeah but who knows, maybe she took Goku's threat   
seriously."  
  
The next day, Misato is walking around the palace, looking for   
Serenity. Serenity is walking toward her room and Misato tries to get   
her attention. Serenity turns around and greets Misato and she tells   
Serenity she needs help with choosing a dress. Serenity smiles and they   
both head toward her room.  
"I wonder where Serenity is? Tranquility said she would be-   
hey Serenity!"   
"Huh, oh Misato hi. Tranquility told me that you were looking   
for me. What can I do for you?"  
"Yeah, well I asked Tran last night what color dress   
I should wear to our wedding, and he suggested   
that I talk to you and maybe wear the same   
color as you."  
"Oh, well come on I'll show you my dress. I was   
heading to my room anyway."  
Tracy knocks on Lita's door and waits outside for her to open the   
door. She smiles at Tracy and lets her in. Tracy runs over to Lita's   
desk and jumps into her lap when Lita sits down. Lita takes Tracy's   
hair down and asks her what she wants done with it. As Lita's braiding   
Tracy's hair, she talking to her about her brother, Goku and if she   
has any atacks like her brother.  
"Hang on a sec, oh hi Tracy, come on in."  
"Thanks Lita. I really appriciate this, you doing my   
hair everyday. Mom used to do it at home for   
me."  
"No problem. Pretty soon, I'll be showing you some   
short cuts so you can do it yourself."  
"Okay. Who taught you to do your hair?"  
"My Mom and Mina when I arrived here. Now, what do you   
want done with your hair today?"  
"Braid it please."  
"Hey Tracy, what was your brother like back home? Was   
he any different than now?"  
"Well, in some senses he was the same as he is now.   
However, he was more depressed. Before he met   
you guys and Jedite and the others came, his   
only friend was Goku."  
"Oh. You excited that he and Princess Serenity are   
getting married?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait. Did you know Goku is marrying   
Princess Selenity?"  
"Princess Selenity told me. She said I can be the Maid   
of Honor."  
"Wow Lita, that's great."  
Tracy asks Lita what happened to Neflyte and the other guys. Lita   
explains what happened and for her not to worry so she won't cry. She   
finishes braiding Tracy's hair and they go to show it to Selenity.   
Selenity is in Goku's room talking to him about the wedding. He asks   
her where and when she wants to hold the wedding. Then they start   
talking about her dress. Soon there's a knock at the door and Amy  
peaks her head in. She asks if she's intruding and both Goku and   
Selenity smile at her, assuring her that she isn't. Amy tells Goku   
that Queen Serenity wants to talk to him.  
"Hey Lita,"  
"Yeah Tracy."  
"What ever happened to Neflyte, Malichite and Zoicite.   
Where are they?"  
"Well, they were taken away."  
"You mean kidnapped? Who took them?"  
"I guess so. Why don't you go talk to Darien about it."  
"I'm so sorry Lita."  
"Its okay Tracy Don't cry. Come on, lets go show   
Princess Selenity your hair."  
"I don't know, when do you want to hold the wedding?"  
"As soon as we can Goku. That way nothing bad can   
happen and we can get married in peace."  
"Okay, how about where?"  
"Outside in the garden, and not very big."  
"But when exactly?"  
"A month from now."  
"That isn't a lot of time Selenity. Whatcha looking   
at?"  
"Designs for my dress."  
"Come on in. Hi Amy."  
"Queen serenity wants to talk to you Goku. I'm not   
interupting am I?"  
"No. I'll be right there."  
  
The day of the wedding soon arrives and everyone is excited.   
Darien is in Goku's room, helping him finish getting ready. Darien   
hands Goku his sword and Goku puts it on his armor. Darien tosses   
Goku's medallion over to him and he puts it around his neck. Darien   
puts both his hands on Goku's shoulders and looks him right in the   
eyes.  
"You almost ready Goku?"  
"Yeah, hold on a sec Darien."  
"Here's your sword."  
"Thanks. I think that does it."  
"Hey, you almost forgot this. Catch!"  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, listen to me, you're gonna be fine. Just act   
like you're having a normal conversation with   
her okay? Remember buddy, that no matter what   
happens, she'll always love you."  
"Thanks buddy."  
Goku and Darien head outside and wait under an Arch of flowers, made by   
Mina and Lita for Selenity. All the girls, Jedite and Queen Serenity   
are also waiting patiently for Selenity. Selenity comes outside and   
starts toward Goku, Tracy in tow. Selenity meets Goku under the arch   
and they take each others hands. Tracy goes over to where her brother   
is and stands next to him. He puts his arm around her and when she   
looks up at him, he smiles. Everyone is admiring Selenity's dress as   
she is standing with Goku. She has on a light yellow dress with a   
yellow bow in the back on her waist while the back has a v-cut half way   
down her back. The front of her dress had a collar-height collar and   
is longsleeved. It has ruffles at the bottom of the dress and she's   
wearing a light yellow olive wreath on her head, whith dark yellow   
earings.  
"Come on, loosen up. You'll be fine."  
"Easy for you to say Darien. We'll see how big of a   
wreck you are when its your wedding."  
"Deal."  
"Where is she, I want to see her dress."  
"Look here she comes guys."  
"Who made her that dress? I want them to make mine."  
"I made it Mina."  
"You Queen Serenity?"  
"Yes, I have two daughters, I had to learn how to make   
dresses and other pieces of clothing."   
"Well I think you did a great job Mother."  
"Thank you Tranquility."  
Goku and Selenity look at each other for a minute and admire each   
other. Goku quietly asks if Selenity is ready and she nods her her,   
Goku then begins. The ceremony begins and ends fairly quickly since   
they decided to have their own little ceremony and not a formal   
wedding. When they are done and the two of them break the kiss, Goku   
turns around to Darien and gives him a hug. Selenity goes over to the   
girls and gives the queen, her sister and brother a hug. Everyone   
then goes inside for a party.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"We ask the forest, waters, the Moon and the stars..."  
"To bless this union, make us one."  
"With this medallion, I Goku, the last of the Saiyans,   
give you Princess Selenity my assurence I will   
always be there for you."  
"With this ring, I Selenity, Princess of the Moon, give   
you Goku my assurence that I will always be   
there for you."  
"See, told you it would be easy."  
"Easy, I held my breath when I wasn't saying anything   
you bonehead!"  
Once the party is over, Goku and Selenity are out on the balcony   
looking at the Earth. Selenity looks down at Goku's medallion around   
her neck and smiles at it. Goku reaches for and touches Selenity's   
face gently. She looks up at Goku and smiles, he reaches for her and   
kisses her.  
"The Earth sure is beautiful. Goku?"  
"Yeah, sure is. Makes me think what my planet looked   
like."  
"What, you said you were from Earth. What do you mean   
by your planet?"  
"Well, I'm not from Earth although I've lived there my   
whole life. I'm not really sure on all the   
details, all I know is that I was sent there   
when I was very young and have no memory of   
where I used to live."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Its our wedding night and we don't need   
anyone crying okay. Now come on."  
"Where we headed?"  
"My room, that's where your wedding present is."  
  
The next day, Mike is walking the hallway with Jedite having a   
discussion about Amy. Mike is telling Jedite that he knows exactly   
what he's doing and to not worry when Zoicite comes back and he has   
everything taken care of. The two of them continue their discussion   
and say hi to Serenity and Amy as they pass by. They soon arrive at   
the training room and go inside, where Luna and Artemis await.   
"So, how tight is it between you and Amy?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, you two have been going to all the party's   
recently and she's always got a smile on her   
face when she's talking to you."   
"Okay, I can see where this is going. All it is   
between me and Amy is platonic, just friends."  
"You sure on that, it doesn't look that way."  
"Listen, I'm "seeing her" for one reason and thats it."  
"You're pulling the same thing Matt did."  
"No, don't ever think I'd do that! It's protection.   
After what Amy went through I could tell she   
was devistated. On top of that, Zoicite was   
taken the same night. Although he didn't show   
it, he trusts me with his life and I'm sure   
he'd approve of this. I'm just keeping her   
safe 'til he returns, then she is his."  
"I see. Very clever thinking Mike. She's safe and is   
happy while he's gone and when he comes back,   
everything will be okay."  
"You got it. Hey Luna, Artemis; whats this about   
anyway?"  
Luna and Artemis start to explain why they wanted to talk to Mike in   
the training room. Luna tells him that the queen has asked that the   
two of them train him for when the final battle arrives. Jedite   
starts also to explain things to Mike of his abilities, much like his   
own. The three of them continue to explain Mike's abilities and after   
about three hours of training and explaining, Mike understands what he   
is now and leaves with Jedite to head for dinner.  
"Mike, good to see you again. We have a lot to talk   
about."  
"Jedite, do you mind staying, Luna and I could probably   
use your help."  
"Sure Artemis."  
"So, whats this about?"  
"Well Mike, Queen Serenity has asked us to train you so   
that you can be inserted into the Royal Army   
and fight along side the Sailor Scouts."  
"Wow, okay."  
"Mike as you know, you are from one of the moons of   
Saturn. Which means that you have abilities   
along the same lines as myself."  
"Whoa, really?"  
"You have three major attacks Mike. They are Instant   
Destruction, Ball Shield and Invisible Wall."  
"Whoa, can I ask what those do?"  
"Sure, point at that empty cabinet over there and say,   
Instant Distruction."  
"Okay Luna, it- it shattered."  
"The ball Shield forms in your hand and you can throw   
it at someone. It encases them to protect them.   
Your Invisible Wall is just that."  
"Awesome."  
  
About three months pass and Selenity is sitting out in the   
garden when her mother and sister walk up to her from behind to say   
hello. Serenity looks at Selenity carefully and remembers to ask   
Selenity somethingwhen their mother isn't around. The queen asks her   
daughter if she's been feeling okay because she had been throwing up   
for the past two or three days.  
"Selenity?"  
"Oh Serenity, Mother how are you?"  
"Fine thanks. Ah Selenity, are you okay? You've been   
getting sick the past few days, anything   
wrong?"  
"No Mother, nothing is wrong. I've probably just got a   
bug of some kind."  
*She looks like she's put on some weight. I'll have to   
ask her when Mother leaves.*  
"Okay, remember the party tonight, its at 8:00."  
Queen Serenity leaves and Serenity asks Selenity her question. After   
trying to avoid the question, Selenity gives in and answers it.   
Serenity is totally amazed at Selenity's answer and the two of them go   
to talk in Serenity's room.  
"Hey Selenity."  
"Yeah, what is it Serenity?"  
"You, look like you're putting on a little weight. Are   
you sure you're okay?"  
"Of course, you think because I gained a little weight   
that I'm sick or something?"  
"Well, Mother said you have been getting sick for the   
past couple days and you gaining weight and all   
I thought..."  
"Okay, I give in, you're assumption is right. I'm   
pregnant."  
"Pregnant! How far along?"  
"About three months now."  
"Come on, you and me have to talk."  
Darien is heading toward the traing room in search of Goku. When he   
enters the room, he sees Goku doing some intense training with Mike.   
Mike has finally grown to rely on his powers and is doing well against   
Goku, while Darien stands there to watch. Finally, both Mike and Goku   
rest and shake hands. Darien says something to Mike, telling him he's   
very impressed with his new abilities. The two of them walk over to   
Darien and they start talking. Daien tells Goku that Serenity told him   
Selenity is pregnant and that Jedite told him what Mike is doing. The   
three of them go their own way about a half hour later to prepare for   
the party that night.  
"There you go Mike, attack me! Again"  
"Instant Destruction! Ah!"  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Invisible Wall!"  
"Come on, you're better than that. Bring it on!"  
"Ah!"  
"You're getting really good with your attacks. That   
distruction attack almost had me."  
"You two done?"  
"Oh Darien, whats up?"  
"Actually, I have a few matters to ask each of you.   
First, you never told me that Selenity is   
pregnant Goku."  
"You're kidding right Darien. She never told me that!   
She must have found out today."  
"Second, Jedite told me what you're doing to Amy Mike   
and I admire you for it. I'm sorry we all   
doubted you at first."  
"No big deal, now I have to go wash up and get   
changed."  
The party soon arrives and all the girls enter the ball room and soon   
Goku and Mike enter, both looking around for something or someone.   
They soon take off in the oppositte direction of the girls. This   
leaves Amy and Selenity confused but they soon dismiss it and continue   
talking. Goku and Mike walk over to where Darien and   
Tracy are drinking some punch. Tracy runs over toward Goku and he   
bends down, picks her up and gives her a hug. They finish walking   
toward Darien and Mike hands him something, which confuses Darien   
because he doesn't know why he gave it to him.  
"Selenity, you seem to be a bit nervous about   
something. Everything okay?"  
"I'm fine Raye, don't worry."  
"I wonder where your date is Amy?"  
"I told you, Mike's just a good friend. There's   
nothin between us Mina."  
"Whatever Amy."  
"Oh there's Mike and Goku there. Wonder where they're   
going?"  
"Don't know." *Oh no, you're not getting out of this.*  
"You been thinking about what I said?"  
"Yeah Goku, I've also been thinking about something else-"  
"Goku!"  
"Hey Tracy, god you're getting big. Darien, hows it   
going?"  
"Alright. Would you care to explain to me why both of   
you look as white as the Moon? And Goku, your   
hand has been shaking for the past five hours."  
"Well Darien, here's my answer."  
"Why did you give me this Mike?"  
"I need your advice."  
"Not again."  
Soon the Royal Family is introduced and Selenity steps forward. She   
motions for Goku to go up where she is to be with her. He slowly walks   
up to where she is and looks into Selenity's eyes to see if she's okay   
with the announcement. He stands beside her and takes her hand as   
Selenity announces to everyone that she is with child. Everyone is   
shocking and happy for the couple at the same time. Mike starts slowly   
applauding and then everyone else joins in. The music continues and   
everyone continues dancing. Tranquility walks over to Goku and pulls   
him aside to talk to him for a second. He asks him about the child and   
Goku then realizes something.  
"Selenity, you have something you wanted to say?"  
"Yes Mother. Goku, could you come up here for a   
minute?"  
"Ah, sure."  
"Everyone, we have an announcement to make. I am with   
child, Goku and I are going to have a baby."  
"Hey Goku, can I talk to you for a second. I'll give   
him right back Selenity."  
"Yeah Tranquility, what's up?"  
"You're child. I was thinking, you're a Sayian and we   
know what sayians do at the sight of   
moonlight."  
"Okay, I follow you so far."  
"Well, your child will be half saiyan, what if it can   
do the same thing?"  
"Wow, I never thought about that. I'll think of   
something."  
Mike is dancing with Amy and they're talking about Selenity's   
announcement. They then go over to the punch table to get a drink and   
notice Serenity and Misato there. The four of them talk quietly until   
Darien comes over to ask Serenity to dance.  
"Wow, that was a real big surprise wasn't it Mike?"  
"What was?"  
"Selenity's announcement."  
"Yeah, definatly. Hey you thirsty?"  
"Yeah, let's go get some punch. Hi you two."  
"Oh Amy, Mike hi. I was just asking Serenity if she   
was really surprised at Selenity's   
announcement."  
"Well, she told me earlier today."  
"Excuse me Princess, may I have this dance?"  
"Of course. Excuse me ladies."  
Two months pass and both Selenity and Goku are in the garden talking   
about what to name there child. They come up with a boy's and girl's   
name then sit there talking.  
"Have you thought of any names yet for the baby   
Selenity?"  
"No, have you?"  
"If its a girl, Chi-Chi, if its a boy, Gohan."  
"I like those names."  
"Yeah Selenity, this child will be half saiyan we're   
going to have to set some guidelines for it."  
"I've thought about that. We can worry about it when   
the child is born."  
  
The day finally arrives and Selenity's baby is born. The doctor lays   
the baby next to Selenity on the bed, with Goku standing by her side.   
Queen Serenity is watching the two of them with a smile on her face and   
asks what the baby's name is. Serenity notices that the baby has a   
tail. She asks them if they know where the tail came from and Goku   
tells the Queen that the baby is part sayian and that he must be more   
Sayian then Lunarairian. Goku lightly kisses Selenity on the forehead   
and leaves the room. He heads down to his room and lays down on his   
bed.   
"Congratulations your Highness, its a boy."  
"Thank you doctor. Oh look at him, he's so cute."  
"I'm to young to be a Grandmother. Ah Selenity, what's   
the baby's name?"  
"Gohan Mother."  
"Hey Selenity, why does your baby have a tail?"  
"Huh, oh yeah."  
"Watch it Selenity, be very careful with that. They're   
very sensitive."  
"But why does he have one."  
"Well Serenity, the baby is part sayian- part Lunarian.   
It must be that the baby is more sayian."  
  
Amy and Mike are in training room putting in some serious   
training. They're using everything, conventional weapons, their powers   
to simple open hand combat. After Amy transforms they get started and   
train for about an hour or so. When they're done, they give each other   
a hug and put the weapons away. They head over to the door and see   
Jedite wathing the two off them. The three of them talk for about 15   
minutes or so then a servent knocks on the door to tell Amy she has a   
visitor coming and she goes to her room to change.  
"Ready?"  
"Sure just go easy on me."  
"Mercury Star Power! Shine Aqua Illusion."  
"Instant Destruction!"  
"Yike!"  
"I'm done."  
"Whew, Goku wasn't kidding. You have come along way."  
"Thanks Mercury. Oh Jedite, whats up?"  
"Just wanted to tell you that Selenity gave birth to a baby boy, big   
guy too."  
"He's part sayian so that means-"  
"I think so Mike but I'm not certain."  
"Ah, Miss Amy? you have a visitor coming."  
"Oh, then I better change."  
Mike is back with Jedite talking to him about a problem he has, or is   
going to have later on when Zoicite returns. Jedite tells him not to   
worry and that he'll think of something to get through it and not to   
worry.  
"She's something isn't she."  
"Well, remember your plan."  
"I know, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm   
having second thoughts about that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I have to end it when we get Zoicite back and, I   
can't do it."  
"Look, you obviously are going to have a long time to   
think about how to play it out. Beryl's done   
nothing in a long time and that means we don't   
get Zoicite back."  
"Hmm, I see your point."  
  
  
Amy goes into her room and gets washed up and dressed. When   
she's finished she heads toward the throne room trying to think of who   
the visitor is. She hopes its her brother Hermes from Mercury, she   
hadn't seen him since she left. She reports to the throne room   
anxiously awaiting whoever her visitor is. Just then, a person speaks   
up from behind Amy, startling her. She quickly turns around and sees   
Queen Aurora of Mercury, her mother standing there. She runs over and   
gives her a hug then asks her what she's doing on the Moon.  
"Hmm, I wonder who it could be? It would be great if   
it was someone from back home. I haven't seen   
anyone in such a long tme, especially Hermes.   
I hope its him."  
"Why would you just want to see him?"  
"Huh, oh Mother. What are you doing here?"  
"Can't I just come to visit my daughter?"  
"Of course you can. Come on, lets go to my room where   
we'll be more comfortable and we can talk."  
Amy and Queen Aurora go down to Amy's room and go inside. Amy offers   
her mother her chair while she hops up on her bed. She starts asking   
about whats going on back on Mercury and her mother asures her that   
everything is going fine and that Hermes says hello. She then tells   
Amy that there is a reason that she came.  
"Here Mother have a seat. There, so how are things   
back home, you don't need me to come help with   
a problem do you?"  
"No Amy, everything's fine back home. Besides, Hermes   
is perfectly capable of taking care of trouble;   
even though you're the heir to the throne. You   
have your duty here so, I wouldn't worry."  
"How is Hermes anyway? I really miss him."  
"He's doing fine. Actually Amy, there is a reason I   
came here."  



	11. The Beginning of the End- cont.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy asks her mother what it is she wants to talk about curiously.   
Queen Aurora tells Amy that she wants to talk about Mike as she shuts   
the door. She sits back down and starts to ask Amy about him, making   
sure he's not like Matt. She asks if its okay if she meets Mike and   
Amy ells her he will be at the party that night.  
"What is it that you want to talk about Mother?"  
"Well, Queen Serenity told me a few months ago that   
you've been interested in a boy named Mike here   
and I just want to make sure he's not like   
Matt."  
"Oh believe me Mother, he's nothing like Matt."  
"Well, what type of boy is he?"  
"He's a real nice, sweet guy Mother. You'd like him a   
lot. We get along great, see this necklace I'm   
wearing, well he gave it to me."  
"Oh, well can I meet him?"  
"Stay for the party tonight, he'll be there."  
  
The party arrives that night and everyone is dancing and just   
enjoying themselves. Amy and her mother are over by one of the windows   
talking to Lita while waiting for Mike. Mike walks in along side his   
friend Alan when Amy calls him over to where she is. He heads over and   
Amy introduces her mother to Mike. Mike looks at who Amy is referring   
to and kneels in respect then lightly kisses Queen Aurora's hand. He   
stands and asks if Amy would like to dance, which she gladly accepts.   
Both Lita and Queen Aurora watch AMy and Mike dance while in light   
conversation.  
"Mother you remember Lita right?"  
"Oh yes, how have you been?"  
"Fine and you your Highness?"  
"You know you can call me Aurora."  
"Where is, hey Mike! Can you come over here?"  
"Huh, yeah c-ya later Alan. There you are Amy."  
"Mike this is my mother, Queen Aurora of Mercury."  
"Your Highness, its an honor to finally meet you. You   
have a very special daughter."  
"Oh why thank you."  
"Speaking of your daughter, would she care to dance?"  
"Of course."  
"What do you think Lita, about Mike?"  
"Oh he's a great guy. He cares for Amy a lot and it   
shows. Remember that whole Matt incident well,   
Mike helped us fix it."  
"Really?"  
Amy and Mike are dancing and Amy is a bit tense because her mother's   
there. Mike tries to figure out whats wrong but has no success. He   
tries putting her mind at ease. Mike puts his hands on Amy's shoulders, bends down and kisses her. All   
of Amy's tension is gone and her knees almost give out. She returns   
the kiss with all her energy. When they break the kiss Mike tells her   
that Alan requested a dance with her and she tells him that her mother   
wanted to talk to him.   
"Amy, whats wrong, you seem tense."  
"Oh, its nothing. Don't worry."  
"Well, maybe this will help? Well, did that help?"  
"Yeah."  
"Listen, Alan asked me if I could get him a dance with   
you, is that okay?"  
"Sure, my mother wants to talk to you anyway."   
Darien and Serenity are at the punch talking about Selenity's baby.   
Goku then walks over to them to see whats going on and Darien asks   
where Selenity is. He tells him that she's in bed sleeping and that   
the doctor told her to stay in bed for the next couple of days.  
"So everything went okay today Serenity?"  
"Yeah, thank goodness."  
"How's it feel to be an Aunt?"  
"Fine Darien, have you seen the baby yet?"  
"No not yet."  
"He's adorable. Goku said he's more Sayian so he has a   
tail but he still has the family symbol on his   
forehead. We'll get the tail removed like Goku   
did."  
"Hey you guys."  
"Oh Goku. Where's Selenity?"  
"Well, the doctor told her she should stay in bed for a   
few days. She's just tired."   
"How's the baby?"  
"Oh Gohan, he's sleeping too."  
At the end of the party, Amy's mother and Mike go over to where Amy is   
talking to Jedite. Mike says good night to Amy and kisses her then   
leaves. Queen Aurora tells Amy what she thinks of Mike after he leaves   
and likes him a lot.  
"Well how'd you like the party Mother."  
"I spent a lot of the time talking to Mike here."  
"Listen Amy, I gotta get some sleep. I have training   
early in the morning."  
"Okay, good night. So what do you think Mother?"  
"He's a really nice guy Amy. I like him a lot, he's   
very bright, I'm sure everyone back home would   
get along with him fine."  
  
Three years have passed and everyone is in the training room.   
Luna and Artemis are up on the table with Goku standing behind them.   
In front of the girls are new power sticks that are the same color but   
have a crystal inside a glass-like ball along with two broaches for   
the two princesses. Amy's has a sapphire, Raye's has a ruby, Lita's   
has an emerald and Mina's has a topaz. The girls stand there wondering   
why they're getting new power tools.  
"Sorry we're the last one here Dad, Mom fell asleep and   
we woke up late."  
"It's okay Gohan, come on lets get started."  
"Look guys, we're all getting new power tools. Even   
the princesses are getting things."  
"These new sticks will increase you're strength 10 fold   
girls."  
"Really Luna, wow."  
As everyone gets their new tools and leaves, Gohan asks his father how   
come he didn't get anything. Goku tells Selenity that she should go on   
ahead because he wants to have a talk with Gohan alone. The two   
sayians walk down and into Goku's room. They sit down on Goku's bed   
and after about a 20 minute talk, the two sayians head to the dining   
room for dinner.  
"Dad, why didn't I get anything? Everyone else got   
something but me."  
"Selenity, can you go on ahead? I want to have a talk   
with Gohan."  
"Okay."  
"Gohan, the reason that you didn't get anything is   
because your power is inside you."  
"Inside me?"  
"Yes, you and me aren't like your mother and everyone   
else. We're a race called sayians. All   
sayians are born with a tail but we had   
yours removed."  
"Where's your tail Dad?"  
"I had it removed when I was young also."  
"Why?"  
"I'll explain that when your a little older."  
"Ah okay Dad."  
"Well, I'm starving, you? Lets go eat."  
"Yeah!"  
"We can finish talking later."  
The next day arrives and everyone is at breakfast. After they eat as   
Queen Serenity tells everyone that Goku will be taking over as head of   
the training sessions and that they will intensify because the attacks   
are beginning again. Gohan asks Selenity if that includes him and she   
nods her head. Everyone is dismissed and they go to get ready for   
training.  
"Okay everybody, I'm making some changes. As all of   
you can see, the attacks are starting again and   
that means the training has to start to   
intensify. You will no longer be trained my   
Luna and Artemis but by Goku."  
"Does that include me Mom?"  
"Yes Gohan. Your Father wants you to learn some   
techniques to help us. He says you have a   
great power in you although he isn't sure   
what."  
"Everyone, be at the training hall at 8:30, we'll begin   
then."  
Everyone reports to the training hall at 8:30 to see Darien and Goku   
talking in front of the weapons cabinet. All the girls stand there   
talking, and then transform. The girls all notice that their uniforms   
have changed a little bit. That the bow in the back is longer, there's   
a heart medallion in the middle of the bow on their chests and that   
they're is a star on the choker around their necks. Goku opens the   
weapons cabinet and starts passing out weapons to everybody.  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
"Yeah, after that last attack we have to start training   
again Besides, I don't think Beryl's going to   
back off this time."  
"Yeah but still, you're getting Gohan involved."  
"Darien, I've sensed his power. He's more powerful   
then he looks, he's a sayian remember."  
"Hey you two."  
"Oh hello girls."  
"Hey, our uniforms are different a little."  
The Princesses change into their uniforms and take two swords from   
Goku. Their uniforms are much like the others Scouts' uniforms. The   
only differences is that the bows are silver and the color flaps are   
pink. They have boots like Sailor Jupiter, which are also pink. Once   
all the weapons are passed out and everyone is paired up, Goku tells   
everyone how the training is to be run and they all begin.  
"Moon Princess Power!"  
"Whoa, check out mine and Selenity's outfits. They're   
just like yours Mina."  
"Mom, what happened?"  
"I'll explain later, now listen to Dad over there."  
"Okay everyone, we're going to use assorted weapons   
here. Now, when you pair up, wait until I   
give you the instructions."   
"All set Goku."  
"Okay guys, here are the rules, you fight your   
opponent until they are knocked out. Powers   
are allowed except for you Darien and Mina.   
Take it easy because those two just got their   
powers."  
"What about me Dad?"  
"You are going to work with me for a while. You won't   
spar anyone but me for three months."  
"Why?"  
"Gohan, trust me. You have no idea how powerful you   
really are."  
The training begins and at the end of the session, the Scouts and   
everyone head to there room to change. They've left the training room   
in pretty bad shape but not too bad. Goku and Gohan finish up training   
as Selenity walks back into the room with a clean pair of clothes for   
each of them. Selenity gives each of them the clothes and smiles at   
Gohan. She bends down and wipes a little sweat of his face and asks   
Goku how he did. Gohan heads toward his room to take a bath before   
the dance that night.  
"Ah, man I'm beat. We're you trying to kill me?"  
"Sorry Raye, the harder I work, the harder you work and   
the better you get. You almost burned me to   
death."  
"Well, we're even."  
"You hit pretty hard Amy. My shoulder's dislocated I   
think."  
"Oh be quiet you baby. Come on, I'll put some ice on   
it."  
"Well Gohan, you did fine."  
"I did, I feel like I'm gonna be sick Dad."  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."  
"Here's a change of clothes for you two."  
"Thanks Mom."  
"So, how was your first day training under your   
father?"  
"Tough, really tough."  
"He'll be okay Selenity don't worry."  
"Go take a bath honey. There's a party tonight that   
you should go to."  
  
The party arrives and Gohan comes up to Darien after he's   
finished dancing with Serenity. Darien picks him up and Gohan points   
out a person to Darien that he doesn't know. Its Tracy. Darien, Gohan   
and Serenity goes over to Tracy and Gohan introduces himself. Gohan   
leads Tracy out onto the dance floor. The two of them start dancing   
and talking to each other. Over against the wall, Selenity, Serenity,   
Darien and Goku are all watching the two of them dance. They're all   
smiling at the two of them as they dance.  
"Hmm, I wonder where Darien is? Oh there he is,   
Darien, Aunt Serenity!"   
"Gohan hi, what's up?"  
"Darien, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it Gohan?"  
"Tell me who that girl is over there."  
"Oh her, that's my sister Tracy. Come on, you can   
introduce yourself. Tracy,"  
"Oh hello."  
"Hi, my name's Gohan. Would you care to dance?"  
"Sure."  
"You know something Gohan, you're pretty tall for a   
three year old."  
"Well Tracy, my Dad told me that one Sayian year is   
equal to four Lunar years.  
"So in Lunar years, your twelve?"  
"Yup."  
"Look at the two of them."   
"Only three sayian years old and he's already fallen in   
love. Not bad."  
"Darien!"  
"Well Darien, looks like the triangle will be   
completed."  
"They just meet and you're talking about marriage!"  
"Will you calm down."  
The dance finally ends and Gohan and Tracy walk onto the balcony to   
talk. They look at each other and she smiles at her. Gohan takes   
Tracy's hand and puts it in his then covers it. He says goodnight   
then heads to his room. On his way, he walks by his father's room,   
who's door is open. He heads inside and closes the door. Goku comes   
out of his closet and see Gohan standing there. He tells him to sit   
down on the bed and he takes a seat in the other chair. Goku looks at   
Gohan and can tell something's bothering him. He asks him and when he   
doesn't answer, Goku knows what it is. After a short talk, Gohan   
thanks his dad and goes to bed.  
"Thanks for everything Gohan, I had a great time   
tonight."  
"Your welcome, I'll see you tommorrow?"  
"Yes, good night."  
"Dad?"  
"Huh, oh Gohan. Something on your mind?"  
"Well, I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, sit up on the bed, be with you in a second.   
Okay, what's up?"  
"Well,"  
"In love with her already."  
"You could tell?"  
"Yeah, I noticed it earlier tonight. Listen, when I   
met your Mom I was the same way that you are."  
"What did you do?"  
"Well, I got to know her a lot. I found out her likes   
and dislikes and spent a lot of time with her."  
"Oh, so does that work?"   
"It did with me. Anyway, I'm going to bed, so good   
night. We can talk more tomorrow if you want."  
"Okay Dad, thanks."  
"Oh and Gohan,"  
"Yeah."  
"You'll be fine."  
  
The next day arrives and Tracy knocks on Darien's door to talk   
to him. Darien opens the door and asks Tracy what she needs. Serenity,   
who is inside asks Daien if thats Tracy and Darien lets her inside.   
Serenity asks Darien if he can leave Tracy and her alone to talk for a   
few minutes. Darien leaves and Tracy hops up on Darien's bed next to   
Serenity. The two of them talk for a time and then leave and head   
toward the garden. Tracy is very confused about this whole sayian   
thing.  
"Hi Darien."  
"Oh Tracy, whatcha need?"  
"Is that Tracy? Let her in. Darien, can you leave me   
and Tracy alone for a few minutes?"  
"Sure, I was just going to talk to your Mom."  
"So Tracy, what's on your mind?"  
"I've been thinking about last night alot."  
"You mean Gohan?"  
"Yeah. He's a real great guy and ready to listen when   
ever he's needed. We talked for a good 40   
minutes last night."  
"Yeah, and you like him."  
"Yeah. Of course this whole sayian thing is really   
confusing."  
"Well, you're talking to the wrong person on that.   
Selenity would be the one you want to talk to."  
Everyone is at breakfast quietly eating breakfast and during the whole   
time Jedite is poking at his food and not saying anything. Mina is   
watching him and decies to ask him whats wrong after breakfast.   
Jedite excuses himself and walks out of the dining room down the   
hallway toward his room. Mina excuses herself and follows Jedite   
down the hallway.   
*Hmm, he doesn't look okay. I wonder if something is   
wrong.*  
"I'm still tired so if you all will excuse me, I'll be   
in my room."  
"Okay Jedite."  
"Excuse me your Highness."  
Jedite walks down the hallway and stops after a few minutes. Just as   
Mina turns the corner, he makes a fist and puts it start through the   
wall. Mina runs up to him to see what is wrong and they both head to   
Mina's room to talk.  
"Ah!"  
"Jedite, what's wrong?"  
"Its coming Mina, its coming."  
"What whats coming?"  
"The end."  
"Come on, lets go to my room and we can talk."  
Mike and Gohan are in Gohan's room talking to each other. Gohan is   
asking about Amy and Mike on how he worked it out with Amy. Mike   
catches on that this is in relation to Tracy and laughs at Gohan and   
tells him as they head to the training room to get some work in.  
"So how'd you work things out with Amy. I heard about   
her old boyfriend, your friend Matt there. So   
after that, what happened?"  
"Well Gohan, it originally was just protection because   
she was a real mess when Zoicite was taken. I   
wanted to do this to make sure she wouldn't be   
hurt until Zoicite came back but, I didn't   
think that this would happen."  
"What?"  
"We just, grew on each other. I didn't mean for it to   
happen, it just did. Is this in relation to   
Tracy at all."  
"Jeez, everyone around here catches on that fast around   
here huh?"  
"Yup, now I hear you're pretty good at fighting and I   
want a work out, come on."  
Queen Serenity and her two daughters are in the throne room discussing   
some business when Goku walks in. Queen Serenity sees him walk in and   
he puts his finger to his mouth, asking her to be quiet. He creeps up   
on Selenity and grabs her waist. She jumps nearly five feet in the air   
then turns around to face Goku, who has a smile on his face.  
"Yes Mother, Selenity and I were talking about that."  
"Also Mother we ah! Goku! Don't do that!"  
"Sorry, you needed me Queen Serenity?"  
"Yes, is everything ready for the training sessions   
this week?"  
"Yes, the short-handed matches begin today."  
Later that day, Goku is in the training room with Gohan working. Amy   
and Mike watch the two of them working on their attacks and powers.   
Gohan is working on his control and a few of his attacks. When the two   
sayians are done, Mike and Amy applaude the two of them.  
"Gohan you ready?"  
"Yeah, lets go."  
"Okay, look at the ground."  
"No."  
"Look at it."  
"No."  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Very nice you guys , very nice."  
"Thanks Mike. Gohan, your mind exercises are coming   
along nicely. Keep them up, I'll teach you a   
new attack in about a week."  
"Alright Dad."  
A few months pass and Raye is walking with Mina talking to her about   
Jedite. She asks why the two of them are spending alot of time   
together lately and Mina explains to her what Jedite told her a few   
months ago. Raye stands there thinking for a minute on what Jedite   
may have meant.  
"Can I ask you somethring Mina?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"You and Jedite have been hanging around with each   
other lately, is there anything you're   
keeping from me?"  
"Huh, oh that. No Jedite has been having these dreams   
lately. He's been talking to me about them   
because he told me at first."  
"Told you what?"  
"That it's coming. The end is coming. I told him to   
talk to you but, he probably didn't want to   
worry you."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yeah, I guess he means the final battle."  
Gohan is limping back to his room and runs into Tracy on the way.   
Tracy lets out a short scream when she sees what shape Gohan is in and   
walks him to his room. She opens the door and Gohan sits on his bed,   
holding his arm. Tracy goes into the bathroom to get some water and   
gets the other medicine that she thinks may help. She tells him she   
will be right back because she has to go to her room for some medicine   
that could help. When she returns, she helps him take off the remains   
of the shirt that he's wearing to reveal numerous cuts, bruises and   
scrapes. It looked to Tracy that a few of Gohan's ribs may be broken   
and Gohan believes that his shoulder is dislocated. She starts   
treating his wounds and Gohan comments to her on her hands that causes   
her to blush a bit.  
"Ah man, I hate it when we train like that. He seems   
to do this, ah, everytime he-. Oh Tracy,   
sorry."  
"Gohan! what on Earth happened?"  
"I had one of my hardest training sesssions. Dad   
really pounded me today."  
"Come on, lets have a look at everything."  
"Ouch that hurt."  
"I'll be right back, there's some medicine in my room   
that can help."  
"Okay Tracy, thanks for everything."  
"Lets get that shirt off of you. My God Gohan, you're   
lucky you're alive. You look like you've been   
torn to pieces; cuts, scrapes and bruises. Do   
your ribs hurt?"  
"A little. I think my shoulder is dislocated also."  
"I think your ribs, at least three are broken. Here, I'll start   
cleaning you up."  
"Your hands."  
"What about them?"  
"They're so soft."  
Amy walks by Gohan's room and sees Tracy tending to his wounds. She   
pops her head in to see how everything is going and if Tracy needs any   
help. Tracy tells her thats okay but she would like her to take a   
look at something for her. A few minutes later, Mike walks in, looking   
for Amy to talk to her. He looks at Gohan and winks at him while Gohan   
smirks in reply.  
"Hi you two, I'm not interupting anything am I?"  
"No Amy, Gohan here got banged up by his dad in   
training today. I'm just cleaning his wounds   
for him."  
"Need a hand with anything?"  
"Not really Amy, can you hand me the poroxide there? I   
also want you to take a look at his ribs. They   
look broken but I'm not sure. Besides, I   
learned fast learning under you."   
"Hello everyone, is there a party going on in here?"  
"Nope, just helping Tracy clean up Gohan. Whatcha   
need?"  
"I wanna talk to you, come on."  
Amy and Mike leave and Tracy finishes cleaning Gohan up. She asks him   
if he's okay and he gets up and stretches. He says he'll be as good as   
new in two to three days. He sits back down on the bed and sits there   
as Tracy gets a shirt out of the closet for him. She looks at him,   
smiles and sits down in the chair in front of him. She looks at him   
and he stares at her for a minute. The two of them bring their heads   
closer to each other and kiss. They reach for each others faces and   
when they break the kiss, they smile at each other. Tracy tells Gohan   
that she has to find her brother and Gohan watches her leave.  
"There you go, that oughtta do it. How do you feel?"  
"A lot better thanks. I'll be fine in two to three days."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, sayians heal pretty fast. Another good thing is   
when Dad does this to me, I grow stronger.   
Just like with every fight we're in, all   
sayians are like that."  
"Here's a shirt for you. Listen, I have to go find   
Darien, I'll see you later."  
  
Amy and Mike head to Amy's room to talk about whatever Mike   
needed to ask her. They head inside and sit down on the bed. Amy   
looks at Mike wondering what he needs to ask her when Mike turns to   
her and takes her hands. Amy's eyes begin watering as Mike asks her   
to marry him. Amy sits there for a second awestruck and finally finds   
her voice again. She tells Mike that she will and Mike gives her a   
necklace his mother made when he was young. It's a gold chain with a   
dark purple stone, outlines in gold. He puts it around her neck and   
gives her a kiss, he says that he has to get ready for tonight and that   
he would see her then.  
"So Mike, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well Amy, I wanted to know, if you'll marry me?"  
"I-I.. Y-Yes, I'll marry you."  
"Here, this is a necklace my mother made for me when I   
was young. Take this, as an engagement   
present."  
"Its beautiful, thank you."  
"Your welcome. Listen, I gotta get ready for tonight;   
I"ll see you then."  
"Okay."  
Jedite is out in the garden walking around and soon runs into Darien.   
He asks him about if he thinks the attacks will ever end. After a   
short discussion, Mina comes over to the two of them to see how Jedite   
has been doing lately. He tells her he's been doing fine and feels   
back to his own self. She tells them that the Queen wishes to speak to   
everyone in 10 minutes.  
"Darien!"  
"Oh Jedite, how've you been lately?"  
"Alright I guess. How you been holding up with the   
fights starting again?"  
"Serenity's getting fed up with it real fast. I'm   
tired of it too but you know I'll keep going."  
"Hey you two, Jedite you feel any better?"  
"Yeah Mina thanks. I don't know why I was like that   
for a while."  
Tracy is walking the hallway and soon runs into Lita and asks if she   
can talk to her for a few minutes. The two of them head to Tracy's   
room and close the door. After Tracy gets them each a cup of water,   
they begin talking about what happened earlier in Gohan's room. Lita's   
a bit surprised that Tracy's talking to her and not Mina on this. Lita   
gives her some advice and they continue talking.  
"Well, talking to Darien wasn't much of a help. Oh   
Lita hi."  
"Hey Tracy, you look like you got something on your   
mind, anything I can help with?"  
"Maybe, can we go talk in my room."  
"Sure. So, whatcha need?"  
"Its Gohan."  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"Well, he was training today and got beat up by Goku   
pretty bad."  
"Sayians train like that."  
"He ran into me and I helped clean him up when we got   
to his room. When I got done, we sat there-"  
"I know where this is going and I wouldn't worry. In a   
way, I'm amazed you're asking me this."  
"How come?"  
"Well, Mina's from Venus, not me."  
They finish talking and then head out to the garden. Selenity is   
talking with her son in her room about a few things. She asks him how   
his training is going and how he has been holding up in all the fights.   
He tells her that he's been okay and that he wanted to talk to her   
about Tracy. They go out to the dining room to eat when they're done.  
"So, thats what I would do."  
"Thanks for the help Lita."  
"Hows your training going with your Dad? He says he's   
been letting you have it some days."  
"Yeah but that's good thing in some aspects. Mainly   
that I get stronger everytime. He also has   
been showing me some new attacks."  
"Oh, have you been working in these attacks at all?"  
"Sure are. How are your powers working?"  
"I'm getting better with them."  
"Anyway Mom, I want to talk about Tracy. I ah,"  
"Your father explained it to me last night. I agree   
with him, get to know her for a while. It hit   
your Dad hard when we first met but, look what   
happened."  
"Boy, word travels fast."  
  
Another year has passed and everyone is in the conference room   
talking about how violent the fights have become lately. The Queen   
asks everyone if they have any suggestions on what to do. Amy says   
that they should set up a defensive strategy while Raye, Jedite and   
Mina propose to attack the Negaverse directly. Everyone else is split   
down the middle and can't decide.  
"I believe Beryl's going to begin come with everything   
soon. We have to come up with a good defensive   
plan so we're ready for the invasion."  
"I think we should attack the Negaverse. I'm getting   
sick of always fighting with our backs against   
the wall. Besides, there's no way that Beryl   
wouldn't suspect that we would do that."  
"Jedite does have a point. Your Highness?"  
Queen Serenity stands up and walks over to the window to look out it.   
After a momment of uneasy silence, Queen Serenity says something to   
Goku and everybody else. The queen leaves and everyone in the room   
looks at each other. Goku then gives them instructions and they all   
head to there rooms.  
"Goku,"  
"Yes Queen Serenity?"  
"I want you to step up everyone's training, especially   
Gohan and my two daughters."  
"Yes Queen Serenity. Okay everyone, I want all of you   
to go change and be at the training room in 10   
minutes."  
  



	12. The Beginning of the End- cont.

  
  
  
  
Everyone arrives at the training room and go inside. Goku tells   
everyone how the training will be for the next few weeks. There will   
be some two on one matches and the training will go until either one or   
both opponents are knocked out. Everyone pairs up and begins training.   
Tracy, Queen Serenity and Misato are all on the side watching everyone   
train. The two Princesses make quick work on Darien while everyone   
else takes a while with their training.  
"Alright everyone, we're going to do handicap matches.   
Some two- on-ones and so on. Usual rules   
apply, weapons, powers and hand to hand combat.   
Gohan, you're working with me, you're learning   
a new attack."  
"Wow. very nice you two. Darien, what happened?"  
"Hey, they're getting better Misato. What more can I   
say?"  
When the training is over, everyone walks over to the queen to see if   
there is anything else that she wants done. She just says to go change   
and remember the party that night. Gohan says good bye to Tracy for   
now and continues to train with his dad.  
"Any other instructions Mother?"  
"No, that was well done everyone. Just remember about   
the party tonight."  
"You okay Gohan?"  
"I'm fine. I'll c-ya later, I have to finish   
training."  
Amy and Tracy head toward Amy's room talking about the upcoming party   
along with other things. When they reach Amy's room, they sit down   
and continue talking. Tracy asks when the wedding is between her and   
Mike and about the upcoming fight that everyone knows is coming.  
"All set for the party tonight Amy?"  
"Yeah, although I feel that this one might be the last   
one."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, the final fight is coming, we both know that."  
"At least you get to help, Gohan won't let me fight."  
"Hey, your Mom and Serenity had to do the same, don't   
worry."  
"So when's your wedding?"  
"Soon, assuming that the final fight doen't occur   
before it."  
Lita and Darien are talking in the dining room about what is soon   
coming. They finish their discussion just as there's a big shake in   
the ground. It knocks Lita down and Darien barely catches his balance.   
He helps Lita up and they look around for what caused it. Darien looks   
up at the ceiling and through the clear dome on it. He notices that   
someting is coming toward then, grabs Lita and jumps out of the way   
just as it breaks through the ceiling and strikes the floor.   
"So, how much more time do you think we have?"  
"Not much longer Lita. She'll come full force soon to   
try to destroy us. Ah!"  
"What was that Darien?"  
"Felt like a shock wave of some kind. I just don't   
know where it came from."  
"Do you think it was Beryl?"  
"Watch it! Now I'm certain, we're under attack."  
  
Everyone runs outside to see whats going on and as they suspected,   
Beryl has arrived herself to finish the Moon Kingdom off. Along with   
her she has brought all of her warriors including the generals, Prince   
Diamond, and Saffir. The girls and princesses all transform then run   
out to fight. Before Gohan can leave, Selenity grabs his shoulder for   
a second to talk to him.   
"Well, everyone this is it. She's come to finish us   
off for good."   
"Your right Venus, we can't let her get the crystal or   
the princesses."   
"Right!"   
"Gohan wait!"   
"What is it Mom?"   
"Be careful and remember what we talked about.   
Remember what you are and what you father   
taught you."   
"I will Mom."  
Everyone splits up and the girls all end up fighting the generals that   
they fell in love with, due to rank in Beryl's army. Sailor Mercury is   
fighting along side Mike and taking on Zoicite while Sailor Jupiter is   
fighting Neflyte. Sailor Venus is fighting Malichite and Sailor Mars   
and Jedite are fighting youma and trying to help the girls when they   
can. Gohan is fighting Saffir and his dad is fighting Diamond. The   
two princesses are fighting Beryl while Tracy and Queen Serenity watch   
from the palace. Jedite and Sailor Mars are fighting as hard as they   
can but as they see it, not having much success.   
"I don't get it Jedite, we keep killing them and they   
keep coming."   
"I know just keep fighting Mars, ugh!"  
Sailor Mars turns around and sees that Jedite's been hit with a blast   
of energy and is laying on the ground. She goes over to see if he's   
okay and he slowly gets to his feet. She tells him to use his attack   
so he's not hurt. After he does so, Sailor Mars crosses her arms in   
front of her face then thrusts them down and attacks the youma that   
are near by. All of them are burned to death instantly.   
"Jedite! Jedite, you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
"Throw your attack on yourself."   
"Why?"   
"Just do it. Lets turn up the heat! Mars, Volcanic,   
Inferno!"  
Amy and Mike are looking around then Zoicite materializes in front of   
them. Mike quickly draws his sword and steps in front of Amy. Zoicite   
looks at him and laughs, then looks at Amy. Tears are welling in her   
eyes and he then attacks. Mike is barely able to get his sword up in   
time to block Zoicite's attack. After an exchange of blows, Zoicite   
spins around and kicks Mike in the head, knocking him to the ground.   
He heads over toward Sailor Mercury forming an attack in his hand.   
He throws the attack at her, which she barely dodges. After dodging a   
few attacks and pleading with Zoicite, she finally defends herself.   
"Zoicite, its me Mike, and Amy. Can't you remember who   
we are?"  
"I know who you are, you are nothing!"   
"Jeez!"   
"Mike! Zoicite please stop, we can get you help. The   
crystal can heal you."   
"Neptune, Ice Ball, Freeze!"   
"Stop it, I don't want to fight you!"   
"Tough."   
"Okay, Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"   
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus are being double teamed by both Neflyte   
and Malichite. They are having a really bad time and are beaten   
badly. There uniforms are cut in numerous places and they have   
bruises all over their bodies. Malichite throws an energy blast that   
knocks Sailor Venus all the way to and slams her into the palace. He   
draws his sword and starts running toward Sailor Venus' body on the   
ground. Sailor Jupiter is hit by an energy blast by Neflyte that   
drills her into the grond. As she gets to her feet, she punches   
Neflyte in the stomach as hes charging toward her. She prepares to   
attack but is knocked down by a kick to the head and she falls on her   
back.   
"Malichite stop it, we're your friends."   
"Please honey, don't do this!"   
"Ha!"   
"Ahhh!"   
"Venus, huh?"   
"Uranus Storm Blast!"   
"Ugh. Neflyte, please stop. Can't things be the way   
they used to be?"   
"There is no "used to be". You will die for resisting   
Queen Beryl."   
"Alright, I guess I have no choice. Jupiter Severe-"  
Neflyte is standing over her with a grin on his face, his sword in his   
right hand. Sailor Jupiter is on the ground looking at Neflyte above   
her, afraid. She can see the terror and fire in his eyes. She asks   
how he could let Beryl do that to him and he stands there, gripping   
his sword tightly. He turns his sword upside down and stabs Jupiter   
in the middle of the chest. Sailor Venus watches Neflyte do this and   
screams as she sees her friend and team mate killed. She knocks   
Malichite down and fires an attack at Neflyte, knocking him down.   
*Look at the terror in his eyes. He's a completly   
different person.* "How could you let her do   
that to you! You promised me you'd always love   
me!"   
"JUPITER!! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"   
Sailor Venus runs over to Neflyte, who is getting off the ground. She   
stares over him and screams at him. He reaches his feet and she knocks   
him back down and grabs his sword then starts stabing Neflyte   
continuously in the chest. After a minute or two, she leans on the   
sword and starts crying.   
"Ha ha, whats the matter? Did I kill your friend?   
Don't worry, you'll soon join her!"   
"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you! Just answer   
me one thing, how could you do that to Lita   
when you're in love with her?"   
"I'm not in love with her and it was easy, you Sailor   
Scouts must be destroyed."   
"I'm sorry Neflyte, I have no choice, ah!"   
  
Serenity and Selenity are facing off against Queen Beryl.   
She's holding her orb stick in her hand with a smug grin on her face.   
Beryl throws an energy blast out of her orb at Serenity and she   
freezes in fear of it hitting her. Just before it does, Selenity moves   
in front of her and crosses her arms. A shield forms and the attack is   
sent back at Beryl. She vanishes before her attack can hit her and   
when she reappears, Selenity and Serenity both launch attacks at her,   
both connecting. Serenity's attack is fired out of a trinagle space   
formed between her hands while Selenity's attack has a bow form in her   
hand and can fire arrows, much like Sailor Mars' Flame Sniper attack.   
"Ah, the Moon Princesses. You going to surrender to   
the Negaverse and save yourself the humiliation   
of losing."   
"You gonna stand there and talk or what? This is   
boring."   
"Grrrr, you can't talk to me like that!"   
"Serenity, look out! Crescent Moon Shield! Damn!"   
"Moon Lunar Blast!"   
"Moon Beam Arrows!"  
Goku and Darien are matched up against Prince Diamond. Darien draws his   
sword and Goku is powering up for an attack. Diamond is standing in   
front of them then vanishes. He reappears behind them both and blasts   
them in the back, knocking them to the ground. Goku gets to his feet   
first and turns back around, looks at Diamond and fires a ki bkast at   
Diamond's head, knocking him down.   
"Who might you two be?"   
"I am Prince Darien of Earth and sworn to protect the   
Moon Kingdom."   
"And I am Goku from Earth. Sayian and loyal friend."   
"So, you're the mighty sayian huh, and the great Prince   
Darien."   
"Ahh!"   
"There, take that you pathetic fools. You won't be   
able to defeat the Negaverse, haha!"   
"Ugh, give it up Diamond. You won't beat us!"   
"We'll see."  
  
Gohan is fighting the best he can against Saffir. Saffir   
throws a punch at Gohan, which he grabs Saffir's wrist to block it.   
He flips Saffir over his head slamming him into the ground. Gohan   
jumps back and prepares himself for a counter-attack. Saffir gets   
up and wipes the blood off of his chin, and attacks Gohan with a flurry   
of punches. He disappears as does Gohan and they reappear in different   
places, still staring each other down. Gohan attacks Saffir then   
disappears again and surprises Saffir from behind when Saffir can't   
detect where he is.   
"Why are you fighting us? We didn't do nothing to   
you!"   
"You have something we need to take over the universe.   
The Silver Crystal."   
"My father spared your life."   
"I know, and he going to wish he didn't after I'm done   
with you and him. Ahh!"   
"Take that!"   
"Ugh, impressive. You fight just like your dad."   
"Grrr, bring it on!"   
*Hmm, he's able to hide is energy so I can't pick him   
up.*   
"Looking for me?"  
Gohan punches Saffir in both kidneys then blasts him in the back. He   
then jumps into the air and fires his Masenko attack, driving Saffir   
into the ground, hard. Gohan lands and Saffir slowly gets back to his   
feet. He turns around and charges at Gohan, leading with a flurry of   
punches and kicks which Gohan is able to block. He punches Saffir in   
the stomach once, knocking him into the air. Gohan then reappears   
above Saffir and delivers a overhead smash to the center of Saffir's   
back, slamming him into the ground.   
"Ahh, Masenko!"   
"Ugh, thats it."   
"Give up Saffir, and I'll spare your life like my   
father did."   
"This isn't over, not by a long shot."   
"This, isn't necessary Saffir. Okay, have it your   
way-"  
Malichite and Sailor Venus are fighting by the eastern side of the   
palace. Malichite knocks Sailor Venus to the ground. He stares down   
at her and before he can finish her off, she is able to get her sword   
up in time to block his attack. She fights to get to her feet, kicks   
him in the stomach and uses her meteor shower attack. Malichite is   
knocked into a wall and slumps to he ground. Sailor Venus turns around   
and runs away to see if the other Scouts need help.   
"Malichite, stop it please. I don't want to fight you!"   
"Too bad blondie!"   
"Get, off, of me! Venus, Meteor, Shower! I'm sorry   
sweetie. That hurt me a lot more than it hurt   
you." *I better go see if the others need   
help.*   
Sailor Mars and Jedite have just defeated a few dozen more youma and   
are on their way to see who needs help. They run into Goku and Darien   
who are still fighting Diamond. The fight has gotten much more intense   
and all three of them are in rough shape. Goku has used almost every   
attack he knows and has had it countered by Diamond. Darien's armor   
has numerous dents in it and has parts of it cut off, exposing part of   
his arms. Jedite calls over to them to see if they need help in the   
fight. Goku tells him to stay back and he and Raye start killing near   
by youma so they won't interfere.   
"I don't get this Jedite, won't they ever stop?"   
"Just keep fighting Mars. I know we're both hurt and   
injured but we have to keep going."   
"You're right Jedite, come on. Look there's Goku and   
Darien. Isn't that that Diamond guy!"   
"Hey, you two need a hand?"   
"No we got him, you two don't worry."   
  
Goku is continually punching Diamond in the stomach and finally   
punches him hard enough to pick him off the ground. Goku's fires his   
Kamehameha attack at Diamond, combined with his Kaio-Ken attack to   
increase the beam's power. As Diamond is falling to the ground, Darien   
takes out a dozen of his roses and throws them at Diamond. All of them   
pierce his skin and Diamond slams into the ground when he lands and is   
slow to get up. When he finally reaches his feet, he looks at his   
hands and notices that there is blood on them, his blood. He stares   
at Goku and Darien with a death glare in his eye.   
"I'm, gonna, make you pay, for everything, you've   
done! Kameha, ameha, kamehame- HA! Kaio-Ken   
attack, times 10!"   
"And to finish the job, ah!"   
"Ugh, I swear I will kill you. Both of you. You don't   
know what you've done."  
Diamond powers an attack inside his hand. After a minute, he releases   
it in the form of a spear, and is aimed right at Goku. Darien looks   
over to Goku and notices that he hasn't recovered yet from using the   
Kaio-Ken attack. As the spear is about to hit Goku, Darien throws a   
few roses at it to shred it before it hits him. Diamond begins to   
continuously throw energy blasts out of both his hands and each blast   
is countered by Goku's own energy blast our one of Darien's roses.   
Diamond disappears and to Darien's and Goku's surprise, Goku can't seem   
to find where he is. He soon reappears above Darien's head and shoots   
a blast at Darien. He has no time to react and is slammed into one of   
the palace pillars. Goku whirls around quickly to see if Darien is   
okay and is relieved when he gets to his feet.   
"I've had it with you two. Now you're going to die!"   
"Goku! Heya!"   
"What? Thanks Darien."   
"Jeez, he doesn't quit."   
"Guess not Darien. Hey, where'd he go?"   
"You mean you can't sense him?"   
"No I- Darien, above you!"   
"Huh? Ah!"   
"Darien!"  
Goku turns back around and stares at Diamond for a minute. He uses his   
Kaio-Ken attack and slams Diamond into the ground. Diamond slowly gets   
to his feet and by this time, Darien is already to his feet and ready   
to fight beside Goku. Diamond has a smug grin on his face and stands   
there for a minute. He then throws an attack, in the form of a   
lightning bolt that shoots right through Darien. Suddenly Darien falls   
down and Goku runs over to his friend's side.   
"You're gonna pay for that. Grrr, Kaio-ken attack,   
times 20!"   
"So, you two want another round huh? I'll give you   
credit. Now, which one should it be?"   
"What's he doing?"   
"I can't tell Goku."   
"Now Prince Darien, die!"   
"Darien!"  
Goku kneels down next to Darien and Darien offers Goku his hand and he   
takes it at Darien's request. Darien asks Goku to come closer to hear   
what he has to say. In the end, Darien's hand falls to the ground and   
he lies there motionless.   
"Darien, Darien buddy, you canot die on me why did   
this have to happen? We are supposed to   
protect you and I failed."   
"Goku, you didn't fail. You fought your hardest to   
protect what you believed in. Goku, listen to   
me. It's all up to you now. Protect the Moon   
Kingdom, protect Earth, and most of all,   
protect, the princesses. Our deal still   
stands. Don't, let all this be in vain."   
"Protect Earth, but I'm not royalty."   
"You have my Right of Cast. You're now the Prince of   
Earth. If you ever go home, show my Father   
this, he'll know what to do."   
"I will Darien. Good-bye good friend."  
Goku looks down at Darien's dead body. He can feel the hate and rage   
building inside him. The sky becomes very dark, like a storm is   
coming but only where Goku is. Along with the thunder, there are   
multiple bolts of lightning and many of them strike the ground. Goku's   
rage continues to grow inside him then his head snaps back and his hair   
begins changing. It starts to stand up and change color, to a goldish   
blonde. His eyes change to a green in color and he has a gold glow all   
around him. Goku screams which causes the whole Moon to shake.   
"How, could you, do this? He didn't do anything to   
you! Why did you kill my best friend! He   
saved me when I was growing up on Earth. I   
wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him.   
You terroerized my friends, and killed my   
family and I, won't let you get, AWAY WITH   
THIS!!! AHHHHHH!"  
And with that, Goku changed. 


	13. War, Good and Bad

  
  
  
  
Love and War  
  
Part 11- War, Good and Bad  
  
  
Serenity and Selenity are still fighting Queen Beryl and are   
making very little progress. The princesses have matched Beryl blast   
for blast and they've been injured a little bit by Beryl's attacks.   
Beryl fires a blast at Selenity out of her orb stick that strikes   
Selenity in the chest and slams her into a pillar of the palace.   
Serenity looks at Beryl and throws numerous balls of energy out of her   
hands at her.   
"We're getting no where fast Serenity."   
"I know, there has to be a way to stop her."   
"You two moon brats are pretty good, I give you credit.   
You won't beat me however."   
"We'll see Beryl."   
"I'll destroy you, your mother and your kingdom if you   
don't surrender and give me the Crystal."   
"No way Beryl!"   
"Selenity! Moon, Lunar, Blast!"  
Four of the blasts strike Beryl, knocking her to the ground. She gets   
to her feet and stares at Serenity then fires two laser beams out of   
her eyes at her. Serenity eludes the lasers and runs over to Selenity   
who has by now gotten to her feet. Beryl attacks again which blasts   
out of her orb stick, which Serenity is able to block with a straight   
beam of energy out of her right hand. After a minute or two, Beryl's   
attacks become too powerful for the beam to hold back the beam and   
it strikes Serenity, knocking her down.   
"You good for nothing, moon brat! You'll regret that!"   
"Selenity, you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a splitting headache."   
"I've had it with you two, die!"   
"Crescent Moon Beam!"   
Mike and Sailor Mercury are still fighting Zoicite as hard as they can.   
Mike has been nearly frozen twice while Sailor Mercury has been simply   
over powered by Zoicite because she refuses to fight him. Mike is   
continuing to block Zoicite's attacks and is even hit a couple times.   
Mike kicks Zoicite in the ribs getting him and Sailor Mercury a little   
room to breathe. They take off running and stop after a minute to   
rest. Zoicite then materializes to see Mike standing in front of Amy   
ready for an attack. A blue-green aura forms around Zoicite and he   
raises hands fast calling upon Neptune's power to lauch an attack at   
the two of them.   
"Zoicite, stop it! Why, don't you, stop and, think for   
a minute."   
"Please Zoicite, remember what your mission is, what   
you said to me, please."   
"I know what my mission is; and if you get in my way,   
then I must kill you."   
*It's like he's getting stronger with each attack.*   
"Okay Zoicite I'm sorry. Amy, back up a bit.   
There, that should give us a little room."   
"Isn't there a way we can get him back Mike?"   
"I'm sorry Amy, I don't think there is. You have to   
fight him. Here, lets stop and rest here for a   
second."   
"Hmm, well I must say, I am inmpressed. That last kick   
almost knocked the wind out of me."   
"You'll get more than the wind knocked out if you   
attack us again Zoicite."  
"Is that a threat?"   
"No, its a promise."   
"I doubt it. I call upon the powers of Neptune, grant   
me your strength to help me complete my   
mission. Neptune, Tidal Wave Slpash!"  
Zoicite puts his arms down and then brings them up fast, releasing the   
attack. Sailor Mercury quickly reacts and uses her ice bubbles attack   
to freeze the water. She closes her fist and a sword made out of ice   
forms in her right hand while a shield of ice forms in her other hand.   
Zoicite attacks her with his sword which she parries away with her ice   
sword. Mike joins in with Sailor Mercury and they double team   
Zoicite.   
"Oh man. That doesn't look good."   
"Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze!"   
"Quick thinking Amy."   
"Mercury Ice Sword and Ice Shield!"   
"Hmm, not bad. Guess I'll actually have to try to   
fight you."   
"Don't forget about me."   
"Hmm, this could be fun."  
  
Sailor Venus is running toward the palace when Malichite materializes   
in front of her. He has a smug grin on his face and fires an energy   
blast at her. She is barely able to jump out of its way and is hit from   
behind with a blast. She turns her head, and sees Malichite laughing   
at her as she falls to the ground. He walks upto and is standing over   
her laughing, sword in hand. She is looking up into Malichite's stone   
eyes, scared. Malichite begins taking overhead chops at Sailor Venus   
on the ground. She rolls to one side and then to another to elude the   
blows of Malichite's sword. She then kicks him in the knee, knocking   
him down and gets to her feet. She has a few cuts on her face from   
Malichite's attacks. She takes a fighting stance, preparing for a   
fight. Malichite stands there with his arms crossed laughing.   
"Malichite."   
"Hehe, soon you and all of the Moon will perish then   
Queen Beryl will prevail and the Crystal will   
be hers."   
"Please Malichite stop it, please."   
"We will destroy all of you and I, will take great   
pleasure in killing you!"   
"No Malichite, you can't. Malichite, stop it!"   
"The Negaverse will succeed and your race will cease   
to exist!"   
"Ugh!"   
"Ah my knee!"   
"Okay, you leave me know choice Malichite."   
"Ha ha! You are going to fight me!"  
Sailor Mars and Jedite see Darien's body on the ground and stand there   
looking at Goku in his new transformed state. Sailor Mars asks Jedite   
what happened to Goku and he also realizes what has happened. He is   
struck from behind by a youma and Sailor Mars turns around to see it   
holding a sword over it's head, about to stab Jedite. She quickly uses   
an attack on it and burns it to ashes. She helps Jedite up to his feet   
and they continue fighting youmas all around them. When they get a   
chance, they run over to Darien's body, to find out he's dead.   
"Darien! Jedite, what's wrong?"   
"It's Goku. I guess the legend is true."   
"What's wrong with him, what legend?"   
"Goku told all of us one day on Earth of a legend.   
That there would be an extremly powerful   
warrior, a Super Sayian would rise up within   
his people."   
"A Super Sayian?"   
"Well, you know how strong Goku is, well his strendth   
is now 50 times higher."   
"Wow! Jedite watch it!"   
"Huh. ah!"   
"Jedite! Mars Lava Balls! Darien, you okay?"   
"Come on buddy, get up."   
  
Goku is staring at Diamond, a look of destruction in his eyes.   
He looks out of the corner of his eye to see Jedite and Sailor Mars   
down by Darien's body. He tells the to get out of there and go find   
Serenity. The two of them take off and Goku turns his attention back   
to Diamond. His clothes are torn in numerous places and he has blood   
dripping from cuts on his arms, face and chest. His hair is now gold   
and he has a gold glow around him. Diamond looks at Goku in total   
amazement of what has happened. He's not sure of what has happened to   
Goku and what he's become. Goku vanishes, reappears behind Diamond and   
punches him, knocking him down. Goku stands over Diamond's body and   
grabs Diamond by the shirt and slams him into the ground, putting   
Diamond two inches into the ground.   
"Goku, what happened?"   
"Darien's dead Raye."   
"You two, get out of here now. Go help Serenity fight,   
don't tell her what happened."   
"But Goku-"   
"Now Jedite! Don't argue with me!"   
*Wh-what the hell happened to him? His power level is   
over 800,000, and still rising!*   
"That does it Diamond, you are dead."   
"Ahh, ugh!"   
"You invade my home, you killed my friends and you   
expect us to just surrender, just give up!"  
Diamond gets up very slowly and its easy to tell that he's sustained   
serious injury. He's coughing up blood and is holding his mid-section.   
His head is killing him and he has a 4" gash on his right arm. Goku   
is looking at him powering up a new attack.   
"Ah, oh man. What incredible power."   
"Grrrr, come on. Lets go!"   
"No, not again!"  
Gahan and Saffir are also having an intense fight. Gohan all the   
sudden feels his father's power level sky rocket and notices the   
lightning over by where his dad is. Saffir takes advantage of the   
oppitunity and leaps at Gohan and upper cuts him, knocking him into the   
air. Saffir vanishes, reappears behind Gohan and blasts him to the   
ground. The blast drives him a foot into the ground and Saffir looks   
down at the ground, smiling.   
*I can't believe this, he's matching me move for move.   
I can't land anything. Whoa, Dad. Dad's power   
level just went through the roof.* "Ah!"   
"Take that you sayian piece of trash. I thought   
sayians were supposed to be the best warriors   
in the universe."  
Gohan slowly gets to his feet and is in extreme pain. His back feels   
like it is broken and he has multiple bruises. The right sleeve of   
Saffir's jacket has been torn completly off and his face has several   
cuts on it. Gohan finally gets to his feet and is holding his back   
while staring at Saffir. After a minute of resting, Gohan disappears   
from sight and reappears directly above Saffir's head. He punches hard   
down on Saffir's head drilling him into the ground.   
"Oh, my back is killing me. How could I have let my   
guard down for that long, and Dad; his power   
level is over 800,000, and going up!"   
"You know, people are going to wonder about you if you   
talk to yourself."   
"Ugh. You will regret that."   
"Where'd he go?"   
"Looking for me? I'm up here."   
"Huh, ah!"  
Mike and Sailor Mercury have been running from Zoicite for a few   
minutes and stop for some air. Mike looks up a little bit and sees a   
knee coming at his face and it connects, knocking him down. Zoicite   
draws his sword and stands over Mike with the blade pointed at his   
throat. Amy is terrified and uses her Aqua Illusion attack on Zoicite. Zoicite drops the cold sword and looks over toward Sailor Mercury.   
He walks over toward her, forming an energy ball in his hand. Mike, is   
on his back and slowly rolling over onto his stomach to find where   
Zoicite is. He sees Zoicite advancing toward Sailor Mercury and   
backfists her in the face with his hand. Zoicite throws his attack at   
Sailor Mercury and Mike barely gets his off and it reaches Sailor   
Mercury first.   
"Here, we can rest a second. The has to be a way to   
stop him, without fighting him."   
"I'm worried Mike, the look in his eyes; its colder   
than ice."   
"I know Amy. Come on, we-"   
"You put up a good fight, I give you credit. It's a   
shame I have to kill you."   
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Damn that's cold! So, you're finally going to start   
fighting huh? Its about time."   
"Zoicite don't, you can't."   
"Ugh, where is he? Oh no, Amy!"   
"Ha!"   
"Ugh, Ball Shield!"  
Zoicite's attack is deflected back at himself off the shield formed   
around Sailor Mercury, made by Mike. He quickly gets to his feet and   
runs over to Sailor Mercury then looks at Zoicite. He draws his sword,   
and charges at Zoicite. Sailor Mercury tries stopping him but isn't   
able to.   
""What the-"   
"Amy, Amy are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Quick thinking Mike, what"s wrong?"   
"I can't hold it in anymore Amy, he's gonna wish he   
wasn't here."   
"What do you mean?"   
"He wants a fight, he's got one."   
"Mike put your sword away, that's an order!"   
"That does it Zoicite, now you're dead!"   
Serenity and Selenity are still having a hard time fighting Queen   
Beryl. Beryl is laughing as they are stuggling against her while she   
is pretty much having her way.. Beryl throws an attack at, and it   
drills Serenity into the palace wall. Selenity runs over to and he   
reassures her she's okay. Beryl, is building up a final attack to   
launch at the two princesses. As she's about to, she is hit by a ball   
of fire destroying her attack, burning her arm, melting her orb staff   
and knocking her down. Serenity looks over to see where it came from   
and sees Sailor Mars and Jedite standing there.   
"Serenity, you okay?"   
"I think so Selenity. We have to find a way to get   
through her defenses."   
"Haha, you'll never be able to beat me Princesses!   
Now, die!"   
"Fireball Blast!"   
"Sailor Mars, Jedite!"  
Beryl gets to her feet and puts her hand over her cut. She sees her   
blood on her hand and is furious. Beryl looks over at Sailor Mars and   
Jedite and grits her teeth; she holds her hand out to them and begins   
making a fist. Sailor Mars reaches for her throat and is acting like   
she can't breathe. Beryl then begins squeezing her hand closed while   
Sailor Mars continues to have a hard time breathing. Jedite draws his   
dagger and runs toward Quenn Beryl. He jumps behind her and stabs her   
in the middle of the back with the dagger. She screams out in pain and   
turns around to see Jedite standing there, her blood on his hands.   
Beryl blasts him in the middle of the chest, slamming him into the   
ground. Sailor Mars starts running toward Beryl however she quickly   
turns around and knocks her back. The two princesses can only stand   
there and watch.   
"How dare you, you don't know who you're dealing with!"   
"Raye, Raye what's wrong?"   
"I don't know Jedite. I, I can't breathe."   
"What are you doing to her! Grrr..., that does it."   
"Where are you going Jedite?"   
"I'm going to prove to you that a God does exist."   
"Ahhh! How dare you!"   
"Now I'm mad. Ugh!"  
Sailor Mars gets back up and uses an attack that strikes Beryl from the   
front while Jedite hits her from behind. Once Beryl gets her footing,   
she holds her arms out to her sides and throws two huges energy blasts   
that strike Sailor Mars and Jedite head on knocking them to the ground.   
Jedite slowly gets up while Sailor Mars hasn't gotten up yet. Selenity   
runs over to where Sailor Mars is on the ground. She is laying there   
motionless as Selenity shakes her to try to wake her up. When she gets   
no response, she reaches toward Sailor Mars' neck and notices that she   
has no pulse. She quickly turns around to see a very worried look on   
Serenity's face. Selenity shakes her head and can see tears forming in   
her sister's eyes.   
"Now, I am mad!"   
"Man, my head. What are you laughing at, we aren't   
done yet."   
"Raye, Raye are you okay? Raye, Raye say something."   
"Selenity-"   
"No Serenity, I'm sorry."   
Serenity collapses to her knees and starts crying. Queen Beryl stands   
there laughing wickedly at the fallen Scout and Jedite has just   
realized what has happened.. He feels rage building in him and he   
forms a black ball is his hand. He throws it at Beryl. Beryl is able   
to counter the attack, thus deflect it back at Jedite, killing him.   
Selenity closes her hand, opens it fast and throws an attack at Beryl   
that knocks her to the groud. She has her teeth gritted and is very   
upset.   
"No, Raye get up! You have to"   
"Ha ha ha! Worthless scout."   
"What have you done! Grr... SUPREME DISTRUCTION!!!"   
"Ugh, ah!"   
"Moon Beam!"   
"How dare you-"   
"Shut up you old hag. We gave you your chance to leave   
but you didn't. You want a fight, then you got   
one!"  
Goku is still fighting Diamond and is beginning to get good attacks of   
his to land. He is also taking good shots from Diamond, whose jacket   
is now completly gone. Along with this, he has numerous bruises,   
scrapes and cuts. Goku's uniform is also almost completly gone and he   
has multiple cuts and gashes on his arms and legs. Goku turns around   
and starts flying toward where the two princesses are after he powers   
down. Diamond makes two beams shoot out of his eyes and throws an   
energy blast at Goku's back. Goku has just enough time to turn around   
and knock the beams and the blast away. He powers up again,   
disappears, then reappears right in front of Diamond. He grabs him by   
the shirt and throws him into the ground.   
*It's like after he changed he got 200 times better.   
He could destroy anything.*   
"This is your last chance Diamond, leave peaefully and   
no harm will come to you."   
"We came here to destroy all of you and thats what is   
going to happen. The Negaverse will prevail!   
Where are you going?"  
"You're not even a challenge to me. I'm leaving."  
"You turn your back on me, fine. Ha!"   
"Huh, ah. I give you a chance to leave quietly, and   
this is how you repay me!" 


	14. War, Good and Bad- cont.

  
  
Gohan is fighting Saffir and Saffir is in extremly bad shape.   
His pants are now torn in numerous places, his arms are bruised and he   
has blood dripping from his face. He has two 10" gashes on his left   
arm and his right arm is broken. Gohan's clothes are torn, he has   
numerous bruises, two broken ribs and a two inch wide, four inch deep   
gash on his right leg, which is impairing his balance a bit. As the   
two of them continue fighting, Saffir is running out of options of what   
to do and Gohan stands there catching his breath. Gohan charges at   
Saffir and begins throwing punches and kicks into Safir's ribs and   
face, causing three broken ribs and breaking Saffir's nose. Tracy, is   
watching the fight from inside the palace very worried about Gohan.   
*Man, he's some kind of monster, he's gotta be.*   
"I under estimated you Nega Moon twerps. You guys   
aren't half bad."   
"Twerps, listen to you Monkey Boy!"   
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
"You know, this all could have been avoided. If that   
thick-headed queen-"  
"That does it. No one talks about my family like   
that!"  
"Oh Gohan please stop."  
Tracy grabs a sword and starts running toward the gate to help Gohan.   
One of the guards steps in front of her to stop her and she orders him   
to move aside. After a short arguement, Tracy runs out the gate and   
goes to find Gohan. Back at the fight, Gohan is catching his breath   
while Saffir is holding his ribs and covering his nose. He realises   
that its broken and starts throwing energy balsts at Gohan, which he   
avoids and then is hit in the back with energy blasts, causing him to   
fall to the ground. Tracy sees all this happen and runs over to where   
Gohan is laying.   
"I have to go help him."   
"Princess Tracy, I can't let you go out there."   
"Unhand me, let me pass."   
"I can't, I am under orders by Prince Gohan to not let   
you out of the palace."   
"Tell me, how would Queen Serenity feel if her grandson   
dies because you wouldn't let me go try to help   
him?"   
"Very well."   
*I have to put him away soon.*   
*He's unreal.* "You broke my nose! That's it!"  
"Ugh!" *He must, know some, spliting technique.*   
"Gohan!"  
Tracy runs over to Gohan and checks to see if he's okay. He looks up   
to see who is talking to him and sees that it's Tracy. He asks her   
what she is doing outside the palace and she tells him she couldn't sit   
inside any longer and had to come help him. Gohan gets to his feet   
slowly and tells Tracy to gets behind him. He clears his head and sees   
Saffir laughing at him. Gohan jumps into the air and uses his Masenko   
attack on Saffir, which blasts him into the ground about three inches.   
Gohan lands in fronts of Tracy and talks to her for a second. The two   
of them have a little arguement that gives Saffir time to get to his   
feet. He fires an attack that catches Gohan off guard and knocks him   
to the ground, away from Tracy. She watches him slam into the   
ground and is terrified of what happened. She looks over to Saffir who   
is powering up another attack and is aiming directly at her.   
"Gohan, Gohan honey, you okay?"   
"Huh, Tracy? Tracy what are you doing out here."  
"I couldn't sit inside and watch anymore. I had to   
come help you to make sure you survived."  
"Okay, ugh, get behind me."   
"Ha ha ha! So, you're back on your feet. And who might   
this be?"  
"That doesn't matter to you, you won't lay a hand on   
her. Masenko!"  
"Gohan?"   
"I told you to stay inside. You can get killed out   
here."  
"I don't care Gohan, I'm here to help you."   
"No, get back inside now! I can take care of myself!"   
"But Gohan; look out!"  
"Huh, ah! Ugh!"   
"Gohan!"   
"Don't worry, you're next."  
Gohan sits up and shakes his head just as Saffir releases his attack at   
Tracy. His eyes widen as he sees the attack connect and blast her back   
where he is. He goes over to her body and looks at her bruised and cut   
body. He asks her if she's okay and takes her hand. She apoligizes to   
Gohan for not listening to him and bends up to kiss him. Tracy lays   
back down and slowly closes her eyes. Gohan realizes that she's dead   
and sits there over her body crying, Saffir throws another attack at   
Gohan which he quickly knocks away and right back at Saffir. Gohan   
slowly gets to his feet and grits his teeth together, has his eyes   
closed tight and his fists tightened. Anger is building up inside   
him and he lets a scream out loud that shakes the entire Moon.  
"What a headache. Huh, NO! TRACY! Tracy, Tracy are   
you okay?"  
"Gohan, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."   
"Don't worry, wait here and I'll get a doctor."   
"No Gohan, don't, worry about, me."  
"But-"   
"Gohan, look after everything. I'm sorry that I never   
told you but, I love you."   
"I love you too Tracy. Tracy, Tracy!"   
"Haha, what a pitty. Don't worry, I'll send you to   
join her."  
"AHHHHHH!"  
Goku stops fighting for a second and looks over in the direction that   
the scream came. He recognizes that its Gohan and gets really worried.   
Diamond attacks him while he is distracted, and it hits him in the   
head, knocking him to the ground.   
*That, that was Gohan. Wonder what's going on.*   
  
Back at the fight between Saffir and Gohan, the ground is   
starting to shake and Gohan begins changing, along the same lines that   
Goku had. There is thunder, lightning and soon he is the same as his   
dad, a Super Sayian. Gohan vanishes and reappears behind Safir. He   
throws five quick punches into his back then blasts Saffir in the   
kidneys. Saffir slams into a palace wall and slides down to the   
ground. As he is getting to his feet, he can't believe the change in   
power, speed and look in Gohan's eyes. Saffir clears his head and and   
smiles at Gohan. He lauches numerous attacks at Gohan and charges at   
him. They exchange a series of kicks and punches however Saffir is   
able to get one unblocked punch to connect and knocks Gohan bacward.   
Gohan catches his balance and smirks at Saffir, who is still recovering   
from the blast that Gohan hit him with. Saffir stands there holding   
his arm that is dislocated in amazement at what Gohan just said. Gohan   
still has a smirk on his face, thinking. Saffir decides to try to   
propose something to Gohan, which he just laughs at. He throws an   
attack at Saffir that he isn't fast enough to avoid. He is slammed   
into, and through a palace wall this time. Gohan appears beside him,   
looking down at him.   
"That, is it. My friends are dead, you attacked my   
Grandmother and you killed my girlfriend; you   
are ancient history!"   
"Where is he? I can't sense him?"   
"Looking for me?"   
"Ugh, what incredible, power. It- It's unreal."   
"What's the matter, having a hard time walking?"   
"Ah, man, what did you do? What are you?"   
*Hmm, wonder what he'll do next?*   
*I gotta do something.* "Hey, tell ya what, I have a   
proposal for you."  
"I'm listening."   
"Join us. We could rule the universe. You could   
easially destroy Beryl and my brother won't   
take you on, its in the bag."  
"Sorry, not interested. Masenko!"   
"Huh, ahh!"  
Gohan is standing over Saffir smiling. He returns to his normal self   
and holds out his hand out toward Saffir on the ground. Saffir's   
jacket is completly torn off, he has numerous bruises, seven broken   
ribs and his left leg is broken in two different places. Gohan blasts   
Saffir and Saffir instantly dies from the blast at such a close range   
and the power of the blast. Gohan smiles then runs into the palace   
toward the throne room.   
"Hehe, well isn't this an interesting situation."  
"Stop please don't. I'll fight with you, against   
Beryl please."  
"Here's a little going away present for you!"   
"No please- AHHHH!!!!"   
*Hmm, now where to, oh no, Queen Serenity."   
  
Mike is slowly getting beat by Zoicite while Sailor Mercury is   
helping how ever she can. Mike is in serious pain and has stab wounds   
in the arms and one in the gut. He continues to lose blood as he's   
fighting Zoicite. He drops to one knee to try to block an attack by   
Zoicite, which he barely blocks. Sailor Mercury throws her Ice Dragger   
Attack at Zoicite and two of them hit him in the chest. he drops to   
his knees in pain and slowly pulls them out.   
*Ugh, I don't believe how much better he is than me.   
This is like fighting a god or something.*   
"You're nothing, give up now!"   
"Mercury, Daggers Strike!"   
"Ugh, you'll pay for that."  
Zoicite takes out a dagger that Darien gave him when they first met on   
Earth. He throws it and it strikes Sailor Mercury in the middle of the   
chest. She screams in pain and falls back onto the ground, blood   
flowing from the wound in her chest. Mike looks over to where Sailor   
Mercury's fallen body is and Zoicite, standing our her with his sword   
to her throat. He gets up and tackles Zoicite to the ground making him   
dizzy. He runs over to Sailor Mercury's body and looks at her   
struggling to breathe. she slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see   
Mike holding her shoulders to see if she's okay. She smiles at him and   
places Mike's hand over her heart and a tear rolls down her face. Mike   
reaches down and wipes the tear away.   
"Ah!"   
"Huh, Amy no! I'll kill you Zoicite!"  
"Huh, oh Mike."   
"Amy, are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, really I am."   
"Then why are you crying?"  
Sailor Mercury tells Mike to come closer to her and he leans down to   
hear what she has to say. She whispers something to him and She gently   
closes her eyes for the last time. Mike kisses her hand gently and   
slowly gets up. He says something quietly to himself then turns around   
quickly pointing at Zoicite, thus destroying him instantly. Mike puts   
both his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a second. His eye   
sight is getting blurry and hes losing his strength. He says something   
quietly then collapses to the ground.   
"Mike, come here please."   
"What is it Amy?"   
"I can never forget what you did for me and I want you   
to know, the best time of my life was when I   
was with you."   
"Amy I-"   
"I want you to promise me something."   
"Anything."   
"Protect the Princess for me."   
"I will."   
"Touching scene."   
"Now, you die, Instant Destruction! Amy, I'm sorry."  
  
Sailor Venus is running back toward the palace to protect Queen   
Serenity. She's almost there when Malichite appears between her and   
the palace. He automatically throws and attack at Sailor Venus,   
knocking her to the ground. By now her uniform is torn in numerous   
places, the bow in the back is completly torn off and she has a stab   
wound in her stomach from Malichite. Malichite draws his sword and   
attacks Sailor Venus with an over head attack. She is able to barely   
roll out of the way but in the process she aggrivates another injury   
she has on her arm.   
"I, gotta get back to Queen Serenity. I can't let the   
Negaverse get to her."   
"Going somewhere blondie?"   
"Huh, ah!"   
"Now die you pathetic Sailor Scout!"  
"Man that hurt."  
Sailor Venus gets to her feet and drops back into a stance to fight.   
She fires an attack at Malichite which he easially avoids and he then   
disappears. He reappears directly in front of Sailor Venus and upper   
cuts her, knocking her into the air. He fires an attack at her that   
slams into her back, driving her further into the air. He disappears,   
reappears above Sailor Venus and uses his hands to throtle her to the   
ground. He floats there in mid air watching as her body lay on the   
ground, motionless and face down.   
"Ugh, okay Malichite I have no choice. Venus, Crescent   
Beam, Smash!"   
"Pathetic! You're mine."   
"Ahhh!"   
"Ugh! Worthless Scout."  
Malichite drops to the ground and looks over at Sailor Venus' body.   
She is very slowly getting to her feet and when she does, she turns   
around to face Malichite holding her right arm and limping. She forms   
a heart in her left hand and throws her arm as if she has a frisbee in   
it. The heart stops directly over Malichite head and as he looks up,   
the heart seperates and it forms a cage around Malichite. made of   
little hearts. She then uses her meteor shower attack, followed by her   
crescent beam attack thus destroying the cage and Malichite. Sailor   
Venus collapses to her knees and begins crying. She slowly reaches for   
a knife, given to her by her father when she left Venus. She looks at   
it for a second then stabs herself in the chest and collapses to the   
ground.   
"Hmm, she's not moving."   
"Ugh. I can't let, you get the crystal, or the Princess."  
"Don't bother fighting me, its useless."   
"Ugh. Venus, Golden, Hearts, Encase!"  
"What, what are you doing?"   
"Venus, Meteor Shower! Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"   
"Ah!"   
"Whew, I did, the best I could Daddy. I'm sorry   
Malichite, I'm sorry."   
  
The two princesses are still fighting and are beginning to wear   
down Beryl's defenses. Serenity's outfit is torn in some places and   
Selenity has cuts on her arms and legs. The two of them are   
alternating attacks and double teaming every so often. Beryl is   
countering each attack however, some do get through and one hits Beryl   
in the head, impairing her vision for a little bit. It gives the   
princeses enough time to double team her in the face, slamming her into   
the ground.   
"Serenity, are we actually hurting her at all?"   
"I'm not sure Selenity, just keep going."   
"I'll destroy both of you then- ah!"   
"Moon Beam!"  
Queen Beryl is still on the ground when Serenity bends down and touches   
the ground. This causes a crack in the ground leading up to where   
Beryl is and the ground under her gives way. However, she is able to   
avoid this by quickly getting to her feet and blasting Serenity,   
slaming her into and through the palace wall. Selenity watches in   
terror and then attacks Beryl with her own attack that when it hits   
Beryl, it clings to her like a vine and Selenity is able to control it   
from a distance.  
"Moon Eruption!"   
"Huh, is that all you have you lunar trash? Ha!"   
"Serenity! Moon Wrap!"   
With simple movements of her hands, Selenity is able to control the   
movements of the grasp around Queen Beryl. She slams her face first   
into a wall and into the ground. Beryl eventually breaks free and   
throws an energy blast with two eye lasers at Selenity, breaking two of   
her ribs.   
"Take this Beryl!"   
"Ah! How dare you, I will destroy you for that!"  
In the fight between Goku and Diamond, Goku is in somewhat bad shape   
but no where near as bad of shape as Diamond. While Goku has mainly   
severe bruises and cuts on his arms, Diamond has that and three broken   
ribs, a dislocated hip and a sprained ankle that he can barely put any   
weight on. Goku stands there forming his Kamehameha attack and fires   
it at Diamond. He tries to counter the attack by blocking with his own   
blast but he is too weak. Goku disappears and reappears standing over   
Diamond's body. Diamond is looking up at Goku terrified because he   
knows he's going to die. Goku stands above him with his hand out, much   
like what Gohan did. He has a smirk on his face and powers down. He   
says something to Diamond and blasts him, killing him instantly. Goku   
turns around and slowly and painfully walks toward the Princesses.  
*I have to finish this soon or we're both gonna be dead.*   
*He's too much, I can't beat him.*   
"Kameha- ameha- Kamehame--HA!"   
"Ugh, too, strong."  
"Please don't hurt me, you win. We'll leave quietly."  
"You killed my best friend and you expect me to spare   
you. You should have taken my warning   
seriously. Say hello to Rubeus for me."   
Some of the youma have been able to penetrate the palace walls and are   
destroying the entire palace. The soldiers are dropping fast as the   
youma continue to advance inside the palace. They push them all back   
into the throne room where Queen Serenity is located. Two of the youma   
are able to aprehend the queen and bring her before what seems to be   
the woman in charge. They throw the quenn on the floor and the woman   
demands that they give her the crystal. When she refuses, she kicks   
the queen in the ribs.   
"The Negaverse has penertrated the palace walls! We   
can't stop them!"   
"Everyone, into throne room. We must protect Queen   
Serenity at all costs!"   
"Ugh. What is it that you want from us?"   
"We want the Silver Crystal, give it to me now!"   
"No, I'll never give you or that hag Beryl the Imperium   
Silver Crystal."   
"Give me the crystal! Or we'll take it from you, along   
with your two daughters."   
"You wouldn't."  
Gohan is running the halls of the palace looking and listening for   
where Queen Serenity may be. He stops in front of the throne room,   
which the doors have been barricaded closed and guarded by 20 youma on   
the inside. He stands there a second and listens while he charges up   
his Masenko attack and blasts the door, oblitrating it and the mosnters   
behind it. He looks into the room and sees the queen on the floor at   
the feet of the woman who kicked her earlier. He throws a ki blast at   
the woman and then appears in front of her. Her knocks her into a wall   
and turns to see if Queen Serenity is okay.   
"I can sense her, where is she? It's got to- the   
throne room."   
"Now, I won't say it again, I want the crystal!"   
"Never, and you, won't take my family either!"   
"Masenko!"   
"Huh, who's there? Answer me!"   
"You know something, your family is starting to piss me   
off! Grandma, you okay?"   
"I think so, the question is; are you okay?"   
"Yeah, banged up but I'm fine."  
The woman gets to her feet and throws a Negabomb at Queen Serenity and   
Gohan that they can barely get out of the way. Gohan stands up and   
changes again into a Super Sayian, which terrifies Queen Serenity.   
Just as he is about to attack, his father comes into the room and tells   
him to stop. Gohan the powers down. He quickly gets in front of Queen   
Serenity and tells Gohan to go help his mom. Gohan takes off toward   
where Queen Beryl's and the princesses' energy kis are coming from.   
"You will die for that!"   
"Look out! That does it, ahh!"   
"G-Gohan, what happened to you?"   
"I'll explain later Grandma, Kama-"   
"Gohan stop."   
"Dad, you okay?"   
"I'm fine, I want you to get out of here."   
"Why?"   
"I have to keep a promise so I'll take care of this.   
You look after your Mom for me."   
"But-"   
"Listen, you are the most powerful out of everyone   
here. You're part Sayian and part Lunarian.   
That means you can use the crystal if need be   
and if they use it, they may not be strong   
enough to beat Beryl."   
"Okay Dad."   
  
  



	15. War, Good and Bad- cont.

  
  
Serenity and Selenity are running out of options real fast as   
their fight continues. They are in really rough shape and are losing   
their strength from the fighting. Beryl has suffered little to no   
injury from all the fighting although the princesses have hit her with   
their attacks many times. Beryl fires an energy blast, which slams the   
both of them into the palace. Serenity goes to her feet slowly with   
grit teeth and is upset, she reaches down onto her uniform and taking   
her locket off it.   
"Selenity, we're almost completly out of options."   
"I know, we have to ah!"   
"You two foolish princesses, I told you that you   
couldn't beat me."   
"That, does it Beryl. You will not get the Silver   
Crystal or destroy our kingdom as long as I   
live!"   
"Oh?"  
Selenity gets to her feet and looks up at Serenity, holding her locket.   
She calls out to Serenity to warn her of using it and Serenity shakes   
it off. Selenity suggests using an attack that Goku taught them and   
Serenity agrees and while Beryl is watching, they they put both hands   
in front of them, palms out. They call out the attack and in a flash   
of bright pink light, the two princesses are one.   
"No Serenity, you can't use the crystal, you'll die!   
Give me it and I'll use it."   
"No Selenity, you're in worse shape than me and I won't   
let you die for me and everyone else."   
"Then we'll use the attack that Goku taught us."   
"You sure, okay."   
"Moon Princess Fusion!"   
"What one princess, how?"  
Goku is back defending Queen Serenity from the youma within the palace.   
Using his Kamehameha attack along with his Kaio-Ken attack he gets a   
powerful shot in against the leader. She gives him her name and and   
before she can do anything, Goku is directly in front of her. She   
tries throwing an attack at him, which he knocks away and at some youma   
attaking some soldiers. Goku grabs Emerald by the throat with his left   
hand and holds her against the wall. After shouting at her, he punches   
her in the stomach causing some internal bleeding. He lets go of   
Emerald and she falls to the floor. He goes over to Queen Serenity to   
see if she's okay. He helps her up and wipes the blood off her face   
coming from a cut on her forehead. He tells her to and she climbs on   
Goku's back and he takes off, flying toward where Beryl is.   
*I have to end this and see if the queen is okay.*   
"Kameha- ameha- Kamehame--HA!"   
"Ugh, what an attack."   
"Kaio-Ken attack, times four!"   
"Ugh, you don't know who your dealing with, my name is   
Emerald, leader of the Negamoon army, huh?"  
"Listen, why don't you people ever get the point? I've   
killed Rubeus and your Prince. My boy Gohan   
destroyed Saffir, why couldn't you people just   
leave!"   
"Prince Diamond is dead? I-I- ugh!"   
"Are you okay Queen Serenity?"   
"Yes, thank you Goku."   
"Here you have some blood on your face, there. Grab   
onto my back, lets go find everyone else."  
Gohan is flying toward the fight where Beryl and now the combined   
princesses are. He's amazed that his mother's ki has just doubled   
instantly. He continues toward the fight hoping to arrive in time.   
"Gotta move it- huh? Mom's ki just doubled, I wonder   
what's going on? I better step on it."  
Queen Beryl is in amazement as to what has happened to the   
two princesses. Beryl attacks, and her attack is easily countered by   
one of the princesses. The new princess looks much more like Serenity   
with the blonde hairstyle however her eyes are green like Selenity's.   
The Princess takes the crystal from the locket in the middle of her   
chest and prepares to use it.   
"Wha-what happened? You two princeese became one!"   
"Yeah Beryl and now it's time to finish you off!"   
"Ha! Every the Silver Crystal can't beat me."  
Gohan arrives at the battle site with Goku and Queen Serenity directly   
behind him. They watch as the Silver Crystal begins working and Beryl   
tries to counter it with her energy. Gohan and Queen Serenity notice   
that Serenity seems to be using the Silver Crystal but can't find   
Gohan's Mom anywhere. Gohan is about to fire an attack at Beryl when   
his father grabs his shoulder and explains what no doubt what happened.   
They all stand there watching the fight nervously.   
"Made it finally. Dad, Grandma; your alive."   
"You should have more faith in me, you know that."   
"Serenity's going to use the Silver Crystal, she'll be   
killed! Selenity, where's Selenity!"   
"What, that bitch killed my Mom, Ma- sen-. Dad, why'd   
you stop me?"   
"Your Mom's alive Gohan. They use a little trick I   
taught them over the last couple of years. I   
never thought they'd use it."   
"What is it Goku?"   
"It's a fusion technique that combines the two people's   
abilities and strengths. That's both Serenity   
and Selenity, or Selena."   
"Can we do that?"   
"No. I never showed you."  
Selena holds the Silver Crystal out in front of her and Queen Beryl   
sends a huge attack, meant to finish Selena off at her. They activate   
the Silver Crystal and Beryl's attack is met half way, and is at a   
stand still. After a few minutes of being as powerful as Beryl's   
attack, the Silver Crystal begins glowing brighter, increasing its   
energy by gathering what ever energy from the Scouts is left. Soon the   
attack becomes to great for Queen Beryl to hold back and the goodness   
of the Silver Crystal destroys her. Selena drops to her knees, totally   
exhausted, they others go over to see if she's okay.   
"Now princess, this is the end!"   
"Cosmic Moon Power!"   
"Ha! You can't beat me with that puny crystal!"   
*Sailors, lend the Silver Crystal what ever energy you   
may have left within you to beat this witch.*   
"I will not let you destroy what is left of my   
kingdom."   
"AHH!"   
"Serenity, Selenity are you two okay?"  
Selena looks up to see Queen Serenity over her daughters' body crying.   
She smiles at her and nods her head, then looks at everyone else. The   
part that is Selenity sees Gohan and says something while Goku stands   
there smiling. Queen Serenity looks around at what used to be her   
kingdom and asks Goku what they should do. Selena very, very slowly   
gets to her feet and tells them that she'll use the crystal again.   
Queen Serenity tells them not to use it but to let her. They say that   
they would rather die then have her die. As Selena begins using the   
crystal, she begins feeling very weak.   
"Huh, yes Mother we're fine. Just a little tired."   
"Don't ever do that again!"   
"Oh, thank god my little boy survived; you too Goku."   
"Mom, are you sure your okay?"   
"Yes Gohan."   
"What now Goku, everything is completly destroyed and   
we're all that is left."   
"I know Queen Serenity, maybe-"   
"I'll save everyone."   
"You aren't using the crystal again, I won't let you!   
I'll use it."   
"No Mother, I don't want you to die by using it."   
*Everyone who has died from the planets of the   
alliance, bring them back to life and onto our   
side.*  
The other three can see that Selena is having a very hard time using   
the Silver Crystal and Queen Serenity is very worried. Gohan turns to   
her and asks if there is anything that she coould do to help. The   
queen shakes her head and sighs, then Gohan remembers something his   
dad told him a little while ago. Gohan turns around and explains to   
his dad and Queen Serenity what he just thought of. They think that it   
just might work so, Gohan goes ahead with his plan. He powers up to   
Super Sayian status and then stands there, harnessing all his stregth   
that he puts into a ki blast and throws it at the Silver Crystal,   
causing a huge burst of bright, white light.   
"Oh God, she's going to die trying to save us, what do   
we do Goku!?"   
"I don't know."   
"Can you help them Grandma with the crystal. You're   
Lunarian also."   
"I wish I could Gohan, but it has to be in my hands to   
use it."   
"Wait a second- *Listen, you are the most powerful out   
of everyone here. You're part Sayian and part   
Lunarian. That means you can use the crystal   
if need be and if they use it, they may not be   
strong enough to beat Beryl.* Beryl is beat   
but, I can still do that! Dad, I just thought   
of something. You said that because I'm part   
Sayian, part Lunarian, I'm very powerful   
right?"   
"Yes I did."   
"Well, when I was fighting Saffir, he killed Tracy and   
I turned into this golden haired thing-"   
"Gohan, you can't be a Super Sayian already."   
"Well, also because I'm part Lunarian, I can use the   
crystal so, what if I shot a blast into the   
crystal, would that help it?"   
"Queen Serenity?"   
"It might although, if it overloads and breaks,   
everyone including you with Lunarian blood will   
die."   
"I'll risk it, if it means I can see Mom again.   
AHHH!!!!!"   
"He is a Super Sayian."  
  
Serenity wakes up in her room wondering what's going on. All   
of the sudden, someone is pouding at the door. Selenity comes running   
in and they sit on the bed amazed that they aren't dead. There's   
another knock at the door and Darien, Goku and Gohan stand in the door   
way. The two princess runs over to thier husband and husband-to-be and   
give them a hug. The guys all return the hugs and they sit down and   
listen to what Goku and Gohan have to say about what happened. They   
are all amazed at what happened then Queen Serenity comes in to see if   
everyone is okay and announces that there will be a huge party that   
night.   
"Huh, where am I. why am I alive? I remember-"   
"Serenity! Serenity oh thank God you're alive. I   
thought for sure you'd be dead."   
"Niether one of us should be alive, we had no time to   
rest in between using the Silver Crsytal."   
"I know, all I remember is this bright light then, I   
was in bed."   
"This a private party for girls only?"   
"Darien!"   
"Gohan, Goku!"  
"So what happened Goku, after I died?"   
"You died on me Darien?"   
"Anyway, remember that Sayian legend I told you about?"   
"Yeah, no way!"   
"Yeah, both me and Gohan. He was the one who really   
saved everyone."   
"How so honey?"   
"Well, this guy here is part Sayian and Lunarian. He   
used all of his life energy and threw it into   
the Silver Crystal to help you and Serenity   
save everyone."   
"That he did and he has no idea how proud I am of him."   
"Mom, you're okay."   
"Yes Serenity, wanted to let all of you know there is a   
huge party tonight at 7:00 in the ballroom."  
All of the rest of the girls are in Lita's room confused at what   
happened and talking about how relieved they are that it's over. Amy   
is very confused because she can't think of anything that can bring   
people back from the dead. The girls continue talking and soon head to   
find the generals and see if they're okay.   
"How are we alive though, that I don't understand.   
Can you think of anything Amy?"   
"No, everything I ever read in the library here and   
back on Mercury said it is impossible to bring   
things back from the dead."   
"Well, something did, I mean I read stars like Neflyte   
and- Neflyte!"   
"You think they're okay?"   
"Lets go find them, come on guys."  
All of the guys are walking around looking for the girls to see if   
they're okay. Zoicite sees Mike walking by and asks if he wants to   
join them. He reluctantly goes ahead and they find they lookng out on   
the balcony. All the girls turn around and run over to their loves for   
a hug. Each couple heads a different direction and Mike takes off to   
see if Darien is okay.   
"I still can't belive we were taken like that, how   
could we have been so stupid!?"   
"Hey, don't worry about it, they'll forgive you guys,   
if they're okay."  
"Easy for you to say, you weren't even taken Jedite."   
"You know, I wondered about that Neflyte but could   
never place it."   
"Mike, we're going to find the girls, come on."   
"Okay."   
"Looking for us?"   
"Zoicite Jedite, Neflyte, Malichite; oh thank God!"  
  
The party arrives that night and everyone begins dancing.   
Serenity and Darien are dancing and talking to each other about the   
fight. Goku and Selenity are dancing over by them and when the song   
finishes, they all go get some punch. While they walk over, Goku asks   
Darien a question about something Darien said and didn't get the answer   
that he expected. Selenity asks Goku if he's seen Gohan and he shakes   
his head no, making Selenity wonder where he is.   
"So, you ended up dying on me huh?"   
"It's not like I had a choice, Diamond put a beam right   
through me. Atleast you, Selenity and Gohan   
were able to bring us all back."   
"Oh hi you two, didn't see you dancing there."   
"I bet Goku."   
"Come on, lets get some drinks."   
"So Darien, do I still have your Right Of Cast?"   
"Yes, I gave it to you so, yes you still do."   
"Huh, what about Tracy?"   
"There's a procedure on it."   
"Goku, where's Gohan?"   
"Haven't seen him Selenity."  
  
Gohan has just arrived and spots his parents with Darien and   
Serenity. He heads over to them and after a short conversation, goes   
to find Tracy. He passes Mina and Malichite on his way and talks to   
them quickly then continues on his way.   
"Hey Mom, Dad. Hi Serenity, Darien."   
"Whoa, check you out. Why you all dressed up?"   
"Grandma told me to for some reason, though I don't   
know why."   
"Oh. Well I know who you're looking for and sis is   
over there."   
"Hey Mina, Malichite."   
"Gohan, I didn't know if you were okay or not. I   
hadn't seen you before now."   
"You kidding Mina, from what I heard this guy saved   
everyone."   
"Really, well me and Malichite have a lot of dancing to   
catch up on so, c-ya."   
Mike is standing against the wall deeply depressed. He's depressed   
because now that Zoicite has come back that Amy will stay with him. He   
looks up from the floor and sees Zoicite walking toward him, with a   
grin on his face. He gets Mike's attention and asks if he can have a   
private talk with him, out on the balcony. After a momment of   
thinking, Mike agrees and they head toward the balcony. While they are   
on the way to the balcony, the two of them start talking about what has   
happened over the last five years. They talk for about 20 minutes and   
when they're done, they shake hands and thank each other.   
*Well, so much for that, I shouldn't have let her get   
to me like that. Really, I should have   
anticipated this.*   
"Hey Mike buddy, wake up."   
"Huh, oh Zoicite, welcome back."   
"Thanks, hey can I have a talk with you out on the   
balcony, in private."   
"Ah, yeah I guess. Zoicite I-"   
"Listen Mike, Amy told me the whole story, over the   
time I've been gone."   
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. I know you   
liked her since you guys first got here so,   
I'll understand."   
"Actually Mike, I'm glad you did that."   
"You are?"   
"Yes, you did what most other people wouldn't have   
done. You stepped in and comforted Amy when   
she was at her weakest, and I respect that.   
I also talked to Amy and she told me you that   
two really get along great and to top   
everything off, you fought me to the death   
protecting her. That I truly respect and she   
also said that it doesn't matter to her but, go   
ahead. As long as she's happy, and you save   
dances for me."   
"Zoicite, thanks."   
"No Mike, thank you."  
Lita and Neflyte are up against the wall, holding each other close.   
Niether of them can believe thts and Lita starts crying a bit, she's   
so happy. Neflyte wipes the tear away off her face and smiles at her.   
He then kisses her and Lita feels so at peace because she hasn't felt   
it in so long. Another tear falls down her cheek and they just stay   
there for a while.   
"I can't believe this, I never thought I'd ever see you   
again."   
"I know Lita, I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't   
know what I was doing."   
"Its okay."   
"Thanks, then you won't mind if I do this then."   
"I don't know what I missed more, your smiles or you   
kisses?"   
"Doesn't matter, I'm never leaving again and that is a   
promise."  
Raye and Jedite are over talking to a few guards and are joking about a   
few things. Jedite leads Raye out onto the dance floor and they start   
dancing together slowly. Jedite starts laughing and Raye is curious   
as to why. She asks him and he keeps laughing then tells her what is   
so funny. She then also begins laughing as the song ends. They turn   
toward the main stage as it ends.   
"So Dave, you said that you and Jeff were all that were   
on the north end?"   
"That must have been scary."   
"You don't know the half of it Princess Raye. It was   
like, everyone of those things was there   
attacking only us."   
"You're wrong there, how many did we kill Jedite?"   
"I can't count that high. Excuse me guys but I would   
like to dance with my fiancee."   
"Of course Prince, Princess."  
"Jedite, what's so funny?"   
"Nothing, really its nothing."   
"Jedite come on."   
"I just thought what a crazy story this is going to be   
to tell our kids, if we have any."  
"Hey, that is pretty funny, yeah."  
Mike is walking around and notices Amy against the wall talking to   
someone. He heads over and asks her if he could talk to her in   
private. Amy agrees and they decide to talk while they're dancing.   
They both go out to the floor and begin dancing and when they're done   
talking, they give each other a hug and then turn toward the stage.   
"Hmm, I can't believe that went so smoothly. I thought   
for sure that it would've been on a bit   
rougher than that."   
"Oh Mike hi."   
"Hi Amy, can I talk to you a minute?"   
"Sure, can we talk while we're dancing?"   
"I guess. Amy I-"   
"Mike, I told Zoicite everything and he understood   
completly. Actually, he really respects what   
you did."   
"Yeah, he told me that and he also told me he doesn't   
care as long as you're happy. Oh, and I also   
have to save him some dances with you every   
once in a while."   
"Well, I would be more happy with you Mike. You helped   
me and in a way, you grew on me, thanks."   
  
Queen Serenity soon comes out and everyone quiets down to hear   
her speak she calls her two daughters and Gohan up to the front which   
really surprises him. Everyone watches in anticipation as Queen   
Serenity explains what happened and when she is done the two princesses   
go back to Goku and Darien. Queen Serenity walks over in front of   
Gohan, who is the only one left. She gives him sprecial recognition   
for his actions earlier and gives him a hug. Everyone on the floor,   
especaially his parents start applauding. He looks over at Tracy and   
she has a big smile on her face, he heads back to her and everyone   
begins dancing.   
"Good evening everyone. I'm sure all of you are   
surprised that you're alive again because you   
were killed in the war. This party is to   
celebrate the victory over Queen Beryl and to   
honor the people who saved us all. They are,   
Princess Serenity, Princess Selenity and Prince   
Gohan."   
"Did you know about this Selenity?"   
"No Serenity, I would've worn my white dress if I had."  
"Prince Gohan, you of all people we should thank. By   
casting all of your remaining energy into the   
Silver Crystal, you saved your mom, Princess   
Serenity, me and everyone here. Let me, on   
behalf of all of the people of the Moon thank   
you."   
"Yeah! Alright Prince Gohan!"   
"I'm proud of you boy!"   
"You really did that Gohan?"   
"Yeah Tracy, it was a one shot deal, if the Crystal had   
shattered, Dad would be the only one left."  
Everyone continues to dance the entire nght away and celebrate.   
Outside the palace fire works go off in the sky and everyone enjoys   
themselves now that the Silver Millenium is now at peace.  
  
  
Well, that's everything. Remember, this was my first Silver Millenium   
story so, be nice if you comment. 


End file.
